Poppy and the Grey Troll
by Black Raider
Summary: To save her father, Princess Poppy agrees to be the prisoner of the Grey Troll, formerly thought of as only a myth. It'll take courage, kindness, and help from some magical servants to get her to see the beauty inside him. Can Poppy break the curse before the final rose blooms? Or will the Grey Troll never regain his true colors?
1. The Legend of the Grey Troll

**Chapter One – The Legend of the Grey Troll**

"There is a legend in our kingdom of a mysterious creature known as the Grey Troll. As we all know, trolls are colorful, happy creatures who love to sing, dance, and hug. But the Grey Troll is the color of ash, and his heart is cold like ice. He hates singing, dancing, and all other troll activities. He lives alone in his castle with only his misery for company. They say his castle is enchanted and that the Grey Troll himself has some form of magic inside him. Of course, nobody would know for sure. No one has ever visited the enchanted castle in the West Woods and lived to tell the tale."

Gasps came from the troll children sitting before the pink troll with darker pink hair, a couple of them clutching each other in terror. Despite sitting by the fireplace in the library, it suddenly felt very cold.

"Poppy….." a red troll with orange hair droned. She wore white capris, a white and purple striped crop top, and a pair of headphones made of yarn. She had bangles on both wrists and a gem stud in her belly button. Poppy, the pink-skinned troll, wore a blue and green sundress and a green headband with blue flowers. Both girls had their hair pulled into ponytails.

"What, Suki?" Poppy shrugged. "It's just a story. The Grey Troll doesn't really exist."

"A-are you sure, Princess Poppy?" one of the troll children asked.

"Of course." Poppy assured. "It's just an old ghost tale."

"Then why is the West Woods forbidden?" another troll child asked.

"Not sure." Poppy's bright pink eyes shined with mischievousness. "Probably because there are lots more ghosts in there."

The children gasped again.

"That's not true!" Suki sighed exasperatedly, rolling her rosy pink eyes. "It's probably just because of predators or something."

"Or ghost predators." Poppy snickered.

"Poppy! DJ Suki!" someone called before entering the room. He had peach-colored skin and dark pink hair streaked with gray, with a pink-gray mustache to match. His eyes shined a dark hazel. He wore dark khaki pants and a teal vest.

"Hello King Peppy." The children greeted.

"Hi Dad!" Poppy and Suki waved.

"Ah, there are my princesses." Peppy cast a look to the terrified children and raised an eyebrow. "Poppy, have you been telling ghost stories again?"

"I found a new book of ghostly tales at the bookshop." Poppy held up said book excitedly.

"It would do you good to not scare the little ones with such stories." Peppy scolded gently. "Come along, children. Your parents are waiting."

"Bye Princess Poppy! Bye Princess Suki!" the children called as Peppy led them out.

Poppy and Suki waved goodbye. Suki cast her sister a look. "You know, Poppy, Story Time with the kids shouldn't scare them too much."

"I know." Poppy shrugged. "Next time, we'll go with fairytales. Maybe _The Cinder-Troll_."

Suki nodded in agreement. "So what should we do now?"

"I'm going to do some more reading." Poppy shrugged, taking down another book and settling down to read.

"More?" Suki asked incredulously. "Come on, you haven't been outside all day today. Let's go on a hike or something."

Poppy knew her sister would probably drag her along if she didn't agree. "Oh okay. Let's go." She reluctantly put the books away and followed Suki out the doors of the castle. Suki knew that, if she or Peppy allowed it, Poppy would stay inside and read all day. Like all the other trolls, Poppy loved to sing and dance. In fact, she was arguably one of the best in the entire kingdom. But as much as she loved singing and dancing, she equally loved curling up to quietly read. She read every book in the palace library and constantly borrowed books from the bookshop. Suki, the younger of the two princess sisters, could understand the need for quiet now and then. She just didn't understand how someone could enjoy reading so much. Thankfully, she could always manage to convince Poppy to go out and socialize.

Unless Poppy hid a book in her hair.

Suki led Poppy through the village so they could socialize with the villagers. Per the usual, the princesses got a few whistles from admiring troll youths who found them quite beautiful. Poppy and Suki responded with smiles and waves, trying to be polite while also conveying disinterest. They didn't really have their eye on anyone. Suki definitely wasn't ready for any kind of relationship quite yet. Poppy was always too busy reading to focus on the idea of a boyfriend.

Once the princesses reached the forest, they went right to a small lake to wade in the shallows. As they splashed around the cold water, laughing the entire time, they remembered to stay alert in case of wild animals.

Suki giggled as a shower of water rained down on her. But when she looked up, she froze. "Poppy….."

Poppy followed Suki's gaze and saw a cat-like creature with large, circular ears, a stubby tail, and grey fur with purple stripes. The princesses could easily see the cat's black, non-retractable claws. The cat sniffed the princesses' things and then turned to the two trolls themselves. Poppy stood at the edge of the shore, and therefore closest to the cat who stood a few inches taller than her.

Suki cowered in the water. "Poppy." She whispered. "Run!"

Poppy didn't move, keeping her stance calm and her smile soft. Curious, the cat stepped closer and sniffed Poppy's head. "Hello there." Poppy breathed. "It's very nice to meet you."

The cat kept sniffing, and then began purring. Poppy slowly held up her hand, and the cat rubbed its nose against her palm. Suki stared in shock. Of course, this really shouldn't come as a surprise. This wasn't the first time Poppy approached a seemingly dangerous creature and wasn't eaten. Somehow, Poppy knew how to interact with these predators and they always responded positively. That didn't mean Suki liked it when they came across these creatures.

Suddenly, the cat's ears went erect and its head shot up. After looking around for a moment, the cat darted off and disappeared deeper into the forest. Suki and Poppy got out of the water and started drying off just as a figure emerged from the trees: a troll with light purple skin, indigo eyes, and blue-teal hair, wearing yellow pants and carrying a bow with a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Good afternoon, Princess Suki." The troll greeted. "Princess Poppy."

"Good afternoon, Creek." Poppy nodded.

"Hello, Creek." Suki waved.

"I was hunting a great beast, and instead I find great beauties." Creek said. He focused mostly on Poppy when he said that.

Poppy noticed this. For over a year, Creek tried to court her. Creek was one of the most renowned warriors in all the kingdom. That being said, Poppy and even Suki found him prideful and arrogant. He tried to give off an image of being so Zen-like and strong, but he was also full of himself and loved the attention.

"If you'll excuse us, Creek. We must be getting home." Poppy said as she and Suki gathered their things.

"Actually, Princess Poppy, I was hoping we could go on a walk together." Creek requested. "It's such a lovely day."

"Perhaps another time." Poppy refused politely. "My sister and I must get home to help our father."

"Oh yes, of course." Creek nodded. "Your father certainly needs you two around. I don't know what he'd do without you."

"Do not speak ill of your king, Creek." Suki ordered firmly.

"I would never do such a thing, Princess." Creek said with a bow. "Our illustrious King Peppy is our benevolent and powerful monarch who rules us kindly and justly."

"He rules a very large kingdom as well, so we must go help him how we can." Poppy said. "Many hands make light work."

Creek grinned. "I think your father's wisdom is rubbing off on you."

Poppy grinned back. "Perhaps, except that came from our mother." She patted Creek's cheek as she and Suki walked off. Poppy took Suki's hand and gave it a squeeze, easing the distressed look off the younger troll's face. It had been several years since the queen died, and Suki still struggled with it. Poppy took up the motherly role early on, even though she could never truly replace their beloved mother.

Creek watched the princesses leave, his eyes mostly on Poppy. He certainly didn't want to show disrespect to Peppy, but everyone in the kingdom knew he was getting older, frailer. He would need to step down sooner or later and let his daughters take over for him. Creek didn't just want Poppy because of her character; he wanted the throne too. It was an added bonus, of course, being king of the trolls. But Poppy was the only troll Creek loved truly. Her refusal today wouldn't deter him, just like every other refusal that came before.

"Poppy _will_ be my bride." Creek vowed to himself. "I will make sure of it."

* * *

One day, while Peppy ate dinner with his daughters, one of the royal messengers came into the large dining room. He had to jog across the long room to reach the head of the table, where the royal family sat near a grand fireplace. The messenger carried a scroll in his arms that was exactly the same size as himself.

"Your Majesty." The messenger bowed to Peppy. "A letter from our friends in Bergen Town."

"Thank you." Peppy said, standing from the table as the messenger set the scroll down. The messenger bowed and left the room. Poppy and Suki stood from their spots and helped Peppy unroll the scroll.

 _Dear King Peppy,_

 _I hope life in the Troll Kingdom is treating you well. Your daughters are well, I presume. I hope we can arrange a time for them to meet my son._

 _While I had hoped to write with pleasantries, I'm afraid there's trouble in Bergen Town with an animal infestation of sorts. Since your kingdom is so deep in the forest, I was hoping you could come and give me some advice on the situation._

 _Please come at your earliest convenience._

 _Best regards,_

 _King Gristle Sr._

"Oh dear." Poppy murmured worriedly.

"Well, I best head out in the morning." Peppy said. "Must make sure Bergen Town is safe. They're some of our closest friends."

"We'll pack our bags." Suki said.

"No, I need you two to stay here and watch over the kingdom." Peppy said. "I'll ride out alone."

"You sure?" Poppy asked worriedly.

"Of course. It's not a problem at all." Peppy assured. "Now, while I'm away, can I bring you two anything?"

The girls thought for a moment. What could their father bring back that they didn't already have? "You know, I've been working on a new dress design that's based off the petals of a rose. Can you bring me back some roses so I can study their look and texture?" Suki requested.

"Absolutely." Peppy nodded. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for some. What about you, Poppy?"

"Actually, I would love some roses for myself." Poppy said. "They don't grow around here, so I want to press some in a book to save."

"Very well." Peppy agreed. "If I find any roses, I'll be sure to bring some back."


	2. King Peppy Lost

**A/N: Wow. I didn't think so many people would like this story! Thank you for the reviews! Here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two – King Peppy Lost**

The next day, Peppy hugged his daughters goodbye and rode off on his horse towards Bergen Town. It took a few days' travel before he arrived at the much-larger kingdom. When the guards at the gate saw him coming, one of them shadowed the troll king so he'd be safe on the way to the castle. The Bergens bowed respectfully and nodded in greeting as he passed.

"Ah, King Peppy!" King Gristle Sr. greeted, standing with his son, Prince Gristle Jr., at the door to the castle. King Gristle had green skin the color of algae, white hair, and red eyes. He wore a maroon jacket and pants, sandals, a purple cape with fur trim, and a golden crown. Prince Gristle had a lighter green skin tone, grass-green hair, and reddish-brown eyes. He wore sandals, blue pants, a red-and-white striped shirt that was a little too small for him, a gold crown, and a smaller version of his father's cape.

Peppy dismounted his horse and King Gristle lowered his hand to lift up the troll king. "Very good to see you, old friend. What seems to be the problem?" Peppy asked.

"Well, we have these birds known as Siutram who decided to start nesting around here." King Gristle gestured out to the houses in his kingdom. Peppy saw several of them had quite a few holes in the walls and roofs.

"These birds normally nest in large trees north of here." Prince Gristle explained. "They're a sort of woodpecker bird, making holes in the tree trunks so they can hibernate for the winter. Only problem is a couple of them found Bergen Town in the spring and now we've got an entire flock making their winter homes in our houses."

"Why didn't you move the birds out in the beginning?" Peppy asked curiously.

"We didn't think they would stick around." King Gristle sighed. "We don't want to kill them, but they're going to destroy the walls of everyone's houses."

"This is a simple fix, Your Majesty." Peppy assured. "Patch up the holes in your houses and put up birdhouses. Bait the birds inside and they will find the birdhouses much more comfortable hibernating places. Those birds are actually good pest controllers, so it would be good for the town to keep some of the flock around."

"Where should we put the birdhouses?" King Gristle asked.

"How about a couple in the parks and some in the trees outside of town?" Prince Gristle suggested.

"I like that idea." Peppy nodded. "Very good, Prince Gristle."

"Thank you for your help, King Peppy." King Gristle. "I do apologize for dragging you out here for a rather simple problem."

"Not at all." Peppy said. "If that's all you need, I think I'll return home."

"You can't wait until tomorrow?" Prince Gristle asked. "We're expecting a storm."

"Please, stay with us for the night and you can ride out in the morning." King Gristle requested.

Peppy thought about it. His daughters wouldn't expect him for at least a week, considering how long it took to travel between the kingdoms. "Very well. But I must head home in the morning."

"Your daughters can't handle the kingdom on their own?" King Gristle asked, walking into the castle with his son. "No offense, of course."

"No, no, they're perfectly capable." Peppy assured. "That's how Joy and I raised them, after all. Just father's paranoia. You understand."

King Gristle chuckled and tousled his son's hair. "I do."

Prince Gristle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Dad understands. He's the Prince of Paranoia."

Peppy and King Gristle laughed. King Gristle understood Peppy's concern. Poppy and Suki could run the kingdom well. The thing Peppy really worried about was suitors. Poppy could choose her mate, and she made it clear she would marry whom she loved. That wouldn't stop several trolls from drooling over her. Luckily, Poppy was just as tough as she was beautiful. Though patient and gentle, when angered enough, Poppy could very well turn violent.

* * *

As it turns out, the king and his son were right. A whopper of a storm hit Bergen Town that night. The next morning, however, the skies were clear. King Gristle and his son bid King Peppy farewell and saw him off at the gates of Bergen Town. Peppy rode his horse back down the road and into the forest. He rather liked riding the forest. While he always stayed alert for potential predators (he was a very small creature, after all), Peppy loved to simply take in the scenery.

Although, the giant tree blocking his path wasn't a very pleasant sight.

This was Day Two of his travel. Now it would take him another day, maybe two more, to get home. Still, that wouldn't be cause for his daughters to worry. So Peppy turned his horse around and started back down the path to find a new way home. Luckily, he found another roadway. Hopefully, this would take him around the blockage and back to the Troll Tree Kingdom. Sure, this path was smaller and, admittedly, scarier than the main road. But Peppy wouldn't let that stop him.

Then he came to his second night out on that path. He stared at the map he carried in his pack, wishing he had enough sense to look at that when he came to the blockage.

"Now let's see." Peppy mused. "We took that turn and we've been following this path. Maybe we need to cut through the trees." He steered his reluctant horse off the path. He only went a few miles before his horse really started getting antsy. Peppy checked the map again, lighting the lantern he carried to better see as darkness fell. "Okay. Uh, maybe we should go back to the path." Peppy turned his horse around…..and around…..and around…only he couldn't figure out which way to go.

The horse snorted and pawed the ground.

"I know, I know, Philippe." Peppy sighed in frustration. "Let's just stay calm."

Peppy and his horse bristled when they heard a canine howl rang out in the night. Philippe suddenly bolted. The jerking movement caused Peppy to drop his lantern and the map so he could hold onto the reins of the horse.

"Whoa! Whoa there, boy! Just calm down!" Peppy yelped. He pulled the reins to one side, steering his horse in circles until the animal slowed and calmed down a bit more. "That's it. It's okay. Just be calm. We're going to be fine."

Another howl, and Peppy's horse reared up and threw Peppy off before galloping away. Peppy managed to roll himself to his feet and stared in the direction his horse left.

"Philippe?" Peppy half-called. "Philippe!" He whispered loudly. But his horse was long gone. Peppy sighed nervously, dusting off his shirt. He froze when he heard another howl, this one much closer. Peppy slowly turned around to see an Eninac, a wolf-like creature with the size and look of a tabby cat. The troll king took off running as a whole pack of Eninac came after him, hungry for a late-night snack. Peppy desperately willed his feet to move faster. Where could he hide to get away from these predators?

Peppy's foot suddenly hit open air and he took a tumble down a hill. He yelped and cried out in pain as he bounced and rolled the entire way down. He made a rather hard landing. Then he realized the hard landing came partly from a well-worn path. Peppy looked up and saw a bridge, and beyond that bridge a majestic castle. Peppy saw his horse at the gate and heard the howls of the wolves, so he scrambled to his feet and started banging on the gate.

"Hello?! Is anybody there? Please let me in!" Peppy shouted. Quite suddenly, the gates flew open and Peppy fell again. He pulled Philippe into the castle grounds and slammed the gate shut just as the Eninac arrived. Peppy stumbled back, crawling away from the gate and watching fearfully as the wolf creatures slunk away. Peppy sighed heavily in relief.

Philippe nudged his rider.

"Hey there Philippe." Peppy panted, standing shakily. "So this is where you ran off to." He looked to the castle, realizing the palace appeared rather spooky at night. Or maybe it was those rainclouds rolling in that made it look so scary. He only hoped it looked better in the daytime. "Come along, Philippe." Peppy guided his horse to a stables nearby. "I hope the owner of this castle doesn't mind. We need some shelter. You just stay here and I'll see who lives here, if anyone does." Peppy walked up to the front doors of the giant castle and ducked inside just as the rain came pouring down.

Once inside, Peppy took a look around. Though dark, Peppy could see shining stone floors and a beautiful maroon rug leading deeper into the castle. Tapestries graced the walls and a couple hung from the tall ceiling. Some tables stood against the walls, holding unlit candles and candlestick holders. Peppy stared in awe at the beauty of the palace. He would probably enjoy it a lot more if it wasn't so dark. It would also help if he wasn't cold and a little wet.

"Hello?" Peppy called. "Is anybody here?" Nobody answered, yet he felt someone watched him. "I don't mean to intrude, but my horse and I became lost in the forest and we need a place to stay for the night. Could you spare a room?"

"Of course. You are welcome here, sir."

Peppy jumped and spun all around. "Who said that?"

"Over here, darling."

Peppy spun around again and shouted in surprise when he saw an elderly troll woman standing a few feet away. She had grey skin and white hair, wearing a cream-colored dress and magenta shawl. Her eyes sparkled a pretty, jade green color. Only this troll looked faded, with a faint white glow around her body. The female troll put her hands on her hips in a sassy manner. "What's the matter? Never seen a ghost before?"

Peppy blinked a few times. "No. Actually, no."

The ghost troll laughed good-naturedly. "Don't be alarmed, sir. My name is Rosiepuff and I am the castle caretaker."

Peppy gave a little bow. "I am King Peppy of—" Peppy felt a tickle in his nose, and he suddenly sneezed harshly.

"Oh, you're chilled to the bone." Rosiepuff cooed pitifully. "Please, come to the drawing room and sit by the fire. I'll have the chef make you something to eat."

"Oh please don't go to too much trouble." Peppy requested, sniffling a little. "I just need a place to sleep tonight."

"Not at all." Rosiepuff assured, guiding Peppy through the castle and to a small drawing room. Peppy sat in a comfy chair by the roaring fire, thankful for the warmth.

"Here you go."

Peppy jumped when a pair of fairies appeared and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. The fairies had pale grey skin and black-and-white, butterfly-like wings identical in design. One fairy wore a blue dress and the other wore a purple jumpsuit. Interestingly enough, the cloud-grey hair of the fairies stretched up and connected to make them conjoined twins, in a sense.

"I'm Satin." One of the fairies introduced.

"I'm Chenille." The other fairy curtsied.

"Very nice to meet you." Peppy greeted, still rather startled by the appearance of the magical creatures. Even with such dull, grey coloring, the creatures were certainly enchanting.

The door to the drawing room opened and someone darted in with a tray of food. "Soup's up!"

Peppy jumped again. The creature carrying the tray was some sort of grey-scaled lizard man, his look akin to an iguana, wearing a pair of purple shorts and a vest. A striped, grey-and-black, snake-like creature rested like a scarf around the lizard man's shoulders.

"I am the royal chef, Biggie." The lizard man greeted. "This is Mr. Dinkles." He gestured to the snake, who hissed in a friendly manner.

"Thank you." Peppy said as Biggie handed him a bowl of vegetable soup.

"I know we must look very strange." Rosiepuff said. "But thank you for not freaking out."

"I appreciate your hospitality." Peppy said gratefully.

A grey mouse with white spots and a hippogriff the color of a storm cloud entered the room now. The mouse carried a teapot and teacup. "Tea?"

"Oh yes. Thank you." Peppy said. He could already feel his toes again. His previous feeling of sickness began to fade.

The hippogriff wore a green hat and touched his claws to the brim of said hat. "Captain Cooper of the royal guard, at your service. This here is Smidge, my right-hand…..mouse….." Cooper chuckled. "You'll be happy to know that your horse is taken care of."

"I truly cannot thank you enough for this." Peppy said. "If I didn't get home by the time I promise…."

"Rest assured, sir, you're going to make it home." Rosiepuff said. "You'll be able to see your way better in the morning."

"Until then, just sit back….." Satin said.

"Relax." Chenille added.

"And just—" Cooper didn't get to finish.

The doors swung open with a loud _BANG!_

Peppy nearly jumped out of his skin this time. The servants around him froze, terrified out of their wits. The fire seemed to shrink down. Peppy's hands shook so much that he dropped his teacup. He tried to bury himself in the chair, fearfully wondering who entered the room and why the servants were suddenly so scared. Peppy saw a shadow on the wall.

"Cooper, what did you say your role was in this castle?" the shadow asked.

Cooper gulped. "I….uh…Your Majes—"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me." The shadow spoke regally, but with an underlying tone of cruelty. "So, ignoring how much I despise it, I will repeat myself: what is your role in this castle?"

Cooper looked down. "Captain of the guard, Your Majesty."

Peppy could see the shadow nod. "And, as captain of the guard, what are your responsibilities?"

"To…..to protect this castle…from threats….." Cooper stammered.

"Threats…..like what?" the shadow mused. He was getting closer to the chair. The room felt colder.

"Uh….attacks…enemies….." Cooper stuttered and stammered. "Intruders…."

"Intruders." The shadow interrupted. "Exactly. So then tell me, Captain Cooper, if you're supposed to be guarding this castle from intruders…"

Suddenly, Peppy saw black hair wrap around the chair and, ergo, him. The hair yanked him backwards and spun him and the chair around. The owner of the hair caught the arms of the chair and halted its spin. Peppy saw the owner of the coal black hair had ashen grey skin and icy blue eyes, wearing shorts and a leafy-designed green vest.

The Grey Troll.

"Why is this little insect in my home?" the ash-skinned troll demanded.

Peppy couldn't help his strangled gasp in horror. "Y-you're the…..the…the….."

The Grey Troll grabbed Peppy by the front of his shirt and yanked him up to eye level. "Well spit it out! I've heard it all before."

Peppy couldn't speak anymore, too terrified.

"No? Then get out of my castle!" the Grey Troll turned and threw Peppy to the floor.

"King Hunter, wait!" Satin protested.

"He just needed shelter from the storm." Chenille said.

"Not our problem. Send him out." King Hunter the Grey Troll growled.

"But Your Highness—" Biggie protested weakly.

"I said get him out of here!" Hunter snapped.

"But if he goes out there, the Eninac will get him!" Smidge said.

Hunter looked like he would strike one of his servants, but he paused when Rosiepuff stepped forward. She bowed respectfully. "King Hunter, please. This is King Peppy. He was trying to get home and became lost. Does he not deserve to return home before his people start to worry about him?"

"Every kingdom in and around this forest knows that the West Woods are forbidden." Hunter snarled. "He shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

"This palace was his only refuge from the Eninac and the storm." Rosiepuff reasoned in a calm tone.

"I'll leave in the morning." Peppy chimed in timidly.

Hunter glared at Peppy so fiercely that the older king shrunk down in fear again. Hunter scoffed in disgust. "Give me one good reason why I should even let you go after you've trespassed."

Peppy swallowed. "My daughters. Back in my kingdom. They need me."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Let their mother take care of them."

Peppy looked down sadly. "They have no mother. My wife died several years ago. If I don't go back, it'll kill them."

Rosiepuff noticed Hunter's gaze softening ever so slightly. "Please, Your Highness. Just let him stay for tonight. The night is dark and the storm is too severe for travel."

Hunter looked back and forth between Rosiepuff and Peppy. He finally sighed. "Very well. He may stay until morning, and then he must leave immediately. Satin, Chenille, show him to the guest room."

Peppy slowly stood and bowed to the Grey Troll. "Thank you, King Hunter. I promise I will be gone in the morning."

"See that you are." Hunter growled as he marched off.

Rosiepuff, Satin, and Chenille led Peppy to a spare room while everyone else cleaned up and organized the drawing room again. "Do forgive our king's temperament." Rosiepuff said.

"No, not at all." Peppy said. "From the tales I've heard, it sounds like the Grey—er, King Hunter is a very lonely soul."

 _You have no idea._ Rosiepuff thought.

* * *

The next morning, Peppy had a happy breakfast with the servants of the castle. It seemed the servants hadn't had anyone to cater for in a long time. Having Peppy as a guest excited them very much. During breakfast, Peppy got to meet two more castle attendants: Guy Diamond, an elf with grey-white skin and sparkling white hair, worked as the royal song and dance master; and a black-and-grey werewolf named Fuzzbert worked with him as a royal conductor.

"King Peppy, sir, your horse is rested, fed, and ready to go!" Cooper said, saluting to the colorful troll king.

"Thank you, Captain." Peppy said, rising from the dining table. "I guess I should be going."

"We will certainly miss you." Rosiepuff said as she and the servants escorted Peppy to the door. "Please just do us a favor and don't tell anybody about us. We don't exactly want to advertise the fact that there's an enchanted castle in the West Woods."

"I promise nobody will know." Peppy promised. "I'll tell them I got hung up in Bergen Town."

The servants of the castle bid Peppy farewell as he took up the reins of his horse and started for the gates. "I like him." Smidge said.

"Yes. It's been a long time since we had a guest." Rosiepuff sighed. "Well, back inside. All of you." She herded everyone back into the castle and shut the doors after her.

Peppy patted Philippe's nose. "What a stroke of luck, eh Philippe? The Grey Troll is a bit of work, but at least his castle attendants are nice."

Philippe shook his head, agreeing.

Peppy chuckled, looking around the beautiful garden he didn't get a chance to see last night in the darkness. The garden had some trees here and there, but the main attraction was the many rosebushes laid out around the area. Peppy paused next to one of the rosebushes, staring in awe at the blooming, blood-red flowers.

"Poppy and Suki!" Peppy gasped in realization. He had forgotten about his daughters' requests for roses if he found any. If only he had remembered when he was in Bergen Town; the king loved to grow roses. Still, these roses were more troll-sized and would make better gifts. Peppy looked around. "I suppose he wouldn't mind if I took a few. He has so many, after all." Peppy pulled out a knife from his bag and reached for one of the roses. "One for Poppy, one for Suki." He reminded himself as he cut a rose off the bush.

No sooner did he do that did a length of black hair smack him across the face and send him to the ground. Peppy looked up and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Hunter marching towards him.

"You dare to steal from me?" Hunter hissed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Peppy stammered fearfully. "I just—"

"I let you into my home and eat from my table, and this is how you repay me?!" Hunter shouted.

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry!" Peppy cried.

"You're right. It _was_ a mistake." Hunter suddenly grabbed Peppy by the collar and began dragging him back to the castle. "And now, you will pay the price."

"No, please!" Peppy begged. "What about my daughters?"

"You should've thought about that before you stole from me." Hunter growled. He continued to drag Peppy off, ignoring the old king's pleas.


	3. Poppy's Promise

**Chapter Three – Poppy's Promise**

Suki looked up from her spot on the couch, unable to fully focus on her book. She and Poppy sat in the library, only Poppy did a lot more pacing than sitting.

"Pops, would you stop that?" Suki demanded. "You're making me crazy."

"I'm sorry, DJ." Poppy sighed, staring out the window. "I'm just so worried. Dad should've been back a few days ago. How serious could an animal infestation be that he would be gone for so long?"

Suki stood and joined her sister at the window. "I know. What could've held him up?"

"Maybe it was that storm that hit last week." Poppy suggested. "He might've gotten lost in the forest."

"So what do we do?" Suki asked. "It would take days, maybe weeks to search the forest, and there's no guarantee we'd find him."

Poppy thought for a moment. She made a face that indicated she dreaded her newest idea. "I think I know someone who might help us."

Curious, Suki followed Poppy as they put on their cloaks and walked out of the castle, into the village. The early winter air felt cold, but not quite chilly. It didn't take long for Suki to figure out Poppy's plan: asking Creek for help. The girls stood before the pub Creek frequented so much he practically lived there. They exchanged a look and then marched right inside. Asking Creek for help wasn't their ideal option, but Creek was a warrior and a hunter. He could track just about anyone or any animal, even King Peppy. Their best shot at finding their father rested with Creek's abilities to track him.

Of course, the minute the princesses stepped into the pub, everyone turned to look at them. Only this time, Poppy and Suki found what seemed to be quite the party. What made it suspicious was the fact that there was a wedding cake on the counter and Creek dressed in fancy white pants and a white-and-gold jacket.

"Princess!" Creek laughed nervously. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"We were going to ask for your help." Poppy said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Creek cleared his throat. "Let's talk outside." He ushered the princesses out the door as quickly as he could, motioning for the other patrons in the pub to be ready. This was his moment. It had to work this time.

"We need to talk to you, Creek." Poppy started.

"Yes, of course." Creek waved a hand dismissively, standing purposefully so Poppy was between him and the door to the pub. "But first, I have something to tell you."

Poppy didn't want to delve into what would surely be another proposal. Then again, she never could stop him before. "Fine. Just make it quick."

Creek nodded. "You see, Princess Poppy, I need you to know that I'm not like other suitors. All this time that I've courted you, and I realize why you've denied my proposals every time."

 _I doubt that._ Suki rolled her eyes.

"You think that I just want to marry you for the sake of being king." Creek continued, his eyes only on Poppy. He started to step closer to her, but she backed up as he did. "That's why most of the suitors come forward, isn't it? Or perhaps they like you only for your beauty. I will admit: I find the idea of being king lovely and you are the most beautiful troll in the entire village. But I love you for more than that. You're perfect. And so am I. So, naturally, we belong together."

Poppy's back hit the door, and Creek pressed his hands against the wood to lean against it. His nose just barely brushed Poppy's. "Creek, I don't know what to say." Poppy stammered a little.

"Say you'll marry me." Creek requested.

"Creek, I…" Poppy could see Creek leaning in for a kiss, and she panicked. In her rush, she opened the door of the pub and stepped inside, causing Creek to stumble forward. Unfortunately, the patrons of the pub gathered around the door to hear the proposal, including two trolls who held the wedding cake. Creek fell right into the cake, smearing frosting all over his face, hair, and clothes.

Suki slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. _Nice job, Poppy!_

Poppy didn't think so. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped, grabbing a napkin from nearby. "I'm so sorry, Creek."

"Eh, whatever." Creek huffed, brushing cake crumbs from his jacket. He was plenty steamed, but he allowed Poppy to help him wipe the frosting off his face. "You know, you haven't answered my question."

Poppy sighed. "Creek—"

"Poppy!" Suki gasped. "It's Philippe!"

Poppy's eyes widened and she ran outside to join her sister. Creek and the rest of the trolls in the pub exchanged looks of surprise and concern before filing out to see what happened. Everyone knew Philippe was King Peppy's personal horse. Now, seeing the horse gallop into the town square without his rider, the trolls gathering around knew something was wrong.

Poppy and Suki managed to catch Philippe and calm him down. "Poppy, look here." Suki pointed to the saddle, where there were a couple scratch marks. "What if Dad was caught by a predator?"

Creek took a look. "No, Princess. Or else there would be blood on the saddle. The horse must've thrown him."

"Then I'm going out to find him." Poppy announced, mounting Philippe.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Suki insisted.

"No." Poppy said firmly. "You need to stay here and watch over the kingdom. I'll be back as soon as I can with Dad."

"Your Highness, I must protest." Creek said. "You can't just go out there alone!"

"Watch me." Poppy snapped. Creek immediately backed off. He had seen Poppy lose her temper only once, and that was enough. Poppy looked to Suki. "I promise I'm going to bring him home. Just stay here." She spurred Philippe into a gallop, back towards the forest. The trolls waved goodbye, wishing their princess luck in her journey.

Poppy patted Philippe's neck. "Okay, old boy. Show me where Dad is."

* * *

With much reluctance, Philippe returned to that horrible castle where Peppy was now a prisoner. By the time they arrived, night fell over the land.

Poppy stared at the dark castle looming before her. "You sure, Philippe?"

The horse snorted and stomped a little in agitation.

"Whoa, easy boy." Poppy said soothingly, dismounting the horse. She led him inside and shut the gate so no predators would get in. Poppy let Philippe roam free while she made her way up the steps. To her surprise, the front door was unlocked and she could slip inside with ease.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Rosiepuff sat with Cooper, Satin, Chenille, and Biggie, each of them nursing a cup of tea.

"Any luck convincing the king to let him go?" Biggie asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Of course not." Satin and Chenille said simultaneously.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let him in after all." Cooper sighed.

Rosiepuff suddenly gasped, going rigid. "Grandma Rosie?" Biggie asked worriedly.

"Are you all right?" Satin asked.

Rosiepuff glanced down the hallway. "Someone's in the castle."

"Oh not again." Cooper groaned as they rose from the table and hurried down the hall. They paused and peered around the corner to see who came in. None of them could hide their surprise when they saw a pretty pink troll looking around cautiously.

"A girl!" Biggie whispered excitedly, only for Cooper, Satin, and Chenille to shush him.

"Is she here to break the spell?" the twins wondered.

"Perhaps." Rosiepuff nodded, studying Poppy critically.

Poppy never noticed the castle's magical servants. "Hello? Is anyone here? I'm looking for my father, King Peppy."

Rosiepuff, Cooper, Biggie, and the twins hid behind the corner. "Oh no, it's one of his daughters!" Biggie gasped.

"What do we do?" Satin asked.

"Just leave it to me." Rosiepuff assured. "Come on, Cooper." The ghost and hippogriff slipped away, staying in the shadows and heading up the staircase. Rosiepuff knocked on the wall, catching Poppy's attention.

"Hello?" Poppy called, following the sound of the knocking. "Is someone there?"

Rosiepuff and Cooper kept moving, knocking on walls and creaking open doors to secretly lead Poppy up the stairs and into one of the towers that served as a dungeon. Once they were sure Poppy went in the right direction, they stood aside and let her find Peppy on her own. Poppy didn't know what strange force guided her through the castle, but if it led her to her father, she'd take it.

"Dad?" Poppy half-called, half-whispered as she entered a circular room in the tower.

"Poppy?"

Poppy saw her father's face peering between the bars at the bottom of a cell door. "Dad!" She gasped, rushing over and kneeling down in front of the door. She took her father's hand in both of hers. "Oh my gosh, you're so cold! I've got to get you out of here!"

"No, Poppy!" Peppy urged, coughing. "You must leave. Now!"

"I won't leave you here. No troll left behind!" Poppy said firmly.

"Poppy, you don't understand." Peppy's eyes darted around fearfully. "You're in great danger. You must go before he finds you!"

"No, I can't just let you die." Poppy insisted.

" _What are you doing here?!"_

Peppy squeezed his daughter's hand tighter. "Poppy, run!"

Too late. Someone slammed the door shut and locked them all in here. Poppy gasped and looked all around. But she only saw a dark figure lurking in the shadows of the dungeon. "Who's there? Who are you?"

"The king of this castle; and you are trespassing." The shadow snarled.

"Please, I came for my father." Poppy begged. "He's sick and needs a doctor."

"He is no longer your concern." The shadow snapped. "Now get out."

"But he could die!" Poppy protested. "Please, you have to let him go!"

"He brought this punishment on himself." The shadow said. "I showed him hospitality and offered a place for him to stay while the storm blew over. Had I known he was a thief, I would have thrown him to the Eninac when he first came!"

"A thief?" Poppy scoffed. "What did he steal?"

"He _tried_ to steal this." The shadow tossed something forward so it hit the moonlit floor: the red rose Peppy had cut.

Poppy's eyes widened. "The rose….."

"I'm so sorry, Poppy." Peppy said, ashamed.

"Those roses are my most prized possession." The shadow explained. "Your father tried to steal one. So he will stay in this dungeon for the rest of his life."

"There has to be something I can do." Poppy pleaded. "Anything."

The shadow didn't speak, pondering the thought. "Would you rather take his place?"

Poppy looked down. "If I did, would you promise to set him free?"

" _No_ , Poppy!" Peppy shouted. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If you agree to take his place as my prisoner, then yes, I will set him free." The shadow said. "Do you agree?"

Poppy stared at the dark figure in the shadows. "Come into the light."

"Why?" the shadow demanded. "Afraid you'll regret your decision when you see me?"

Poppy noticed a torch nearby and grabbed it, thrusting the flame towards the shadow. When she saw the figure's face fully illuminated, Poppy gasped in horror to find herself face-to-face with the Grey Troll himself.

"What's the matter?" Hunter sneered. "Never seen a grey troll before?"

Poppy stepped back, her hand trembling so much that she dropped the torch in a puddle and snuffed out the flame. Hunter stepped forward, fully blanketed in the moonlight, and roughly grabbed Poppy's wrist.

"This is the deal, Princess: you will stay here in my castle forever. In return, I will see that your father is safely returned to your kingdom." Hunter growled. "Those are my terms. If you refuse, then _you_ will be sent back to your kingdom and your father will remain in that cell for the rest of his days. So what'll it be? Do I have your word that you will never leave this castle in return for your father's freedom?"

"Poppy, don't!" Peppy shouted. "I won't let you do this!"

Poppy looked to her father, swallowed hard, and faced the Grey Troll bravely. "You have my word."

"Done!" Hunter harshly pushed Poppy to the ground and marched over to the door to Peppy's cell. He unlocked the door, allowing the older king to run to his daughter. "Say your goodbyes." Hunter ordered as he opened the main door to the dungeon. "Cooper!"

The hippogriff guard came at once. "Yes, sire?"

"Fetch the carriage. King Peppy is leaving." Hunter commanded.

Peppy held his daughter close. "Poppy, listen to me. I'm old. I've lived my life. I can't just leave you!"

"You have to go back to Suki." Poppy urged, her voice trembling. "She was crushed when Mom died. If she loses you too, we'll lose her. Please, Dad. Just go back to Suki."

"Let's go." Hunter roughly grabbed Peppy by the hair and started dragging him away.

"No, please!" Peppy begged. But Hunter already slammed the door to the dungeon shut, leaving Poppy all alone. Peppy continued to plead as Hunter dragged him outside. "Please spare my daughter. I beg of you!"

Hunter ignored him as he threw Peppy into an old carriage. "Take him to the Troll Tree." The carriage magically came to life, crawling away like a spider and carrying Peppy into the forest and back home.

Poppy watched from a window in the tower, and the struggled to keep her tears in. _Suki…Suki, please forgive me._

Hunter marched upstairs towards the dungeon again, intending to lecture his prisoner on how things would work while she stayed in the castle.

"Uh, King Hunter?" Cooper piped up as he stood by the door to the dungeon.

"What?" Hunter snarled.

Cooper jumped, hiding behind Rosiepuff for protection. "We were just thinking that maybe the princess would be more comfortable in one of the bedrooms in the castle." Rosiepuff said.

"Why would I allow her that luxury?" Hunter scoffed, starting to march up the stairs.

"Because what if she can break the spell?" Rosiepuff asked.

That made Hunter pause, and he turned to the ghostly troll. "What do you mean?"

"Your Majesty, we've waited several years for this day." Cooper piped up. "What if this princess is the one who will break the spell we're under?"

Hunter sighed. "I doubt it, Cooper. Like you said: we've been under this spell for a long time. Ten years, to be exact. How can this random princess be our ticket to breaking that spell?"

"She may be our only chance." Rosiepuff said. "Come on. What do we have to lose by trying?"

Hunter looked down, turned around, and marched up the stairs again. Rosiepuff did have a point. They had been under this spell for over a decade. Poppy could possibly help them. And, really, what _did_ he have to lose? So he entered the dungeon and found Poppy sitting below the window.

Poppy stared at Hunter, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Y-yes?"

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck a little. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

Poppy blinked in surprise. "My room? I thought—"

"I said you would stay in this castle forever." Hunter snapped. "I didn't say you would be a prisoner. Now come on."

Poppy was confused, but she really didn't want to stay in the cold, drafty tower. So she followed Hunter as he picked up a lit torch and led the way down the stairs again. Cooper had since disappeared, and Rosiepuff followed Hunter and Poppy while staying invisible the entire time. Poppy didn't know if she liked the look of the castle interior: torn tapestries, gargoyles, and lots of other spooky stuff kept making her jump.

Rosiepuff discretely nudged Hunter and whispered in his ear. "Say something to her."

Hunter cleared his throat. "I hope you like it here." Rosiepuff gave him another encouraging nudge. "You are a mistress of this castle, so this is your home now. You can go anywhere you'd like except for a few places, like the West Wing."

"What's in the West—" Poppy started.

"It's forbidden!" Hunter snapped, silencing Poppy. He briefly, mentally beat himself up for shouting and then continued leading Poppy down the hall and to one of the bedrooms. "There are also certain rules of this castle, and the most important one is that there is absolutely no singing allowed. Understood?"

Poppy swallowed. "Yes, sir." The thought of not singing made her anxious, but what scared her more was her imaginings of what Hunter would do if she disobeyed.

Hunter opened a door and ushered Poppy inside. "This is your room. Now, if you need anything, you only need to ask and my servants will tend to you."

"Dinner." Rosiepuff whispered. "Invite her to dinner."

Hunter paused. "You will…..join me for dinner." He suddenly glared. "That's not a request!"

Poppy gasped when Hunter slammed the door shut. She couldn't keep it in any longer, so she threw herself on the canopy bed in the room and sobbed into the comforter, letting out all her despair. This was terrible. Stuck in a cold and scary castle with a cruel king who didn't allow singing. She'd rather die. But at least her father was safely on his way home and back to Suki.

 _I'll never see them again._ The thought made her cry harder.


	4. The Enchanted Staff

**A/N: I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story!**

 **Megan-Lynch Peabody - your review made me laugh with the all caps. I thought about changing the Snack Pack into furniture, but it seemed more enchanting to make them magical creatures.**

 **Saphirabrightscale - yes, I did get the name Hunter from "Beastly." I was really just trying to think of a good, beast-like name for a troll. I also wanted to draw inspiration from other versions of "Beauty and the Beast" and not just make this a complete parody of the Disney version.**

 **Stella Wildheart - "eninac" is indeed "canine" backwards. I was having a hard time coming up with a good name for a wolf-like creature, so I went with making the word backwards.**

 **I wish I could answer all of your questions, but there are some things I don't want to spoil for later in the story. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four – The Enchanted Staff**

Poppy didn't know how long she cried. It could've been several minutes or just a few hours. However long it took, she calmed down some when someone knocked on the door.

"W-who is it?" Poppy asked in a soft voice.

"Rosiepuff, dear." Rosiepuff called from the other side of the door. "Castle caretaker. I have some tea, if you'd like."

Poppy stood and took off her cloak, walking to the door to open it. She gasped when she saw the ghostly troll holding a tray. "You're…"

"I know, we're a little strange." Rosiepuff said. "Please don't be too alarmed. I brought some tea for you." Rosiepuff set the tray down on a bedside table and started pouring a cup of tea for the princess.

"And we're here to get you ready!" Satin and Chenille announced as they came in, pushing an ornately decorated wardrobe on wheels.

Poppy almost dropped her teacup when she saw the fairies. "This is impossible."

"Tell me about it." Satin rolled her eyes with a grin.

"But here we are!" Chenille said.

Rosiepuff gently encouraged Poppy to drink her tea. "That was a very brave thing you did today, young lady. What's your name?"

"Poppy. Princess Poppy." The pink troll stared at the floor.

Rosiepuff put a hand on the princess's shoulder. "You all right, sweet pea?"

Poppy inhaled shakily. "I've lost everything. My home, my family, any dreams I had…." Poppy blinked furiously, sitting on the edge of the bed to steady herself.

Rosiepuff sat beside Poppy, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "There, there, now. Let it out."

Poppy let out her tears, clutching her teacup so hard she almost shattered it. Rosiepuff held her close and rubbed her back soothingly. Poppy noticed Rosiepuff had a grandmotherly nature, and that was just what she needed right now. A few more minutes of crying later, Poppy's cries reduced to sniffles. Rosiepuff refilled the princess's teacup, and Poppy downed half the cup in one gulp.

"Thank you." Poppy murmured.

"Don't lose faith, Princess." Rosiepuff encouraged. "Now you finish your tea. Satin and Chenille will take care of you while I go check on dinner."

"Thank you." Poppy said again, gratefully. Rosiepuff smiled warmly before standing and walking from the room, seeming to glide away.

"Now let's see." Satin and Chenille browsed the wardrobe they rolled in. "Oh!" Satin pulled out a maroon dress with pink frills. "This is lovely."

"You'd look great in that for dinner!" Chenille agreed.

"Thank you." Poppy said. "But I'm not going to dinner."

Chenille gasped. "But you must!"

"King Hunter won't be happy if you don't." Satin added.

Poppy raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The table was set. A fire roared in the fireplace. Hunter even combed his hair and put on a pitch black cloak. But his dinner guest had yet to arrive, and he was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"What's taking so long?" Hunter demanded impatiently as he paced back and forth in front of the fire. "I told her to come down, now why isn't she here yet?"

Rosiepuff and Cooper stood in the room with Hunter, trying to stall until Poppy could arrive. "Try to be patient, sire." Rosiepuff requested. "The poor girl has lost much in a very short time."

"Just think about something else." Cooper suggested. "Like how she can break the spell for us!"

"We can't expect her to fall in love with Hunter overnight." Rosiepuff told Cooper. _Especially not with that first impression._

"But the bush is already budding." Cooper protested.

Hunter gave a half-sigh, half-growl as he stopped pacing. "It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm…" He stared at his grey-skinned hand, and he glared at his caretaker and castle guard. "Well look at me!"

Rosiepuff and Cooper shared a sad look. "You just have to help her to see past that." Rosiepuff said.

Hunter crossed his arms and hunched over. "I don't know how to do that."

Rosiepuff frowned and marched over to the king. "Well you can start by making yourself more presentable. Stand up straight! Act like a gentleman!" Hunter did so, even allowing Rosiepuff to brush off his vest and smooth out his hair.

"When she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile." Cooper suggested. "Go on, show me a smile."

Hunter gave an awkward, toothy grin.

"But don't frighten the poor girl." Rosiepuff added.

"Impress her with your wit!" Cooper said.

"But be gentle."

"Shower her with compliments."

"And be sincere."

"And above all—"

Rosiepuff and Cooper spoke at the same time now. "You must control your temper!"

Hunter had covered his ears in irritation by then, but he heard the door creak open and he perked up in excitement.

Satin and Chenille poked their heads into the room with nervous smiles. "Good evening."

Hunter glared and growled, just barely managing to keep his temper reigned in. "Well? Where is she?"

Satin and Chenille stuttered and stammered over their words. "Well, she…..uh….."

"There was something…."

"She just needed….."

The twins sighed. "She's not coming."

There was a pause for a beat as everyone waited for Hunter's reaction.

" _WHAT?!"_

Everyone in the dining room jumped at Hunter's shout. He flung the doors open and marched/sprinted upstairs towards Poppy's room. Rosiepuff, Cooper, and the twins followed as fast as they could, desperate to stop their king.

Hunter skidded to a halt outside Poppy's bedroom and banged his fist on the door so hard that it shook. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Poppy snapped from inside. Rosiepuff, Cooper, and the twins shook their heads, worried for how this would turn out.

Hunter fumed a little. "You'll come out or—so help me—I'll break down this door!"

"Your Highness, if I may, I don't think that's a good way to win her over." Cooper said. "Maybe try a more… _gentlemanly_ route?"

"But she is being so difficult!" Hunter snarled.

"Gently, now. Gently." Rosiepuff encouraged.

Hunter frowned, turning to the door. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" Poppy snapped.

Hunter pointed to the door and glared at his servants as though to say 'See?' "Bow." Chenille suggested with a curtsey to demonstrate. "Suave."

Hunter, very reluctantly, took a fistful of his cloak in one hand and gave a small bow. It took all his willpower to keep a growl from his tone. "It would give me great pleasure if you joined me for dinner."

Satin gave a soft, fake cough. "Say 'please.'"

Hunter clenched his teeth. "Please."

"No, thank you!" Poppy said firmly.

Hunter lost it. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Watch me!" Poppy countered.

"Fine." Hunter growled. "You know what? Fine! Then go ahead and starve for all I care!"

"Hunter….." Rosiepuff started.

"No! If she won't have dinner with me, then she won't have dinner at all!" Hunter marched off, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Rosiepuff pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh dear. That didn't end well at all."

"Really?" Cooper droned sarcastically. "We didn't notice."

* * *

Hunter went into the West Wing and threw open the doors at the end of the hallway. The interior appeared to be a bedroom, only it was mostly destroyed. The only intact piece of furniture was a wooden side table with a small, potted rosebush under a glass case. There were only a few buds on the plant. A mirror rested next to the case, the frame and handle made of metal with intricate, thorny designs.

"I asked nicely, and she refused." Hunter growled, throwing aside an already broken table. "What does she want me to do? Beg?" Hunter snatched the mirror and looked at his reflection. "Show me the princess."

The reflective surface began to glow green, and suddenly Hunter's reflection changed to show an image of Poppy sitting in her room with Rosiepuff beside her.

"Our king isn't as bad as he seems." Rosiepuff assured the princess. "You just have to get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him!" Poppy huffed. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

Hunter stared at her for a moment before setting the mirror down. "What was I thinking? She's never going to see me as anything…..but a monster….." He sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging. "It's hopeless."

* * *

Creek lounged in an easy chair before the fireplace in the pub, his frown looking more like a pout.

"Butterbeer, Creek?" one of the troll waitresses asked as she walked by with a tray of drinks.

"Why bother?" Creek huffed. "Nothing helps."

The waitress patted his shoulder. "Keep your chin up. Things will smooth over."

Creek crossed his arms, his pout/frown deepening. Poppy may have not meant it, but she completely humiliated him with the refusal and the cake incident. He would never drop his vow to marry Poppy. She was perfect: beautiful, royal in nature like inheritance, and a great set of pipes. Ever since Creek met her, he knew he loved her. He had to marry her. Nobody could have her except him.

"How you doing, Creek?" an orange, green-haired troll wearing light blue overalls asked, leaning against Creek's chair.

"Go away, Aspen." Creek growled. "I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, so your princess refused you again." Aspen shrugged. "Never stopped you before."

"Shut up." Creek snapped.

Aspen smirked. "Come on. Lighten up. Don't be such a—"

Creek suddenly stood and grabbed Aspen by his overalls. He threw the orange troll aside, and Aspen bounced off the wall and hit the floor. Everyone in the pub stared in shock, going completely silent.

"What are you looking at?!" Creek demanded. The other trolls went about their business. Creek marched over and roughly helped Aspen to his feet. "Sorry." Creek muttered.

Aspen gulped. "No problem." He scurried away. Creek flopped down into his chair again. It was sort of an unwritten rule that trolls didn't cause harm to other trolls. But Creek sometimes lost control of his temper. If someone pushed his buttons enough, he'd let loose and break someone's nose.

The door to the pub opened, and several trolls stood and bowed as Suki strolled inside. The youngest princess nodded to a couple trolls and went right up to Creek. The purple troll looked up, saw her, and jumped to his feet so he could bow to her properly.

"Your Highness." Creek said. "Can I help you?"

"Did Poppy return?" Suki demanded. Creek didn't answer for a moment. Suki had a very strong urge to yank his hair out. "You have been watching for her just as closely as I have. I know this. Just tell me if you've seen her."

Creek sighed. "No. I haven't."

Suki groaned worriedly. "She should've been back yesterday, before it got dark."

Creek glanced outside. It was already midday, and nobody had seen hide nor hair of their princess and king. "Perhaps we should send a search party. After all, how long can Princess Poppy last out there?"

"Don't underestimate her, Creek." Suki scolded. "She knows that forest just as well as you."

"It would still be best if she had returned before dark." Creek pointed out. "For our peace of minds."

Suki didn't really want to associate herself with Creek. She found him to be a creep. But she came to him because she knew he wondered about Poppy just as much as her.

Suddenly, a young troll girl burst into the pub, startling many of the patrons. The child locked her eyes onto Suki. "Princess! Your father's back!"

Suki followed the child outside, Creek close behind her. The other patrons steadily flowed out of the pub to see Poppy and their lost king. The troll child led Suki to the edge of the village, where Suki could see a familiar figure trudging up to them.

"Dad!" Suki cried, sprinting forward and hugging him tightly. "Dad, I was so worried about you!" She felt Peppy hug her back, and he trembled fiercely. "What's wrong? Where's Poppy?"

Peppy shakily stepped away from his youngest daughter, tears in his eyes. "Poppy…she's been…she….."

Suki suddenly grew scared. "Dad, what happened?"

Peppy, coughing and beginning to cry, explained. "Poppy's been taken. She's being held prisoner by the Grey Troll!"

Much of the village gathered to greet the king and princess. Upon hearing Peppy's claim, there was a mix of reactions. Some were surprised. Others suspicious. Most rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"What are you talking about, Your Majesty?" Creek demanded. "The Grey Troll?"

"It's true!" Peppy insisted. "That's where I was and Poppy came after me! And now she's prisoner to—" Peppy coughed harshly, almost falling before Suki could catch him.

"Dad, just calm down." Suki soothed. "Creek, help me get him to the palace. Someone call Dr. Plum!"

"Yes, Princess!" the troll child from before hurried off.

Suki and Creek supported Peppy as they made their way to the castle. Peppy kept moaning about Poppy's fate, constantly muttering "Grey Troll…..the Grey Troll…." Suki and Creek exchanged worried looks. They didn't believe the whole thing about the Grey Troll. He was a myth, of course.

But if Poppy wasn't with the mythical Grey Troll, where was she?

* * *

 **A/N: I know a couple characters may seem unlike their normal selves, but it fits with the story!**


	5. Be Our Guest

**A/N: Can't technically put in the lyrics to the song, but imagine the original "Be Our Guest" from** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **(the Disney version) when reading a certain scene later!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Be Our Guest**

Things only marginally changed in the enchanted castle. Poppy lived there, but she wouldn't emerge from her room. Biggie made her meals and had Guy Diamond bring them to her. Satin and Chenille insisted on making her a few dresses. Cooper often offered to give her a tour, but Poppy refused every time because she still didn't feel comfortable in the castle. Rosiepuff often came to talk to Poppy, as did the rest of the servants of the castle. It took a few days before Poppy could meet every servant in the castle, and another day or two to get used to their appearances. True, these magical creatures were all varying shades of greys and whites, but that didn't take away the mystic aspect from their look. Poppy noticed they did have a bit of color besides their clothing: each one of them still retained the natural hue of their irises.

Rosiepuff's eyes were jade green, Cooper's sky blue, Satin's cyan blue, Chenille's violet, Biggie's forget-me-not blue, Guy Diamond's gray-blue, Smidge's light blue, and Fuzzbert's lime green.

Hunter never once came to visit Poppy. He wandered the castle as he usually did, only now he often passed by Poppy's room and stared at the door. He never did anything beyond staring and moving on. He never admitted to anyone, even himself, that he wanted to know this princess better.

One day, Poppy actually opened the door to her bedroom. Staring outside her window at the scenery finally bored her, and she already read through the three books she found on the nightstand. Plus, it was dinnertime; and thanks to Hunter's orders, she hadn't eaten dinner since her first night in the palace. Biggie's breakfasts and lunches were lovely, but she spent quite a bit of free time secretly practicing her dancing. Poppy tended to be a very active person, so she ate quite a lot. She couldn't deny that she was quite hungry right now. Besides, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to explore this castle if Hunter wasn't going to keep her in the dungeon the entire time.

Poppy slipped from her bedroom and wandered down the hallway, looking all around at the various decorations and interior architecture. The castle still appeared rather spooky to Poppy. Very dull in comparison to the Troll Tree palace where Poppy grew up. Though unnerving and rather eerie, Poppy could admire the decorations.

Biggie sighed dramatically for what must've been the thousandth time. "Oh Biggie. Stop complaining." Rosiepuff said, stacking the dirty plates from dinner. She and the rest of the servants ate their dinner at the end of the table closest to the kitchen while Hunter ate at the head of the table, closer to the fireplace. Hunter had since gone to bed.

"Such wonderful food! Going to waste!" Biggie moaned.

"We ate it all." Smidge protested as the rest of the servants helped clear the table.

"But I made enough for _all_ of us!" Biggie complained as they transported the dirty dishes into the kitchen. "Including the princess! There's still a lot left over. All that hard work and only we can enjoy it?"

"Well if the king had controlled his temper, maybe Princess Poppy would be able to join us." Guy Diamond huffed. Fuzzbert barked in agreement, the werewolf scratching his ear. Fuzzbert never talked much before he was a werewolf; now he acted mostly like a dog.

"Now, now. It's been a long week for us." Rosiepuff said soothingly. "And Biggie, I'm sure Poppy appreciates that you make her breakfast and lunch every day."

Biggie sighed curtly. "There are stark differences amongst my dishes from the entrées to the snacks to the drinks. Poppy is not getting the full experience when we restrict her to breakfast and lunch!"

"Okay, just stop." Satin sighed.

"We're all tired, Biggie." Chenille sighed too. "Look, we'll save the leftovers and you can make them into Poppy's breakfast tomorrow."

Biggie pouted. "But then it'll be a new breakfast dish instead of a dinner dish."

Everyone perked up at the knock on the door. They smiled warmly when it opened and Poppy came in instead of Hunter.

"Well hello, Princess!" Rosiepuff greeted. "What are you doing out and about?"

"Just taking a walk." Poppy shrugged. "And I _am_ rather hungry."

"She's hungry!" Biggie cheered. "I'll reheat the food from dinner!"

"No, no, we must treat her like a proper princess!" Cooper insisted. "Whip up a couple of your best dishes for her!"

"Oh, please don't go to such trouble." Poppy requested.

"Uh, maybe we should just reheat food." Smidge piped up. "Remember what King Hunter said?"

"This poor girl hasn't had a good dinner for a week." Rosiepuff said matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to let her go to bed hungry again."

"Biggie, make that order for all of us!" Cooper commanded. "We're going to have a feast with the princess!"

"Thank you." Poppy said gratefully, allowing Rosiepuff to lead her into the dining room.

Guy Diamond gasped happily. "You know what would make this even better?"

"What?" the twins asked at once.

"Music!" Guy Diamond announced.

The rest of the servants exchanged worried looks. "Uh, music?" Biggie asked. Mr. Dinkles hissed nervously. "You know Hunter's rule."

"If we do it quietly, he'll never hear us." Guy Diamond assured. "Besides…." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've been watching the princess."

"Creepy." Smidge said.

"She's dancing in her room!" Guy Diamond explained. "She's a troll, just like we all used to be. Singing and dancing is in our blood. It's part of who we are. An entire week without music and she'd throw herself out the window. You can't tell me she isn't doing her singing in secret."

"You know, a little entertainment might brighten up her spirits." Cooper pointed out. "Get her used to living here, which would bring us one step closer to getting her in Hunter's good graces."

"Which will eventually break the spell!" Chenille gasped.

Biggie sighed nervously. "All right. Well, just keep it down."

Guy Diamond cheered. "Okay, here's what we do."

* * *

Rosiepuff helped Poppy scoot her chair forward, giving the pink princess a place at the head of the table. "Now just relax and Biggie will bring out your first course."

"You're very kind." Poppy said appreciatively. "I hope this isn't too much trouble."

"You kidding?" Rosiepuff scoffed. "We haven't catered to anyone in years. You let us do our work. If you care to, give us some feedback. Like I said, we haven't worked much lately."

Rosiepuff stepped aside as the lights darkened save for a spotlight on the table. Guy Diamond appeared, the elf dressed in black pants and a silver vest with a top hat resting on his sparkling white, pixie-cut hair. He stood up on the table, bowing graciously to Poppy.

"Mademoiselle, it is with greatest pride and deepest pleasure that we welcome you here tonight." Guy Diamond said. "Now we invite you to sit back and relax as the dining service presents your dinner."

Poppy sat up in her chair, her eyes shining with excited expectancy.

Guy Diamond tipped his hat, and he began his song. Biggie came in and set a plate of crackers and snacks before Poppy. She could tell by the lizard-man's smile that Biggie took great pride in his cooking. Satin, Chenille, and Smidge joined the performance, singing and dancing along with Guy Diamond while Biggie continued cooking and bringing in food. Poppy smiled broadly, her eyes shining with delight. She soon began bouncing in her seat as she watched the show, eating from each plate Biggie put in front of her. The rest of the servants joined in the song, save for Rosiepuff who simply stood back and let them do their work.

The room already looked brighter to Poppy. Rosiepuff noticed too. It certainly looked better than the dark and dreary atmosphere it used to have. Cooper juggled a plate, bowl, and cup full of food and drink as he sang, making Biggie freak out until Cooper slid the dishware smoothly towards Poppy. Biggie chased Cooper from the room, wielding a ladle for a weapon, while the performance continued.

The lights suddenly went dim again, and a single spotlight shined on Guy Diamond as he took the solo. Satin, Chenille, Smidge, and Fuzzbert harmonized behind him (well, Fuzzbert mainly just howled). When the song picked up again, Poppy squealed excitedly as Cooper suddenly picked her up and danced around the room with her on his back. Rosiepuff delivered Poppy a tray that had a plate of cake and a cup of tea, finally joining in the song.

Biggie hadn't had so much fun in ages, and he refused to stop his singing even after he disappeared into the kitchen to keep cooking. He shined every dish before putting food on it, realizing some of the china hadn't been used in several years.

Rosiepuff refilled Poppy's cup and handed her a bowl of sugar cubes, laughing gleefully at the joyful look in Poppy's eyes. Poppy couldn't hold it in anymore. She took Guy Diamond's hand and they danced about the room, Poppy taking her turn to sing. Rosiepuff could've sworn she heard the door creaking, but she shrugged it off and joined the rest of the staff and Poppy to finish the song.

" _Please be our—"_ Guy Diamond gasped in horror. "King Hunter!"

Everyone froze and stared at the grey-skinned, black-haired troll standing at the door. He dressed in a pale blue nightgown, though the alertness in his eyes would suggest he hadn't been asleep. The staff tried to hide behind Rosiepuff, several of them shaking in terror.

"King Hunter, Your Majesty," Rosiepuff bowed. "I can explain this."

"Please, sire, I apologize." Guy Diamond squeaked timidly. "It was—"

"It was my fault!" Poppy cried suddenly. "I started it."

"No, that's not true." Rosiepuff denied firmly. "We were just having dinner—"

"And we wanted to entertain our guest." Biggie added.

Hunter stared at each of his servants in turn. Rosiepuff braced herself for the inevitable: Hunter would punish them harshly for this, just as he did several times before. Hunter's gaze fell on Poppy. The pink troll stood up taller, moving closer to Rosiepuff in a way that appeared protective of the ghost and the castle servants.

"Please, don't let me interrupt, Princess." Hunter finally said.

"What?" the castle staff asked, surprised.

"Huh?" Poppy blinked.

"Go on, eat up." Hunter gestured to the food still on the table. "Biggie is the best chef in the land. No one can top his cooking." Biggie stood up a little straighter when he heard the compliment. Hunter picked up a cupcake, licking frosting off his thumb. "Go on. Eat." He told Poppy. She smiled a little as she sat down, pulling a plate of food closer to her. Hunter looked to his servants. "Rosiepuff, Cooper, am I to understand that the lady of this castle has not gotten a proper tour?"

The two mentioned exchanged looks. "I suppose she hasn't, sire." Rosiepuff admitted.

"Well that simply won't do, will it?" Hunter mused. "See that she is given a complete tour. I want her to know everywhere she is welcome—" He glanced to Poppy. "—and the places that are forbidden."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cooper and Rosiepuff bowed to Hunter. He nodded in satisfaction, turned, and walked to the doors.

Hunter paused at the door and looked back to Poppy. "You….uh…..you have a nice voice, Princess."

Poppy blushed a little. "Thank you."

Hunter cleared his throat. "I hope we can hear more of it."

Poppy raised an eyebrow with a sideways smile. "I suppose…if you could suspend your law every now and then."

Hunter stared at her with an unreadable gaze. "What law?"

Poppy's smile grew. "The law about no singing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hunter shrugged. "Just eat your dinner so you can get that tour. Goodnight." He turned on his heel and walked off.

Poppy stared after him. "Goodnight."

Hunter retreated to his room in the West Wing, righting one of the tables and a chair so he could sit down and eat.

When he went downstairs to investigate and punish his staff for the song and dance number, he didn't expect this to happen. There he was, just lying in his broken bed and writing, when he heard the unmistakable sound of Guy Diamond's auto-tune singing voice. Hunter marched downstairs to reprimand his servants, but something stopped him: the brightness of Poppy's smile. The sun itself would be jealous of that smile.

"Jealous…..that's good." Hunter stood from his spot and sat at the desk in the corner. Opening a notebook, he dipped a quill in the closest ink well and began writing.

 _Your smile makes the sun itself turn jealous  
So much, that it refuses to come from behind the clouds  
Knowing it can't shine half as bright_

Hunter looked over the newest verse of poetry, nodding in thought. "Yeah. Yeah, that's good." He'd have to write something about her eyes, too.

 _Your eyes are like two pools, so deep  
I fear, if I dive in, I might never come up for air_

And her singing! Her voice could make flowers grow.

Hunter paused in his writing. Ever so slowly, he looked over his shoulder at the small rosebush next to the enchanted mirror. The buds had only appeared a few days ago. They wouldn't start blooming for a couple weeks. At least, he hoped so. Hunter leaned back in his chair, exhaling heavily. He had never felt this way before. What was this new feeling inside him that only came up when he thought of Poppy and the brightness of her smile?

"Maybe…maybe she _can_ break the spell." Hunter breathed.


	6. Branch the Dream Child

**A/N: So glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I have to admit, I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Guy Diamond singing that song in his auto-tune voice.**

 **ThePokemonTroll21 - yes, Poppy is Belle and Hunter the Grey Troll is the Beast. And that "Butterbeer, Creek?" line is totally a reference to Harry Potter. Good catch!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Branch the Dream Child**

"These tapestries are interesting because some were gifts from old friends and allies while others were made here in the castle by the royal family." Rosiepuff explained as she and Cooper led Poppy's tour of the castle. "The tapestry made by the monarch currently on the throne rests in the throne room itself."

"Incredible." Poppy breathed.

Cooper nudged Poppy in a friendly manner. "You liking it around here?"

"It certainly feels more like a home and less like a prison now." Poppy admitted. "I guess I could get used to it."

"I hope you can learn to love it here." Rosiepuff said. "This is your home now. You're basically crowned princess of this castle."

Poppy looked around, and her eyes settled on a set of stairs leading to a darker, more shadowed area of the castle. She paused at the bottom of the steps. "What's up there?"

Rosiepuff put an arm around Poppy's shoulders to steer her away. " _That_ is the West Wing. Remember what King Hunter said: that area is forbidden. Even the servants aren't allowed up there except for good reasons."

"Like what?" Poppy asked.

"Mainly emergencies or delivering food." Cooper said.

Poppy stared at the stairs for a moment before Rosiepuff could divert her attention away. "Hunter is very…..reclusive, isn't he?"

"That's a good word for him." Rosiepuff nodded.

"What is he hiding up in the West Wing?" Poppy asked.

"Just bad memories." Cooper shrugged.

Poppy felt a mix of curiosity and pity. Hunter was the Grey Troll. So many stories were told about him and his cruelty. Now that Poppy thought about it, no one had ever though to ask if he was that way on purpose.

The next morning, Poppy got a better look at the castle and Rosiepuff even took her outside to see the garden. Poppy wondered if the trees ever flowered. Although, she reminded herself sadly, she would most likely be around to see it. Poppy decided to focus on the rosebushes set up in a sort of maze layout around the garden. Then again, staring at these flowers only made Poppy think about what got her father and then herself into this mess.

"They're very beautiful." Poppy said, gently brushing her fingers over one of the roses. "What's so important about these roses that King Hunter would get so angry over them?"

"He wasn't kidding when he said they were his prized possessions." Rosiepuff explained. "It's for sentimental reasons. His grandmother planted them."

"Really?" Poppy breathed in awe.

"Yep." Rosiepuff nodded. "Planned the layout herself and did much of the planting."

Poppy had to jog to catch up to Rosiepuff, continuing to walk through the garden. "You certainly know a lot about this castle." Poppy mused.

"Well, you don't get to be castle caretaker without knowing a lot." Rosiepuff shrugged.

"How long have you lived here?" Poppy asked.

"All my life." Rosiepuff glanced to her ghostly form. "And afterlife, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Poppy raised an eyebrow.

Rosiepuff sighed. "Well, let's just say I didn't become like this the normal way."

Poppy didn't understand in the least. But she could tell thinking about it hurt Rosiepuff, so she didn't push it. Poppy kept looking around in awe. Then, she froze.

It was the front gate. It was right there, across a short bridge spanning over a gorge. Poppy glanced to Rosiepuff, but the ghostly troll continued through the garden, explaining the inspiration for the rosebushes' layout. Poppy almost didn't register her feet pulling her to the gate.

"And the red is symbolic." Rosiepuff explained. "Red roses are so iconic and it's considered the color of the royal family, so—" Rosiepuff paused when she realized she talked to open air instead of the pink princess. "Poppy? Princess Poppy? Where'd you go?"

Poppy reached the iron gates and clutched them tightly. Without even looking back, she opened the gates and stepped through them. The forest looked much less frightening in the cloudy daytime, but that didn't mean predators wouldn't be out. Poppy stared straight down the path ahead. She could walk home. No one would ever know. She could see her father and sister again.

"Poppy!"

Poppy froze and looked over her shoulder at Rosiepuff, who stood at the gates and stared at her almost pleadingly. "Poppy, get back here!" Rosiepuff hissed. "If Hunter sees you outside the gates, he'll throw a fit!"

Poppy stood only a few feet away from the gate. She looked back and forth between Rosiepuff and the path. _I want to go home. I really, really,_ really _want to go home._

"Poppy, please." Rosiepuff begged. "Please come back."

Poppy stared at Rosiepuff. The ghost hadn't moved beyond the gates. "Why don't you come make me?" Poppy didn't speak to mock, but rather to question why Rosiepuff wouldn't step past the gates to the castle.

Rosiepuff frowned, lifting her hand up and pushing it forward. Her hand glowed green as it hit an invisible force field, preventing her from leaving. "That's part of my curse, Princess. I can't leave even if I wanted to." She sighed with a sad look. "Please, Poppy. We need you. Just give us a chance."

Poppy stared down the path again. She shuddered as she sighed, reluctantly turning and going back to Rosiepuff. As much as she wanted to return home, Poppy made a promise in return for her father's freedom. She couldn't break it.

Rosiepuff put an arm around Poppy's shoulders after shutting the gate. "I know, honey. It'll be okay."

Poppy struggled to keep her tears back. "You said you needed me. What do you need me for?"

Rosiepuff rubbed Poppy's arm comfortingly. "It's hard to explain." She forced a smile. "You want to see our library?"

Poppy perked up a little. "You have a library?"

"What kind of palace would we be without one?" Rosiepuff scoffed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Poppy was amazed by the library and spent the rest of the day in there, reading every book she could get her hands on. Later that evening, Rosiepuff, Smidge, and Fuzzbert arrived and bowed to her.

"Princess Poppy, dinner's ready." Rosiepuff said.

"Thank you." Poppy set the book down and joined them to walk down the hall. "And I told you to just call me 'Poppy.' If this is my home, then you are my family, and family needs no formalities."

"Very wise." Rosiepuff said.

"Your dad tell you that?" Smidge asked.

"Actually, that was from my mom." Poppy corrected. She took her seat in the dining room and Biggie brought out her food. Mr. Dinkles slithered over to pour some tea into her cup. Poppy always insisted the staff join her for her meals, even though she couldn't convince them to drop their habit of sitting at the other end of the table. Poppy sat to the left of the chair at the head of the table, where Hunter normally sat. Poppy hadn't really seen Hunter in several days. Then again, she didn't really want to go looking for him.

The door opened, and everyone looked up to see none other than the Grey Troll himself. Hunter still wore his patched-up shorts and leafy vest, the clothes he seemed to always wear. His gaze traveled around the room and settled on Poppy.

"Good evening." Hunter greeted.

"Good evening, Your Highness." Poppy greeted.

"Good evening, King Hunter." The castle staff said at once.

Hunter still stood at the door. "If it pleases you, Princess, may I join you?"

Poppy glanced to Hunter's chair. "This is your table, sire."

"Yes, but you are the mistress of the castle." Hunter said. "And I do not wish to cause you distress. So if my presence makes you uncomfortable—and my appearance would suggest as such—you only need to say so, and I will leave."

Poppy was rather touched that Hunter took her impression of him into account, and also a little sad that the Grey Troll appeared to think so low of himself. Poppy cleared her throat. "No, no, it's okay." Well, it wasn't okay, really. Poppy truly did fear Hunter. But she swallowed her fear. "Please, sit down."

Hunter took his place at the table, and Biggie hurried away and returned with some food for him. Everything became awkwardly quiet. Poppy glanced to the Grey Troll every now and then, but looked away when he locked eyes with her. Hunter didn't make an effort to start a conversation, even though he really wanted to just to break the quiet. He didn't mind silence. He just hated awkward silence.

When Poppy finished her dinner, she excused herself and headed for the door.

"Poppy." Hunter's voice made her freeze. "Do you enjoy living here?"

Poppy didn't look towards Hunter. "It's…not unenjoyable."

Hunter seemed to accept this answer. "You are dismissed."

Poppy stood up a little straighter and walked off to her room. _I am a princess. I will dismiss myself whenever I please._ She held her head high and marched right to her room, half-slamming the door after her. Poppy sighed heavily and went to the wardrobe Satin and Chenille gifted her. The wardrobe overflowed with outfits for Poppy, mainly dresses, that the twins made for the princess. Poppy pulled out one of the nightgowns, rosy pink in color with satin frills on the collar, sleeve cuffs, and hem. She didn't wear the other dresses often, sticking with her blue and green sundress which she folded neatly to place on the dresser against the wall. Poppy took off her headband too and hair tie, brushing out her pink locks and settling down into bed. Winter was coming, so the flannel sheets and thick comforter made Poppy extra comfortable.

Soon, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _Poppy became aware that she woke up in the middle of the night again. She had done this several nights before. Sometimes she would call Rosiepuff to comfort her. This time, she was just too tired. So she curled up some more to fall back asleep._

 _But something wasn't right. She couldn't feel the sheets, just…..grass?_

 _Poppy finally opened her eyes, and she bolted upright when she saw that she lay in the garden instead of in her room in the castle. It had to be a dream. How else could she get out here? Especially wearing her dress and headband with her hair tied up._

" _Hello?" Poppy called, rolling to her feet. "King Hunter? Rosiepuff? Anyone?" She began walking around the garden, taking random turns through the maze in hopes of finding the castle. Except she somehow landed right in the middle of the rosebush maze. She could see the castle, but she couldn't find her way out. "Hey! Is anybody there? I can't find my way out!" Poppy groaned. "Great. Now what?"_

 _Then, she heard footsteps. Little footsteps in the grass. Poppy whipped around and saw a flash of blue._

" _Hello?" Poppy hurried down the path and around the corner, but didn't see anything._

 _There! The flash of blue again, this time joined with the footsteps and a young child's voice laughing._

 _Poppy followed the flashes, footsteps, and laughter all through the maze before she finally reached the exit, spilling her out at the back door to the castle. The door was open, so Poppy jogged up the stairs and peered inside._

 _A figure sat on the stairs at the end of the hallway, waving to Poppy cheerily. He looked like a young troll boy, maybe nine or ten years old, with cerulean skin and azure hair and glitter freckles. He wore a pair of brown shorts that had a couple green patches on them, a suspender strap over one shoulder. His light blue eyes had a joyful shine._

" _Hi there!" the boy greeted._

 _Poppy smiled as she approached the boy. "Hello. Nice to meet you."_

 _The blue troll stared up at her with a shy smile. "Gosh. You're pretty."_

 _Poppy giggled and blushed. "Aw, thanks. Say, what are you doing here?"_

" _I live here." The child said._

" _So you're a servant for King Hunter?" Poppy guessed._

" _Nah. I'm sort of like Grandma Rosiepuff." The child shrugged._

" _A ghost?"_

" _You could say that."_

 _Poppy raised an eyebrow, her smile staying on her lips. "Well, my name's Princess Poppy. You can call me 'Poppy.'"_

" _My name's Branch!" the troll child introduced. "You can call me…..uh, 'Branch!'"_

 _Poppy giggled. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Branch. But why haven't I seen you here before?"_

" _I can't come to you except in the dreams." Branch shrugged. "That's just how it works. Can we talk for a while?"_

" _I don't see why not." Poppy said. She took Branch's hand and they began strolling about the castle. Their chat turned into mostly a question-answer session where Branch asked Poppy a thousand questions, and she gave him every answer. She did so much answering that she forgot to ask him questions. Then again, Branch did a good job prattling on and on as children sometimes did._

" _Where are you from?"_

" _Do you have any siblings?"_

" _What do you like to do for fun?"_

" _What's your favorite song?"_

" _Have you always been a princess?"_

" _Your hair is so pretty. Can I touch it?"_

 _Poppy didn't mind in the least. She spent so much time with the children in her kingdom that Branch's presence made her feel right back at home again. She didn't even know where they were going as they walked, as long as they went together._

 _Then, Branch stopped. "You gotta wake up soon."_

" _Already?" Poppy sighed. "I haven't had a chance to ask you a few questions."_

" _Can I come visit you tomorrow night?" Branch requested sweetly._

" _Of course!" Poppy agreed. "I would love to talk to you again."_

 _Branch hugged Poppy's stomach tightly, and she laughed as she returned the embrace._

" _Hey Poppy?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Do you think you'll ever learn to love Hunter?"_

 _Poppy stiffened and gently cupped Branch's cheek in her hand. "No, Branch. I don't think I will."_

 _Branch nodded aimlessly. "Okay. You can wake up now. See you tomorrow night!"_


	7. The West Wing

**A/N: I love your reactions! Truly, your reviews make me laugh, and I wish I could see your reactions reading these chapters.**

 **I'm sure a lot of you are confused like FrostSentry150 about Branch. Honestly, I had to work him into the story somehow and I think we didn't see nearly enough of child Branch in the movie. He was awfully cute.**

 **If I say any more, I'll spoil the chapter, so here you go!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – The West Wing**

Poppy woke up feeling fully rested and very happy after her talk with Branch. If he would start visiting her every night, it would make her experience at this castle much more enjoyable.

For the next couple weeks, Poppy spent her time doing what she pleased in the castle. She talked with the servants, read books in the library, and walked around the garden. Philippe still lived in the castle stables, rather enjoying the place. Hunter rarely interacted with Poppy save for having dinner with her and the staff every night. Every night, Branch would visit Poppy in her dreams and talk to her. He gave very little details on his past, and only asked Poppy about her past after making sure she was okay with answering the question. Right before Poppy woke up, each and every night, Branch always ended their talks with the same question: could Poppy ever love Hunter? And, each and every night, Poppy denied it. Branch responded with a shrug or a nod, bidding Poppy farewell until their next chat.

Then, one night, Branch actually followed up that question with another one: "Why?"

Poppy had wondered how she could word it in a way the child would understand. "It's just that…..I don't see how I can ever love a monster like him. He's so selfish and cruel. It's not exactly something I look for in a friend, much less someone I love."

Branch had swung his legs back and forth, he and Poppy sitting on a bench swing in the garden. "Oh. Okay."

Poppy had stared at Branch. "Do _you_ like Hunter?"

Branch didn't answer that. Or maybe he didn't get the chance to. The dream ended there, and Poppy woke up. Poppy had sat in bed for a while, pondering Branch. The child certainly left an impact on her and made her experience at Hunter's castle more bearable. But she never saw him outside her dreams. Why?

That evening, as she ate dinner with Hunter and his staff, Poppy decided to bite the bullet.

"Hunter?" Poppy piped up.

Hunter looked to her, rather surprised she actually started a conversation. "Yes?"

"Has anyone named Branch lived here?" Poppy asked.

At once, Poppy realized she probably should've asked Rosiepuff or the servants first. The servants sunk down in their chairs. Rosiepuff dropped her fork in shock. Hunter glared fiercely.

"No." Hunter growled. "No one by that name has ever lived in my castle. Where did you hear that name?"

"I….uh…." Poppy thought quickly. "In a book."

"You'd do well to forget about it!" Hunter snapped.

"But why?" Poppy asked.

"Because Branch is nothing more than a memory in these walls."

"I thought you said nobody with that name lived here."

"Just let it go."

"Why?"

Hunter suddenly slammed his fists on the table, making it shake, and he jumped to his feet. "I said let it go!"

Poppy recoiled at his tone. She stared at her plate. "I'm sorry….."

Hunter glared at her a moment longer, and then turned and stomped from the room. He refused to let Poppy see the pain in his eyes.

Poppy looked to the other end of the table and saw only Rosiepuff. Everyone else had ducked under the table in fear. Poppy looked to Rosiepuff. "I guess I shouldn't have pried."

"It's all right." Rosiepuff sighed. "The king has a bit of a temper, as you've seen."

"How do you live with it?" Poppy breathed incredulously.

"Well, he wasn't always this way." Cooper said as everyone else eased back into their chairs. "Believe it or not, Hunter used to be a pretty nice guy before…..this….." He made a vague gesture to himself and his comrades.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked.

"We weren't always in these forms, you know." Rosiepuff said. "Once upon a time, we were all trolls just like you; and Hunter wasn't always grey, either."

"We each came to work under Hunter for different reasons." Biggie said. "On our own free will, too. I had been trained as a chef and dreamed of working for a king. I made one meal for King Hunter when he was still just a young prince. He hired me on the spot."

"We're trained as royal dressers." Satin said, putting an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Fuzzbert and I have been working with music for years." Guy Diamond said. "We made a deal with Hunter and his family that he hire us both, because one couldn't work without the other." Fuzzbert barked, and Guy Diamond translated. "That's right. Fuzzbert is a little more instrumentally inclined and I work vocals and dance."

"That's very cool." Poppy said. "But that doesn't explain why you stayed after Hunter turned so nasty."

Everyone looked down solemnly. "It's because he understands us better than anyone else." Cooper said. "We're all orphans, just like him."

"With the exception of Grandma Rosiepuff, who's been in this castle for years." Smidge added. "In fact, she's taken care of all of us."

"They all came to the castle as children, without homes and without families." Rosiepuff explained to Poppy. "Of course, I wanted to take them all in and give them a home then and there. It was Hunter who convinced his parents to allow it, by identifying each of their talents and employing them in the castle."

"After he and we all turned grey, Hunter dismissed the rest of the castle staff except for us." Cooper said. "I think he keeps us around because he considers us family."

Poppy was awestruck, unable to really comprehend how Hunter could be so kind when her experiences with him would suggest otherwise. "So how did he turn grey? And why are all of you grey and magical creatures instead of trolls?"

"It was that dumb fairy." Biggie pouted, crossing his arms. Mr. Dinkles hissed, as though he were annoyed.

"Fairy?" Poppy repeated.

Rosiepuff nodded. "Years ago, an evil fairy put a curse on the castle and the family inside. Hunter's parents had since passed away, and I guess the fairy considered us Hunter's family. So we changed to these forms, and Hunter lost his colors. That's when he dismissed the rest of the staff. We're stuck here until the spell can be broken."

"What can break the spell?" Poppy asked.

"Love." Rosiepuff answered cryptically. She didn't say anything more and took her dishes to the kitchen. Poppy stared after her, wondering what she meant.

* * *

Snow began to fall, indicating winter fully arrived to the land. Poppy hoped this would mean she could have some more fun doing snow-related activities. To her surprise, there was even snow in her dream talks with Branch. The two of them spent much of their time together playing in the dream snow instead of talking, which only made Poppy sadder when she woke up.

One day, Poppy found everyone hard at work cleaning the castle and doing what they could to make it warmer from the snow. The fashion twins did quite a bit of sewing to make new winter gear for everyone. With everybody so busy, Poppy decided to just walk around the castle to find a new place to read. She got a little turned around, but soon found the right hallway that led to a drawing room. On the way there, Poppy noticed a set of stairs she could've sworn she never saw before. Taking a better look, Poppy realized they were the stairs to the West Wing.

Her curiosity peaked again. Hunter and even Rosiepuff and the staff told her the area was forbidden. It couldn't just be because Hunter's room was up there. There had to be something Hunter was hiding.

Poppy gasped quietly. "Branch….." What if the reason Hunter got so angry at the mention of Branch was because he had the boy hidden up there? That would be a good reason to keep the West Wing forbidden. Then again, that opened up the question of why Hunter would keep a child locked up.

Finally giving in to her interest, Poppy looked around and began sneaking up the stairs. She made it to the top and started down the hallway. To her surprise, the tapestries and paintings were torn and destroyed so much they were unrecognizable. A few mirrors rested on the walls here and there, but they were all shattered. Poppy slowly walked down the darkened hallway. She saw several doors to who-knows-what.

"Branch?" Poppy whispered. "Are you down here?"

No reply.

Poppy came to the end of the hallway to a set of large oak doors with silver handles that made an ornate symbol when right next to each other. A royal family crest, no doubt. Poppy took one more look around and gently grasped one of the handles. She pulled open the door just enough for her to get inside. Based on the canopy bed, dresser, wardrobe, and desk in the room, Poppy could guess that she ended up in Hunter's bedchambers.

Except the place was trashed. The canopy bed lacked an actual canopy and really just had four tall bed posts. The bed itself looked more like a nest of blankets, pillows, and a torn-up, feather-filled mattress. The dresser was reduced to splinters and the wardrobe lay on its side with clothes spilling out. The wall paint was scratched and the paintings and tapestries in shreds. A table almost toppled over when Poppy's hip hit it, but she managed to catch and right it. Poppy stepped on something that felt suspiciously unlike the rug. Looking down, she saw a smaller painting in a frame. Poppy didn't dare pick it up and chose to kneel down for a better look. The painting looked a little more intact compared to the other paintings in the room. One half of the painting depicted a troll with dark purple skin and emerald green hair, dressed in a fancy, red-and-gold jacket with a deep blue cloak. The other half of the painting looked like it had been slashed with a dagger, so torn that Poppy couldn't make out who the other troll was.

A glow caught Poppy's eyes, and she looked up to see something shining at the other end of the room, next to a balcony. Poppy tentatively stepped closer to discover it was a small rosebush in a simple ceramic pot. There were plenty of leaves on the bush, but only a few buds here and there. A glass case rested over the bush, which sparkled with a rather unnatural glow. Poppy carefully uncovered the bush, leaning in to get a sniff. It certainly smelled and looked like a normal rosebush; yet Poppy could feel some sort of magic coming off it.

 _I wonder…if this is part of the spell….._ Poppy mused. She reached towards one of the rosebuds.

A shadow passed over her.

Poppy gasped when she saw Hunter in front of her, the Grey Troll glaring at her with more fury than she had ever seen since her arrival. Hunter lunged forward, and Poppy jumped back to watch him grab the glass case and put it back over the rosebush. Hunter locked his arctic gaze onto Poppy, and she suddenly had a great urge to run.

"Why did you come here?" Hunter demanded, slowly stepping towards Poppy.

Poppy backed up fearfully. "I…..I'm sorry….."

"I warned you never to come here!" Hunter snarled. His voice grew in volume.

"I didn't mean any harm." Poppy moved behind a table in a weak attempt to protect herself.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?!" Hunter shouted, throwing the table aside.

Poppy jumped, her back hitting one of the bed posts. "Please, stop!"

" _Get out!"_ Hunter roared, throwing more things aside in his rage. _"GET OUT!"_

Poppy didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted from that room as fast as her legs could carry her. Hunter still fumed with anger as he watched her go. Then, he realized what he just did, and his anger quickly morphed to shame. He buried his face into his hands and fell to his knees.

Meanwhile, several of the staff heard Hunter's furious yelling. Rosiepuff, Satin, Chenille, Cooper, and Biggie hurried from their spots around the castle to see what happened and caught Poppy just as the princess tied her cloak around her shoulders.

"Poppy, what happened?" Rosiepuff demanded in a concerned tone.

"Where are you going?" Cooper asked.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Poppy declared, pulling the front door open.

"No, wait!" Biggie begged. "Please wait!"

"Poppy!" the twins cried.

Too late. Poppy slammed the door shut after her and ran out into the snow.

Rosiepuff's concerned look became a furious/irritated frown. _"HUNTER!"_

Cooper groaned as Rosiepuff spirited away. "Oh great. Now _she's_ mad."

Rosiepuff marched right up to the West Wing and threw open the doors to Hunter's bedchamber. "What in the name of the sacred Troll Tree is wrong with you?!"

Hunter leaned on the table holding the enchanted rosebush. "Leave me alone."

"You will go right outside and apologize to her!" Rosiepuff ordered.

"What's the point?" Hunter sighed. "She'll never want to come back in here. You go get her if you like her so much."

Rosiepuff stood beside him and put a comforting hand on Hunter's shoulder. "You like her too. I can see it in your eyes."

Hunter cast a look towards her, but looked away again.

 _BANG!_

Hunter and Rosiepuff looked up in surprise and rushed out to the balcony. Their eyes widened when they saw Poppy riding Philippe out the castle gates and into the forest.

"No." Hunter gasped. "No, no, no! The Eninac will get her!"

If Poppy knew about the dangers of riding into the forest in the evening, she didn't care. She had to get away. She had to get as far away from Hunter and his castle as she possibly could. It didn't feel right to break a promise, but what could she do after witnessing the extent of Hunter's temper? He might kill her! Philippe must've sensed her distress, because he spooked easily when a few bugs flew by.

"Come on, Philippe." Poppy urged. "We gotta get home."

Philippe suddenly reared up and snorted fearfully. Poppy gasped when she saw a pack of Eninac emerging from the trees, snarling and eyeing her and Philippe. Poppy jerked Philippe's reins to one side, jabbing her heels into his flanks to spur him into a gallop. Poppy had to duck when they shot right through some bushes, a couple twigs catching her hair. One of the Eninac caught up to Philippe and snapped its jaws at Poppy. The princess screamed, the sound spooking Philippe even more and making him run faster.

Suddenly, Philippe's hooves broke through the ground, and Poppy realized they ran right over a frozen, snow-covered river. The Eninac tried to follow, snapping at Poppy's hair and almost catching her. Luckily, the ice slowed them down, and Philippe swam up to the shore again and resumed his run.

But the Eninac caught up and cut off Philippe, who reared up in fear. This action not only caused Poppy to be thrown off, but it also tangled Philippe's reins around the branches of a nearby bush. The Eninac moved in, stopped only by Philippe's kicks and Poppy armed with a stick. Poppy desperately pulled at Philippe's reins to free him, but he was stuck tight. Worst of all, the Eninac were closing in on them, ready for their dinner. Poppy frantically swung the stick she carried to fend off the wolf-like creatures, fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

One of the Eninac grabbed the stick in its jaws, breaking it in half. That moment of distraction allowed another Eninac to grab Poppy's cloak and drag her to the ground. Poppy couldn't break free, and a third Eninac moved in for the kill. Poppy screamed, covering her head with her arms.

" _GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

The teeth never came, and Poppy's head shot up to see Hunter had grabbed the Eninac by its scruff. He violently threw the wolf creature into a tree before tackling the Eninac that had Poppy's cloak in its teeth. Hunter shot his hair out and wrapped it around the Eninac, smashing it into a tree. The rest of the Eninac hesitated, but nonetheless prepared to fight this rival for their food. Hunter stood protectively in front of Poppy, who could only watch in terror.

All of a sudden, the fight started up again. Poppy's eyes nearly popped out of her head, they were so wide, staring in fear and shock as Hunter bravely fought off the Eninac. He would punch and kick them, often using his hair as a whip and grabbing Eninac to throw them into trees. The Eninac bit and scratched at Hunter, often tackling him to the ground too. Each time, Hunter would throw them off and fight back harder. One of the Eninac suddenly managed to bite Hunter's arm, and he screamed in pain. Yet, even when in agonizing pain, he could smash the Eninac into the ground, grab another in his hair, and slam the wolf into its pack-mates. Finally spooked, the Eninac fled for their lives.

Poppy leaned against Philippe, staring at Hunter. The Grey Troll slowly turned to face her, his breathing labored and rough. He stared at Poppy without really seeing her, blood dripping from the wound on his arm, and promptly collapsed into the snow. Poppy didn't waste any time in climbing onto Philippe's back so she could reach the reins, untying them and settling in the saddle again.

She paused. After a moment, she glanced to Hunter's still form in the snow. He came after her. Heaven's sake, he saved her life! She couldn't just leave him here. Poppy quickly dismounted and dashed over to kneel by Hunter's side. He was unconscious, but still breathing. Poppy took off her cloak and clipped it around Hunter's shoulders. It took a little work before Poppy could haul Hunter onto Philippe's back. With Philippe carrying Hunter, Poppy led the way back to the castle. Rosiepuff and the rest of the staff waited at the gates, horrified at the sight.

Rosiepuff ushered everyone inside and to the drawing room. Cooper started making a fire and Biggie disappeared to the kitchen. He returned with a bowl of hot water and a clean dish towel. Rosiepuff took the bowl and dipped the towel in the water. But when she stepped towards Hunter—currently sitting in an easy chair by the fire—he jerked his wounded arm away from her. Blood ran from his arm and down to his lap. Poppy took the towel and came closer to Hunter.

"Here, now. Let me see." Poppy requested. Hunter glared at her and even growled a bit. Poppy frowned back, trying to reach his arm despite him constantly moving it away from her. "Just hold still." Poppy urged. She pressed the cloth to the wound, only she accidentally pushed too hard and Hunter shouted in pain. The servants of the castle ducked behind Rosiepuff.

"That hurts!" Hunter yelled at Poppy.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Poppy snapped.

Hunter growled in irritation. "If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't scared me half to death, I wouldn't have run away!" Poppy countered.

"Yeah, well….." Hunter stumbled over his words, either because he was too angry or trying to find a good comeback. "You shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"You should learn to control your temper!" Poppy huffed.

Hunter didn't have a comeback for that. So he just frowned and propped his elbow up on the armrest of the chair, leaning his cheek against his fist. The staff slowly peered from around Rosiepuff, who watched Poppy and Hunter's interaction closely.

Poppy gently took Hunter's arm. "Now hold still. This might sting a little." She gently pressed the warm, wet rag onto Hunter's arm. He hissed in pain and clawed at the armrest of his chair, but kept his teeth clenched to prevent another shout. Poppy made sure to be as gentle as possible. "By the way…..I don't think I said this before…..but….thank you…..for saving my life….."

Hunter relaxed and stared at Poppy. He felt a little uncomfortable, but also touched. "Well…..thank _you…._ for not leaving me behind to be eaten by the Eninac."

Poppy giggled a little. Hunter hissed a few more times, but didn't make any more complaints as Poppy dressed his wound. Rosiepuff smiled softly at the gentle gaze in Hunter's eyes.

 _Now we're on the right track._ Rosiepuff thought.


	8. Hunter's Story

**A/N: Now, for some backstory! But first, answering reviews!**

 **lynnajens - yeah, I am looking at other movie adaptations I can apply _Trolls_ characters to. I'm looking at a lot of Disney movies like _Cinderella, Frozen,_ and _Moana_. If you have suggestions, I'm open to them!**

 **FrostSentry150 - I agree, if we saw any more of kid Branch in the movie, I would melt in my seat. So adorable!**

 **I suppose I should include a disclaimer: I don't own the _Beauty and the Beast_ stories or _Trolls._ I'm just having some fun with the characters and the storylines!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Hunter's Story**

Hunter stood on a balcony looking out to the back gardens, watching Poppy play in the snow with Biggie, Cooper, and the twins. Everyone dressed in their warm winter gear, made by Satin and Chenille. Poppy didn't make any more attempts to leave since the Eninac incident a few days ago. She certainly looked happier as she engaged in a rigorous snowball fight with the others.

Hunter gently rubbed his wounded arm. "I've never felt like this before."

Rosiepuff stood beside him, smiling knowingly. "Oh?"

Hunter stared at Poppy. "I need to do something for her. Give her something. But what?" He looked to Rosiepuff. "You're a girl. What kind of gifts do you like?"

"I can't help you." Rosiepuff shrugged. "You have to think about what you know about Poppy. Give her something you know she'd like."

Hunter thought hard. Then he lit up in realization. "I got it!" He turned and ran back into the castle.

Rosiepuff giggled amusedly. "Finally."

When Poppy returned inside, she was covered in snow. Satin and Chenille helped her get out of her wet and cold clothing and into one of the casual dresses they made for her. The long-sleeved wool dress went down to her ankles, deep blue in color.

"I'll go make us some cocoa!" Biggie announced, hurrying to the kitchen.

"Poppy!" Rosiepuff called as she came down the hallway. "King Hunter requests your presence in the drawing room."

"What for?" Poppy asked.

"He wouldn't say." Rosiepuff shrugged.

Poppy was confused, but went to the drawing room anyway. She saw Hunter standing outside the closed doors, wearing pants instead of his shorts and a long-sleeved shirt under his vest. He wrung his fingers nervously. When he looked up, Poppy could've sworn she saw his eyes light up.

"All right, I'm here." Poppy said. "What's up?"

"I want to show you something." Hunter said. "Something that I did in the drawing room." He reached for the door handles, and then paused. "You have to close your eyes." Poppy raised an eyebrow, but Hunter just shrugged. "It's a surprise."

Poppy shut her eyes. Hunter waved a hand in front of her face, confirming Poppy couldn't see a thing. Biting his lip excitedly, Hunter pushed open the doors of the drawing room and took Poppy's hands in his, guiding her into the drawing room. He positioned her dead center in the room and ran around to open the curtains and let in the late afternoon sunlight.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Poppy asked.

Hunter readjusted a book on a nearby desk. "Okay. Now."

Poppy opened her eyes, and she gasped happily. The drawing room now had a variety of musical instruments all around the area. A harpsichord stood in one corner and a piano rested in another. There was also an ocarina flute, a mandolin, a guitar, a violin, a trumpet, a tuba, a French horn, among several other instruments. On one of the desks sat three tall stacks of books.

"Where did you get all this?" Poppy asked when she finally found her voice.

"They're ours." Hunter said. "They've been in a storage room for about a decade. I thought that, you know, if you still want to practice your singing, you ought to have some music to go with it."

Poppy suddenly wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck in a hug so tight that he began choking. "Thank you thank you thank you! This is so great!" Poppy immediately went to inspect the instruments and flip through the books.

Hunter grinned. "So…..you like it?"

"I love it!" Poppy squealed. "Oh my gosh!" She plopped down on the floor, picked up a mandolin, and started tuning it. Then she looked up and saw Hunter slowly backing out of the room. She patted the spot next to her. Hunter hesitated, but Poppy kept patting the spot beside her until he gave in and sat next to the princess.

The castle staff stood by the door, peering in and smiling broadly at the sight. Cooper gave a small, girl-like squeal, only to be shushed by everyone else. Rosiepuff herded them all away so Hunter and Poppy had some privacy.

"This is so great!" Smidge cheered quietly.

"The spell will be broken in a fortnight at this rate!" Cooper agreed.

"Now, we can't rush these things." Rosiepuff reminded them. "But I think it's safe to say that we're on the right track. Let's just keep encouraging the connection."

* * *

Rosiepuff always did rounds about the castle before going to sleep every night. It was really for her own benefit: making sure everyone was in bed and things were ready for a new day in the morning. Hunter already went to bed, so Rosiepuff was a bit surprised to see Poppy still in the drawing room. She flipped through one of the flute books, playing a few tunes on the ocarina. Poppy didn't notice Rosiepuff until the ghostly troll knocked on the door.

"It's getting rather late." Rosiepuff said. "You should get to bed."

"Okay." Poppy agreed, setting the book and ocarina on the desk. She allowed Rosiepuff to lead her from the drawing room and back to her bedroom.

"I'm glad those instruments are being put to good use." Rosiepuff said. "Hunter did quite a bit of polishing and dusting to get them clean enough."

"Too bad he can't do the same for his room." Poppy joked.

Rosiepuff laughed. "Well, sadly, there isn't much that can be done about that."

Poppy nodded aimlessly. "Rosiepuff, do you know anything about a glowing rosebush Hunter keeps in his room?"

Rosiepuff scoffed softly. "Everybody in this castle knows about that rosebush. It's the origin of the spell."

"So shouldn't you do something about it?" Poppy questioned. "Like destroy it?"

"Of course not." Rosiepuff corrected. "You see, the evil fairy who cast the spell on us gave Hunter that rosebush. She told him that he has until the rosebush fully blooms to find love, or the spell will be permanent."

Poppy thought back to the rosebush. It only had a few buds. Who knows how much time Hunter had left?

Rosiepuff helped Poppy into her nightgown and even tucked her in. Poppy didn't mind. It seemed to please Rosiepuff very much. The things Rosiepuff did and the way everyone acted around her gave Poppy the impression that the ghostly troll had a deeper connection to the castle.

"Comfortable?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Yes, thank you." Poppy nodded.

"Do forgive me for the coddling, but I don't get to do this very often anymore." Rosiepuff said.

"It's okay." Poppy assured. She spoke up again before the ghost could leave. "Rosiepuff? How did you get your job in the castle?"

Rosiepuff came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, I've spent my entire life in this castle. Everyone knows and trusts me, so I work as a caretaker."

Poppy didn't know if that answered her question. She decided to go with another one. "What's it like…..being grey?"

Rosiepuff sighed. "Not fun, if I had to be honest. It's hard to keep your spirits up. Trolls aren't meant to be grey. We lose our colors when we lose our happiness. The fairy's spell sort of forced this on me and the staff. It's Hunter who truly lost his colors."

"How did that happen?" Poppy asked. "You know, Rosiepuff. I can tell."

Rosiepuff's smile became rather sad. "I do know, Poppy. I know very well what happened that caused all this. Unfortunately, it's not my place to say. You're going to have to convince Hunter to tell you."

"Like he'd ever trust me." Poppy scoffed softly.

Rosiepuff gently caressed Poppy's cheek. "Ask him. He might surprise you." She bid Poppy goodnight and left the room. Poppy considered the idea as she snuggled into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Poppy's dream with Branch was another round of playing in the snow. It began with a snowball fight and then shifted to making about a dozen snow angels and a small army of snowmen._

" _Now we gotta make a really tall one!" Branch said excitedly, rolling a ball of snow across the ground that was already as tall as him._

" _Okay!" Poppy agreed. She and Branch worked together to stack large snowballs on top of each other. Their snowman ended up being so tall that Branch had to stand on Poppy's head to arrange rocks on the top snowball for a face._

" _This is really fun." Branch said, careful to keep his balance on Poppy's head._

" _Lots of fun." Poppy agreed. Branch jumped down off her head, and she caught him in her arms. "Now where did you learn to make such great snowmen?"_

" _My daddy taught me how." Branch said as Poppy set him down. "He's really great."_

" _Does he live in the palace too?" Poppy asked._

" _He used to." Branch nodded. "He left one day and didn't come back."_

 _Poppy looked down. She could guess what that meant. "Oh. I see." She cleared her throat. "Hey Branch?"_

" _Yeah?" the blue troll child asked._

" _What do you know about King Hunter?" Poppy asked._

" _That he's kinda grumpy." Branch said._

 _Poppy giggled. "Yeah. But what else? Do you know why he's grey?"_

 _Branch thought for a moment. He plopped down right in the snow and put a fist to his chin, thinking hard. Poppy bit her lip to stop her laugh, sitting next to Branch._

" _I think he's grey because he's unhappy." Branch finally said. "Something really sad happened to him, so he lost his happiness. Now he's grey." Branch shrugged. "Why don't you ask him?"_

" _You think he'd tell me?" Poppy asked._

" _You won't know unless you ask." Branch pointed out._

" _Guess it's kind of hard to argue with that." Poppy admitted._

 _Branch laughed. He let out a blissful sigh. "Well, you gotta wake up soon. We'll talk more tomorrow?"_

" _You bet." Poppy nodded._

 _Branch leaped into Poppy's lap and hugged her tightly. Poppy giggled as she returned the embrace. Branch still had that wide smile as he pulled away. "Poppy? Will you ever learn to love Hunter?"_

 _Poppy patted Branch's head. "No, Branch. I don't think I will."_

" _Do you like him at all?" Branch asked._

 _Poppy considered it. "More than I did when I first came to the castle."_

 _Branch smiled broadly. "Okay. See you tomorrow!"_

" _See you tomorrow."_

* * *

An entire week passed before Poppy gathered the courage to ask Hunter the one thing she most wanted to know. The two of them sat in the library, Poppy in an easy chair and Hunter lounging on a couch, with the former reading _Romeo and Juliet_ to the latter.

"'For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'" Poppy finished.

Hunter had a content smile on his face. "You're good at reading aloud. Read it again?"

Poppy giggled walked to the Grey Troll, forcing Hunter to sit up and scoot over as she sat down. "Why don't you read it to me?" Poppy held the book out to Hunter.

"Uh, okay." Hunter took the book and stared at the first page. He continued to stare at the page for several tense seconds. Finally, he sighed. "I can't."

Poppy stared at him. "You never learned?"

"I did." Hunter assured. "I just don't read out loud. It's been a long time since I…..you know…..practiced."

"Since…since the spell was cast?" Poppy guessed.

Hunter tensed up, but answered anyway. "A little before that, actually. It was my dad who taught me to read. He used to tell me that for every hour I spent outside going on my adventures, I had to spend an equal amount of time reading. 'Expand your imagination and knowledge of the world,' he always said. That was the whole point of going outside and exploring the forest every chance I had."

Poppy moved a little closer to the grey king. "Hunter, what happened to your parents? And what happened to cause this spell?"

Hunter looked away, his fists clenching. Poppy could see pain in his eyes. Hunter finally sighed. "It's…a long story…"

"I got time." Poppy shrugged weakly. Hunter still didn't look towards her. Poppy put a calming hand on Hunter's fist. "I just want to help you, Hunter. Rosiepuff told me that an evil fairy put this spell on you and your family. I just want to know why. She couldn't have chosen you at random. So why did she seek you out?"

The thought of divulging personal details like that made Hunter tense. But not as tense as he normally felt when he thought about it. Poppy had this soothing aura that reminded him of Rosiepuff. Sitting with her and talking to her made Hunter feel like he could truly trust Poppy.

"When I was a kid, I had everything." Hunter began his story. "I had loving parents who doted on my every whim, and my surrogate siblings as playmates. My parents taught me how to be a king, among other things. Well, actually, that's not right. My mother taught me how to be a king and an effective ruler. I had to learn about all our allies and enemies and even potential allies and enemies. I had to know all our laws and 'what a king must do.' Our relationship wasn't nearly as great as the one between me and my dad. He taught me how to be a proper troll: how to sing and dance and play music, learning all the secrets of the forest and the creatures in it, and judging characters effectively. He used to take me out for excursions into the forest every day. Mother always hated that." Hunter started talking in a falsetto voice, mocking his late mother. "'Why are you so dirty? You're covered in mud. A prince should never be so filthy! You go take a bath right now!'"

Poppy laughed, and Hunter grinned a little. When Poppy calmed down, Hunter continued with a solemn frown on his face. "One day, my dad took me out on another forest excursion. It was pouring down rain, but we didn't care. We'd go out even if it was hailing. Well, the rain kept getting worse and worse until we were stuck in a full-on storm. We tried to get back home and had to cross a creek to get there. Next thing we know, there's a flash flood coming right at us." Hunter swallowed. "My dad…..threw me onto the shore just before the water got him. I lived, he died."

Poppy gave his hand a squeeze, letting him regain control of his emotions. Her smile encouraged him to keep going.

"I returned to the castle—in tears, as a child would after such an experience—and wanted nothing more than someone to comfort me. That comfort came from my grandma instead of my mother, because my mother…..blamed me for Dad's death. I already lost my colors by then. Watching Dad die almost instantly made me turn grey. My mother's behavior afterward only solidified it. My mother fully shut me out of her life. My grandma and adoptive siblings tried to help, but I still hadn't regained my colors. Even though my grandma completely showered me with love, I still missed seeing my mother.

"About a month after my dad died, my mother surprised me. She said she wanted to take me out into the forest to visit some of my dad's favorite spots as a way to remember him. I was twelve years old, desperate for a better relationship with my mother, and I accepted immediately. My grandma had tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen. Mother and I went into the forest, and she brought me to a river." Hunter's shoulders shook with ire.

Poppy hated where this was going. "What happened?"

Hunter inhaled shakily. "She tried to _kill_ me. She hit me over the head with a rock, tied my wrists and ankles together so I couldn't swim, and threw me into the river. She left me for dead. Thanks to her poor knot-tying skills, I could swim, but I was thrown into some rapids. By some miracle, I survived. I pulled myself out of that river and dragged myself home. Words cannot accurately describe how angry I was. You can't even fathom it. I would've attacked my own mother if Grandma hadn't held me back. Really, I think she wanted to protect me from my mother.

"That's when the fairy came to me. She knew I was angry, I guess. She came to me like she pitied me, and offered me any wish I desired." Hunter had a look of deep regret in his eyes now. "Please understand. I was a kid. A really angry kid who suffered so much in such a short amount of time. My wish to the fairy…" Poppy nodded encouragingly. Hunter sighed. "I wished my mother would die."

Poppy couldn't stop her gasp.

Hunter wouldn't look at her. "The fairy granted my wish. Killed my mother with a floating sword. But the evil wish came with dire consequences: the curse that still haunts my castle and the trolls inside to this day. I sent my entire staff away so the spell wouldn't affect them. Rosiepuff and all the others here now, they chose to stay. I didn't want them to remain grey, stuck in bodies that weren't their true forms. But they were still the only family I had. To be honest….I'm really, _really_ glad they stayed."

Poppy put a comforting hand on Hunter's clenched fist, saddened by the pain in his eyes. "What about Branch? Who was he?"

Hunter sighed. "Branch was just another child who lived in the castle. He was kind and brave, so full of love and laughter. Not too bad of a singer, either. Rosiepuff used to say he had the voice of an angel."

"What happened to him?" Poppy asked. "Did he leave too?"

Hunter's ears drooped a little. "No. Branch….he was destroyed….a long time ago."

Poppy's heart clenched. The child she spent so much time talking to in her dreams was dead. How could she have not picked up on that sooner? She stared at the ground in thought. "Rosiepuff basically acted like a mother to your surrogate siblings, right? Was she always the castle caretaker?"

"In a way." Hunter nodded.

Poppy looked back to Hunter. "She's your grandma."

Hunter nodded. "She and I used to have a really good relationship. She was really more of a mom to me than my real mother. Ever since I cursed our home, my relationship with Grandma hasn't been too great."

"I wouldn't say that." Poppy said, making Hunter stare at her in surprise. "I think, if you talk to Rosiepuff, you'll see that she still loves you and wants what's best for you. Just try and reconnect with her. She'll appreciate it, I'm sure."

Hunter slowly smiled. "Okay. Okay, I'll try."

Poppy grinned warmly. She tapped the book still in Hunter's lap. "Back to the book." She flipped to the first page. "Here. Start here."

Hunter stared at the words, slowly reading and sounding them out. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he really enjoyed this. His heart felt lighter, a little less sorrowful. That feeling of comfort came back, and he realized that he actually began feeling something for Poppy.

What if Rosiepuff was right? What if he was actually falling in love with Poppy?

Later that night, Hunter sat cross-legged on his broken bed and read another book Poppy chose for him: _Beauty and the Beast._ Hunter wondered if Poppy chose this on purpose, and what that might mean for their relationship.

Someone knocked softly on the door. "Come in." Hunter said, not looking up from his book.

Rosiepuff opened the door and peered inside. "Good evening, King Hunter. Just doing my normal rounds. Everything all right in here?"

"Yes, thank you." Hunter nodded.

"Good." Rosiepuff said. "Well, goodnight."

Hunter paused. "Hey Grandma?"

Rosiepuff froze right before she could close the door. She looked back to Hunter. "Yes?"

Hunter fidgeted in his seat. "Uh…..I don't think…well, I know I don't say this enough…..but…..thank you….for….for everything."

Rosiepuff smiled and slipped back into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked up and sat on the edge of Hunter's bed, balancing on the uneven bedding. "You haven't called me 'Grandma' in years."

Hunter rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. And that was really stupid. Sorry."

Rosiepuff laughed lightly. "We've been through quite a lot, haven't we?"

"Yeah. Something else that's my fault." Hunter huffed.

Rosiepuff put a gentle hand to Hunter's cheek and guided his eyes to meet hers. She let out a sigh through her nose. "I knew your mother was up to something. It didn't occur to me until it was too late that she would try to kill you. If I had only acted sooner….." Rosiepuff swallowed. "I would've done anything to keep you from harm."

Hunter suddenly shot forward and wrapped his arms around Rosiepuff's neck in a tight hug. Rosiepuff held him close, and part of her didn't want to let go. It had been so long since Hunter hugged anyone, much less her.

"Things will work out." Rosiepuff assured. "Just keep your chin up."

Hunter sighed with a small smile. "I'll try."


	9. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: Again, can't put in the song lyrics here. But you ought to know what song is coming up!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – Beauty and the Beast**

Time went by.

Though life continued as normal for Poppy, she spent much more time with Hunter. This didn't go unnoticed by the staff, who had to use quite a bit of willpower to reign in their joy. The bond between Poppy and Hunter grew stronger and stronger every day. To Rosiepuff and the staff, it looked like love blossoming. No one knew about Poppy's talks with Branch every night. The child always ended their dream talks with the same question: could Poppy ever learn to love Hunter? Poppy always denied it, yet her wording changed with every answer. Though the wording changed, Poppy always affirmed that she would never have any romantic feelings for Hunter.

* * *

" _So if you don't love Hunter, why do you say you like him?" Branch asked one night._

" _Well, he's like a friend now." Poppy explained._

" _What does that mean?" Branch asked. "Is he your friend or not?"_

 _Poppy didn't know if she wanted to have this conversation, especially with a child. "He's…..look, Branch, this is complicated."_

" _I'll listen anyway." Branch said innocently._

 _Poppy sighed. "I guess I can consider Hunter a friend. But I won't love him."_

" _You won't?" Branch clarified._

" _No."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because…he's…..not my type."_

 _Branch stared at her for a moment and then smiled broadly. "Okay!"_

 _Poppy was confused, but she didn't get to say anything more. She woke up._

* * *

"Stop pacing. You're going to put a rut in the floor." Rosiepuff said, not looking up from her sewing.

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair, glancing to the enchanted rosebush. All the buds came in, and a few of them were beginning to bloom. "I'm not sure I can do this."

Now Rosiepuff paused in her work fixing up Hunter's jacket. "You don't exactly have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring."

"Bold. Daring." Hunter nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

"Just let us help you." Rosiepuff assured. "This is going to be great. Biggie is making his best dishes and the twins are making a lovely dress for Poppy. There will be dinner, dancing, music, and when the moment is right, you confess your love."

"Yes, yes!" Hunter slumped a bit. "No. No, I can't."

"You care for her, don't you?" Rosiepuff asked.

"More than anything." Hunter nodded.

"Then you must tell her." Rosiepuff urged. Hunter looked to Rosiepuff with a look that clearly said 'Help me.' Rosiepuff smiled comfortingly. "It will be fine. You can do this."

"How do you know?" Hunter asked.

"Because you're _my_ grandson." Rosiepuff said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Satin and Chenille fashioned the perfect ball gown for Poppy: off-the-shoulder straps, a sweetheart neckline, and a long pleated skirt with a sheer fabric over the top. The dress was sky blue in color while the straps and sheer fabric were spring green. Smidge pulled Poppy's hair into an elegant bun, which could easily be pulled loose should Poppy find it uncomfortable. Guy Diamond helped with Poppy's makeup: light yet elegant. When they finished, the entourage led Poppy out to the ballroom where Hunter would meet her. Hunter pulled at the collar of his jacket nervously. The formal clothing was once a set that belonged to his father, which Hunter's father intended to pass down to his son had he lived long enough to do so. The clothing was simple yet regal: black pants, a blood red jacket with gold embroidery, and an indigo cape clasped around his shoulders with a pin bearing the royal family's crest.

Poppy had to lift the dress skirt a little so she could walk down the stairs. She glanced up another set of stairs, where Hunter stood, and smiled at him. Hunter looked to Biggie and Cooper, who nodded encouragingly. Clearing his throat and steeling his nerves, Hunter forced himself to walk down the steps and approach Poppy. Smiling, the grey king bowed and the pink princess returned the gesture with an elegant curtsy. Hunter offered his arm, and Poppy took it as they walked to the dining room. Dinner was quiet for the most part, and served as time to stall so the staff could prepare the ballroom.

When the royal pair made their way to the ballroom, Hunter was a little surprised to see the setup. Not only was the room sparkling from being freshly cleaned, everyone from the staff armed themselves with an instrument and set up on a small platform nearby. Fuzzbert took on his old role as palace conductor, holding a baton in his teeth. The staff nominated Rosiepuff to do the vocals. If she could sing a good lullaby, then this would be a cinch. Poppy led Hunter to the center of the room as the music began. She guided Hunter's hand to her waist and put her hand on his shoulder, interlocking their free hands. Hunter gulped, feeling butterflies do a tango in his stomach when Poppy smiled at him again.

Poppy took the lead first. Good thing, too. Hunter didn't take very many dance lessons as a child. He stared at his and Poppy's feet so he wouldn't step on her toes. Poppy was patient, moving slowly and smoothly through the waltz. Hunter felt himself getting in the groove of the dance, and a smile crept onto his face. Feeling more confident, he readjusted his hold on Poppy's hand and she let him take the lead. Their waltz had them circling about most of the room, their eyes never leaving each other's.

Poppy loved seeing that warm, genuine smile on Hunter's face. She only saw that smile a few times since she came to live in the enchanted castle. Except she never saw it so wide before. She pulled herself closer to him and nuzzled her head in the crook of his shoulder. Hunter involuntarily tensed up at the embrace, but soon relaxed and accepted the loving gesture. He smiled broadly at his grandmother and the staff, who looked just as excited as they continued the music.

As the song finished, Hunter and Poppy concluded their waltz and moved out to the balcony. Their eyes kept locking and breaking away, a blush in their cheeks. The staff leaned forward to stare after the couple. "This is so exciting!" Cooper cheered in a hushed tone.

"I can't see!" Biggie complained quietly. "Let's get a closer look!"

"No!" Rosiepuff shushed them. "Let them have their space and it will all come naturally."

Hunter and Poppy sat on a bench by the railing of the balcony. Poppy played with her skirt. Hunter traced his finger over the embroidery pattern on his chest. Silence fell over them.

Finally, Hunter bravely scooted closer to Poppy and took her hands in his. "Princess, are you happy here? Do you enjoy living in this castle?"

"I do." Poppy answered with little hesitation. "I can honestly say that, while it was a rough start, I do love living in this castle with you and your family."

Hunter was almost overwhelmed with relief. Now he just had to gather his courage and confess to Poppy what he truly felt. Then he noticed Poppy staring off into the starry night sky with a longing gaze. "What is it?" Hunter asked.

Poppy sighed sadly. "I just really miss my dad and my sister. I wish I could see them again."

Hunter didn't like seeing Poppy upset. He loved her smile too much. He thought for a moment, and then lit up with an idea. "I know a way you can."

Poppy was confused, and very surprised when Hunter actually led her right to his bedchambers in the West Wing. They approached the table where the magical rosebush rested, and Hunter held out the enchanted mirror to Poppy.

"This mirror will let you see anything. You only need to ask." Hunter explained.

Poppy took the seemingly delicate mirror and looked at her reflection. "I'd like to see my father and my sister, please." The reflective surface of the mirror glowed brightly and changed to show a new image. Poppy gasped.

The scene showed King Peppy lying in his bed, his skin pale and his breathing erratic. He coughed a few times. Suki, sitting in a stool beside his bed, gently patted his forehead with a damp cloth. Tearstains graced her cheeks and she looked exhausted.

"He's sick." Poppy choked. "He might be dying. How could this happen?"

Hunter knew it could've been any number of reasons: general sickness or sorrow at losing his eldest daughter. He took a look at the scene in the mirror. "He might be all right." He shrugged weakly.

"You sure?" Poppy asked in a distraught tone. "He can't die now. Suki's not ready. If he doesn't make it…."

Hunter looked to the rosebush. He still had several rosebuds left that needed to bloom. That would take some time…probably…. "Is…is one week long enough?"

Poppy looked up. "What?"

Hunter stared at the princess. "You have to go to him. Remind him why he needs to stay or, if necessary, make his passing more peaceful. But you still gave me your word that you would stay in this castle. So I will let you go back home to your father and sister on the condition that you promise to return in one week. Agreed?"

"Yes!" Poppy gasped happily. "Yes, of course!"

"You will come back in one week?" Hunter asked.

"I promise." Poppy said seriously. "You have my word. I just have to go and bring back some hope to my family."

Hunter nodded slowly. "Then go. Pack a bag. You'll leave in the morning."

Poppy teared up from happiness. She looked to the scene in the mirror. "Hang on, Dad. I'm coming." She set the mirror down gently and hurried off to her room. Hunter exhaled slowly. This was a huge risk. But he had to do it. It felt right to do it.

The next morning, Poppy met Hunter and the staff at the front door, dressed in her normal dress and her cloak around her shoulders. She didn't have any possessions she brought with her, but Hunter insisted that she bring back a few dresses for herself and her sister. Biggie also packed snacks for the trip back and Smidge prepared Philippe.

"You're ready to go?" Hunter asked. Poppy nodded, and Hunter handed her a small parcel. "Inside you'll find an amulet. I put a spell on it. Once you're ready to come back, just go to sleep wearing the amulet and you'll wake up back in the castle. The enchanted mirror is in there too, in case you forget about us."

Poppy grinned as she accepted the parcel. "I don't think I'll be forgetting any of you anytime soon."

Hunter smiled back. "Just remember: one week."

Poppy hugged the Grey Troll. "Thank you so much. I'll see you in a week."

"One week." Hunter repeated, reluctantly pulling away from Poppy.

"Don't worry. I made you a promise and I always keep my promises." Poppy assured. "That was one of the most important things my mother taught me before she died."

Hunter was awed and took comfort in knowing this. So he held the door open and let Poppy hop onto her horse. Poppy spurred Philippe into a gallop, and she disappeared into the forest.

"All right, I'll say it first." Cooper said. "I don't like this."

"It would have been cruel to keep her from her ailing father." Hunter said.

"Your Majesty, your actions are noble and kind." Rosiepuff said. "But will Poppy really return? She tried to leave before."

"She was scared then, and didn't trust me." Hunter reasoned. "We should have more faith in her."

Rosiepuff and the staff exchanged looks. They did trust Poppy. Still, it had been months since Poppy was home. What if being back in her kingdom overwhelmed her so much that she decided she wanted to stay?


	10. Tensions at Home

**A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday! Lots of stress at work and barely a moment to breathe.**

 **Saphirabrightscale - The dance scene is my favorite too! I wish i could draw better so I could illustrate that scene for Poppy and Hunter. I've been drawing a lot of inspiration from La Belle and La Bete, and I think you'll see more of that in this chapter.**

 **Jpbake - I thought about putting Poppy in Belle's dress, but I just didn't like how it looked in my head.**

 **FrostSentry150 - you're not annoying at all! I love your enthusiasm. I won't say anything on what Creek will do in this story because I don't want to spoil anything. I can say that the title of this chapter should give you some clues to the tone of the current point in the story.**

 **SilverG - I was totally singing the song as I was writing it, and I kept trying to imagine how GloZell would sound singing it.**

 **AnimationFan15 - heaven forbid I be the only person to make a Trolls Beauty and the Beast because I did it first. I know another author who wants to write a story like that, and I want to make a Tangled Trolls like that author is doing now. Go ahead! Write your version. If you draw any inspiration from my version, please just say so.**

 **Guest - of course Hunter could have wished for his father back, but hindsight is always 20/20.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – Tensions at Home**

Poppy arrived at her kingdom well after night had fallen, so no one really saw her come in. If anyone did see her, they only saw a shadowy figure on horseback heading for the castle. The troll guard at the castle gate eyed the rider suspiciously, and then his eyes widened in shock to see Poppy's face lit up by the torchlight. He quickly opened the gate to let Poppy in. Poppy trusted her horse and belongings to a couple servants and sprinted to her father's chambers. She rounded the corner and saw her sister slowly coming down the hallway with a fresh bowl of cool water.

Poppy teared up and smiled broadly. "Suki!"

Suki looked up, her eyes widened, and she dropped the bowl. Poppy took that moment and almost tackled her sister in a hug. Suki broke down into tears and hugged her sister tightly.

"You're back." Suki sobbed. "H-how did you….."

"Suki, where's Dad?" Poppy asked urgently.

"This way!" Suki took Poppy's hand and practically dragged her to their father's room. The local healer, Dr. Plum, tended to him. But she nearly fell over from shock when she saw Poppy. Dr. Plum stepped back and allowed Poppy to approach her father.

"Dad?" Poppy breathed, holding Peppy's hand in both of her own. "Dad, wake up."

Peppy stayed motionless for another moment before Poppy's voice roused him awake. He wearily blinked his eyes open, and he gasped softly when he saw a familiar pink face. "Poppy…my baby…you're….."

"I'm back, Dad. I'm right here." Poppy wrapped her arms around Peppy's neck, helping him lean up a bit more to give her a proper hug.

Tears of joy leaked from Peppy's eyes. "How did you ever escape from that Grey Troll?"

"I didn't escape." Poppy corrected. "He let me go."

Peppy finally pulled away to stare at his daughter in disbelief. "That horrible, beastly troll?"

"He's not a beast, Dad." Poppy assured. "He's different. He changed somehow."

Peppy highly doubted that. He smiled nonetheless. "Well you're home now. That's what's important."

"Just wait until everyone sees you tomorrow." Suki said excitedly. "Most of the kingdom thought you were dead, even Creek."

"Oh yeah?" Poppy asked inquisitively.

"He was pretty devastated." Suki said. "Wanted to go out and find you. When he finally accepted your 'death,' he locked himself in his home."

"I'll have to make a formal appearance tomorrow." Poppy mused. "For now, Dad, you should get some sleep."

Peppy chuckled. "I don't think I can sleep now, knowing you're home."

"You need your rest if you want to get better." Poppy reasoned. "Just sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

Peppy settled back on his pillows. His daughter had returned. That was all he needed to sleep easy.

* * *

The next day, Poppy made her formal appearance to her people, who were overjoyed to see her alive and well. Creek forgot all formalities and hugged Poppy as tightly as he could. Poppy returned the embrace, surprised yet awed by Creek's apparent change of character. Everyone wondered what happened to her since she disappeared months ago. Poppy wouldn't say, wanting to keep Hunter a secret. Who knows how the other trolls would react if they knew the legend of the Grey Troll was real?

Only Peppy and Suki found out the truth. Peppy had been the first "guest" of the Grey Troll, and Poppy couldn't keep Suki out of the loop. So Poppy told her father and sister about everything in the enchanted castle: the magical staff, the layout of the palace, and King Hunter's change of character during her time there. The only thing Poppy didn't mention was the curse. Her father already looked worried enough. If he knew Poppy stayed in a cursed castle, he'd probably have a heart attack.

Peppy shook his head, drinking tea with his daughters in the drawing room. "I'm sorry, Poppy, but I can't imagine the Grey Troll understanding the concept of mercy."

"He let you stay in his castle when the Eninac chased you." Poppy pointed out.

"And then imprisoned him and wouldn't let him go until you offered yourself as a replacement." Suki countered.

Poppy grinned despite the attitudes around her. "I'm telling you he's truly changed. Hunter isn't the same grumpy troll you met, Dad."

"'Grumpy' seems to sugarcoat it, don't you think?" Peppy muttered.

"Well maybe I'll convince him to let you two visit when I go back." Poppy suggested.

Peppy suddenly spewed his mouthful of tea. "What? Go back?"

"Poppy, what are you talking about?" Suki demanded.

"I can only stay for a week." Poppy explained. "Hunter wants me back once I make sure you're all right." She looked to Peppy at that last part. Peppy certainly felt better than he had in weeks. Three days spent with both his daughters at home helped boost his moral and emotional health, which helped his physical wellbeing. His illness almost completely disappeared. But he already felt sick to his stomach again at the thought of Poppy returning to the Grey Troll.

"Poppy, you can't go back to that monster." Peppy insisted.

"Dad, I made him a promise." Poppy said. "I keep my promises."

"You can make an exception this time." Peppy assured. "For the sake of your safety."

Poppy frowned, standing from her spot. "Drink your tea, Dad. We're not going to talk about this anymore." She turned on her heel and marched from the room.

Peppy and Suki had never seen Poppy so serious before. Still, they couldn't let Poppy go back to the Grey Troll. He couldn't possibly be kind. So they spent the next couple days trying to make Poppy forget her promise. They took her to all her favorite spots in the kingdom, had her read to the children everyday, and stockpiled other royal duties onto her so she would be busy. Peppy and Suki had hoped that seeing everything about her old home would encourage Poppy to forget her promise. While Poppy did love seeing her people again, especially the children, she constantly thought back to the enchanted castle. She missed Grandma Rosiepuff's stories and warm, welcoming nature. The chef in her father's castle definitely didn't cook like Biggie. Cooper's jokes always made her laugh. Worst of all, Poppy found she no longer dreamed of Branch, the little blue troll child who had so much energy and life. She could only assume this was because Branch was connected to Hunter's castle. As long as Poppy wasn't there, she wouldn't dream of the troll boy. Poppy could check in with the staff using the mirror Hunter gave her, but it wasn't the same as actually talking to them.

Then there was Hunter himself. Surprisingly, Poppy found that she missed her talks with the Grey Troll. As her one week home came to an end, Poppy grew excited at the thought of returning to the enchanted castle and even going back to Hunter.

Suki, when she realized tricking Poppy wouldn't work, resorted to dragging her sister into the library so they could talk. There, Suki did everything she could to talk Poppy out of going back. Tomorrow would be her seventh day home, which means she would have to leave very shortly afterwards.

"You know Dad will never let you leave the kingdom just to go back to the Grey Troll." Suki pointed out, using the last arrow in her quiver of arguments. "You won't even make it past the castle gates."

"I don't need to." Poppy shrugged. Her confidence in the situation was so strong that she spent the entire argument countering Suki's points while simultaneously reading a book on a couch.

Suki raised an eyebrow at Poppy. "Oh? And how do you expect to get back to the Grey Troll?"

"I expect to get back to _Hunter_ with this." Poppy pulled from her hair the amulet Hunter gifted her. "All I have to do is fall asleep with this, and I'll wake up in the castle. At least, that's what Hunter told me."

Suki stared at the amulet. If the legends were true, then the Grey Troll most likely did have magic inside him, which means he could've easily put a spell on that amulet. Quite suddenly, Suki snatched the amulet from Poppy's hand and threw it into the fire.

"Suki!" Poppy cried, rushing to the fireplace to save the amulet. Suki grabbed Poppy and pulled her back. She tripped over her own feet and the princesses hit the ground. Suki refused to let go of Poppy, despite how much she struggled. "Suki, let go!" Poppy screamed. "Let go of me!"

"I won't!" Suki yelled. "I won't let you go back! I can't lose you too!"

Poppy froze. She felt Suki bury her face into the crook of her neck, and cool tears dripped onto her shoulder. Poppy sighed, gently prying Suki off her back so she could give her sister a proper hug. Suki shook like a leaf in the wind, clutching onto Poppy like she was the only thing anchoring her to the ground. They stayed like that for a long moment.

"Suki."

"Don't go back to him, Poppy. He'll kill you. I know it."

Poppy smiled patiently as she pulled away, tilting Suki's head up so they could lock eyes. "Do you remember all those walks in the forest we went on? All those 'dangerous' animals we met? Don't you remember how that all ended out?"

Suki did remember. Somehow, in some way, Poppy tamed the savage beasts long enough to avoid being eaten. Poppy even befriended some of these creatures. Suki sighed. "You really think that just because you could tame them you could tame the Grey Troll?"

"Yes." Poppy assured. "Suki, he's not all that he seems. I know it." Suki didn't speak, so Poppy tried something else. "You want to meet him?"

Suki blinked in amazement. "Meet him? The Grey Troll?"

"So you can see that he's changed." Poppy stood and walked to the fireplace. She noticed the amulet still sitting on the flaming logs, and she took the fire poker to pull out the necklace by its chain. To her and Suki's astonishment, the amulet was cool to the touch and completely unscathed. Poppy took Suki's hand. "Suki, come with me to meet Hunter the Grey Troll. I swear to you, you won't be disappointed."

Suki analyzed Poppy's eyes for the truth. She saw complete confidence. "Okay." Suki exhaled slowly. "Okay. I'll meet this Grey…..uh, Hunter."

Poppy hugged Suki tightly. "Thank you."

Suki grinned a little. "I hope you're right, Poppy."

* * *

Peppy couldn't take it. What he was about to do was so dishonest and might very well hurt someone he loved. It was so…so un-troll-like. But he couldn't let his eldest daughter go back to that monster of a troll.

When Poppy and Suki left for bed, Peppy waited about half an hour to make sure they were truly asleep. Then he snuck into Poppy's room as quietly as he could. Poppy slept peacefully in her bed. A book rested on her stomach, the same one she held as she fell asleep reading. Peppy scanned the room and saw the Grey Troll's amulet on Poppy's nightstand. Peppy tiptoed over to the nightstand and slowly picked up the amulet, watching Poppy in case she woke up. The pink princess troll stirred a little. Instead of awakening, Poppy readjusted her position and fell back into slumber. Peppy moved quietly out the door.

Once he knew it was safe, Peppy made a break for it. He ran out the back door of the castle and hurried to the garden.

 _Now my daughter will be safe._ Peppy thought, relief coming over him.


	11. Searching

**Chapter Eleven – Searching**

On Poppy's seventh day of her stay home, the enchanted castle was all abuzz. The staff worked together to clean the entire castle in preparation for Poppy's return. Biggie planned a wonderful breakfast for the princess when she arrived the next morning. Satin and Chenille made Poppy a variety of new outfits: a welcome-back-to-the-castle gown, a breakfast outfit, a relaxing-in-the-drawing-room muumuu, among other outfits for the entire day. Rosiepuff went all around the castle to help out the staff and check in on their progress.

Rosiepuff came to the drawing room, where she found Hunter sitting at the piano with a book in his lap and tapping the point of a quill against his lip in thought. Rosiepuff grinned at the sight. Of all the residents in the castle, Hunter was the most excited for Poppy's return. The sight amused his grandmother and the staff very much. Only Rosiepuff really noticed the fact that Hunter looked less grey. His happiness was coming back, and so were his true colors. Rosiepuff wouldn't show it, but seeing this thrilled her very much.

"You've been at that piano all day." Rosiepuff spoke up, catching Hunter's attention.

"Hey! Just the troll I wanted to see. I need your opinion on something." Hunter said quickly, not really acknowledging Rosiepuff's comment.

"What are you doing?" Rosiepuff asked as she came to stand beside the piano.

"I wrote a song for Poppy." Hunter said.

Rosiepuff stared at the king. " _You_ wrote a song?"

"Which is why I need your opinion." Hunter could easily guess what Rosiepuff thought about the idea that he wrote a song after all these years. "I've got the chorus down. Listen to this and be honest. Tell me what you think." Hunter set his music up on the piano and started playing. Rosiepuff had to use all her willpower to keep her excitement at bay. She hadn't heard Hunter sing in years, after all.

Hunter looked to his grandmother when he finished. "What do you think? Will she like it?"

"She'll love it!" Rosiepuff assured. "I think she will absolutely love it!"

"Yeah?" Hunter nodded nervously. "It's not done yet. I need to work on the other verses."

"Even if that's all you sing to her, she will absolutely love this song." Rosiepuff said.

"How can you be sure?" Hunter asked.

"Because you wrote it for her." Rosiepuff answered.

* * *

Poppy never missed breakfast. So when she didn't come down to join Suki and Peppy that morning, they knew something was wrong. Suki volunteered to go up and check on her sister.

She knocked softly on Poppy's bedroom door. "Poppy? You okay?" She heard something fall over, and she hesitantly pushed the door open to find Poppy tearing her room apart looking for something. "Poppy? What are you doing?"

"My amulet!" Poppy cried desperately. "The one Hunter gave me! It's missing!"

"All right, all right. Just calm down." Suki soothed. "You checked your hair, right?"

"I never leave anything in my hair when I go to sleep." Poppy claimed. "Besides, the amulet takes me back when I wear it while I sleep. So I've been putting it on my nightstand. But when I woke up this morning, it was gone!" Poppy ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. "I have to find it. I'm supposed to go back tonight. Everyone's expecting me at the castle tomorrow morning!"

"Then we'll find the amulet." Suki assured. "After all, that's the only way you're getting out of the kingdom to get to the Grey—er, Hunter. So don't lose your head. Let's think this through. You put the amulet on your nightstand every night?"

"Yes." Poppy bobbed her head. "And it was always right there when I woke up, and I put it in my hair for safekeeping."

"How about we scour the castle?" Suki suggested. "Maybe you dropped it somewhere."

"But I know I left it right there!" Poppy insisted.

"It won't hurt to try." Suki reasoned. "We'll search the castle and go from there."

Poppy slowly nodded. "Thanks, Suki."

Suki still had her reservations about Hunter. That wouldn't stop her from helping Poppy do what made her happy. Working together, the princesses searched the entire castle twice through and still found nothing. Poppy grew more and more erratic by the second, desperate to find the mystic amulet that would take her back to Hunter and the enchanted castle. If she wasn't in there tomorrow, what would Hunter do? Would he dare to come to Peppy's kingdom and find her? If his temper flared again, that could very well happen. Poppy couldn't allow that. No telling how the other trolls would react to seeing the Grey Troll.

"Seriously?!" Poppy moaned as she and Suki finished searching the castle for the third time. "How could I lose it?"

"Poppy, freaking out won't help." Suki huffed. "Maybe you dropped it while taking a walk. Anything could've happened. Why don't we try splitting up? You go search the village, see if someone found the amulet. I'll check the garden." She put a comforting hand on Poppy's arm. "We'll find it. You'll go back to that castle, okay? Just have a little faith."

Words couldn't describe Poppy's appreciation for her sister's efforts. She and Suki split up to resume their searching. Poppy knew she liked to take certain paths through the village, so she decided to go there first. She walked slowly, her eyes glued to the ground for any flashes of gold.

"Ah, Princess Poppy!" Creek stopped in his path and jogged to catch up with her. "Just the troll I wanted to see." Poppy didn't answer, so Creek walked alongside her and continued speaking. "I was hoping we could talk, catch up a bit more. It's been so long since you were home and we haven't seen each other much since you got back. How about a walk? Or a picnic? Anywhere and anything you want to do. I just want to do it together." Poppy still ignored him, and Creek stared at her with unease. "Poppy? What's wrong?"

Poppy finally stood up straight and sighed impatiently. "I've lost an amulet! Gold. Pretty design on the front. It's very important to me and I can't find it anywhere!"

"Easy, love, easy." Creek said gently. "I'm sure it'll turn up. How about I help you find it?"

Poppy blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course." Creek said. "You're the one who said 'many hands make light work.' Well, then let's change it to many eyes make light searching."

Poppy smiled for the first time all day. "Thank you, Creek. Really."

"No thanks is needed, Princess." Creek said. "Now let's get looking." He let Poppy lead as they continued down the path. Creek often glanced to Poppy as he scanned the ground for the amulet. Poppy's fitful behavior since her return confused Creek greatly. It was like she was very panicky about something. Something she didn't want anyone to know about. What could be so bad that Poppy would want to hide it? Everyone in the kingdom has talked about where Poppy disappeared to for so long, but nobody knew where she went. Peppy still spun stories of Poppy being kidnapped by the Grey Troll. Nobody believed him, of course.

If Poppy wasn't with the Grey Troll, then where was she for so long?

* * *

Hunter could barely sleep that night, he was so eager. He woke up just as the rays of the sun peered over the horizon, leaped out of bed, and pounded on the doors to the bedrooms of his staff.

"Wake up!" he called in a hushed tone. "Wake up! She's back today! She's back today!"

Rosiepuff moaned sleepily as Hunter shook her awake. "She's probably not even awake right now."

"So we have to be ready when she _does_ wake up!" Hunter insisted. He hurried off, laughing like a boy.

Rosiepuff yawned and rubbed her eyes. "In love, he be."

Hunter didn't have to worry about the staff. They quickly got to work preparing the dining room and breakfast for Poppy's awakening. Hunter outfitted himself in the same dress pants, jacket, and cape he wore when he danced with Poppy. He combed out his hair and made sure everything was perfect. Even though he couldn't do anything about his colors, he could make himself look presentable. Smidge and Fuzzbert helped Biggie work in the kitchen to make breakfast while Satin, Chenille, Cooper, and Guy Diamond set the table and made a fire. Rosiepuff checked on everyone's progress as they worked.

"Is it ready?" Hunter asked, bursting into the dining room.

"Just finished!" Biggie set down the final plate of food on the table.

Guy Diamond lit a few more candles. "Good to go!"

"Great!" Hunter smoothed out his jacket. "Grandma, will you go get Poppy?"

"My pleasure." Rosiepuff hurried off to Poppy's room. She couldn't wait to see the look on the princess's face when she saw the layout set up for her. Rosiepuff knocked on the bedroom door. "Hello? Princess Poppy? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready!" Rosiepuff waited for Poppy to answer her. She heard nothing, though, so she tried knocking again. "Poppy? Breakfast is ready. Come and get it before it gets cold." She waited. Rosiepuff's eyebrows furrowed in concern when she didn't hear anything. "Poppy?" Rosiepuff hesitantly pushed open the door. "Poppy?" She looked inside and her eyes widened at the sight. Rosiepuff turned and sprinted back to the dining room.

Hunter leaped to his feet in alarm. "What do you mean she's not there?"

"She's not in her bed. The room looks untouched." Rosiepuff explained. "I don't think she came last night."

"No, no, that can't be right." Hunter murmured. "She was supposed to put on the amulet last night and she would arrive this morning."

"Maybe she just forgot to put it on." Cooper suggested. "Or she decided to travel through the forest."

"She promised she would come back." Satin said.

"So she will come back." Chenille agreed.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay. Let's just give her a little more time. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Everyone waited patiently, often glancing to Rosiepuff for indication Poppy arrived. But hours passed, and Poppy still didn't arrive. Hunter tapped his fork against the table apprehensively. If Poppy decided to travel through the forest rather than with the amulet, shouldn't she be here by now? Hunter could understand Poppy's hesitance to use the magical object. She might've feared the amulet wouldn't work. Or maybe the amulet didn't work at all. When Biggie piped up timidly that the food was getting cold, Hunter permitted everyone to eat while they wait. Biggie settled for making food when Poppy arrived. Most of the staff didn't feel very hungry knowing Poppy wasn't there yet. What could be keeping her?

The day dragged on, and everyone's restlessness grew when Poppy still didn't come.

Night fell, and Hunter finally shot to his feet. He had sat at the dining table since breakfast, staring off into space. Now, he sprinted off towards the door.

"Hunter?" Rosiepuff gasped as the grey king dashed past her. "Where are you going?"

"Poppy should've been here by now." Hunter paused at the door. "I think she tried going on foot or by horse and now she's lost in the forest. I have to find her!"

"Then we're coming with you." Cooper said firmly as the rest of the staff gathered around Rosiepuff. "We can cover more ground that way."

"All right." Hunter approved. "Cooper, Smidge, and Fuzzbert, you're with me. The rest of you stay here in case Poppy comes back before we do."

"We will." Rosiepuff assured. "Just go!"

Hunter, Cooper, Smidge, and Fuzzbert quickly made their way into the forest, splitting up to take off into different directions. Cooper spread his wings and the hippogriff took to the skies. Smidge scurried up the trees and Fuzzbert galloped through the forest.

Hunter's feet barely touched the ground while he ran. _I'll find her. She has to be out here._

* * *

 **A/N: You can probably guess the song Hunter sings. :D**


	12. Because I Love Her

**A/N: Just so you guys know, as I am answering your reviews, if I don't respond or answer to your review, it's because I didn't see a question that needed answering or your question will be answered later in the story.**

 **To everyone who pointed it out, yes I did see that Trolls 2 is going to be a thing! Yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve – Because I Love Her**

Poppy slept agitatedly that night and resumed her searching the next day. This was now her eighth day home. She was supposed to be back in the castle now. Hunter must be so mad at her. However, Poppy searched all day and still didn't find the amulet. She searched the next day and the next, until almost a week passed without finding the amulet. Poppy became more and more distressed. If she could, she would've hopped on a horse and rode right out into the forest and straight to the enchanted castle. But Peppy kept the guards on alert. Poppy tried several times to sneak from the kingdom, and the guards stopped her every time. She couldn't even leave the palace without good reason.

"The amulet is my only way out of here." Poppy told Suki, the two of them talking in secret while sitting in the library.

"We'll find it, Poppy." Suki assured.

"How?" Poppy sighed. "We've looked everywhere."

"Maybe not." Suki said, trying to keep her hopes up.

A knock on the door made the princesses look up, and a troll servant bowed to them. "Excuse the interruption, Majesties. The troll warrior Creek is at the door and requests your presence, Princess Poppy. He'd like to invite you on a stroll through the forest."

"I'm not in the mood." Poppy sulked, crossing her arms.

"Hold that thought." Suki turned herself and her sister away from the servant. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Poppy, you should go."

"I said I'm not in the mood." Poppy repeated in the same hushed tone.

"Then pretend you are." Suki encouraged. "The trolls are worried about you. Taking that walk with Creek will reassure them that everything is normal. If you want to keep Hunter a secret, you need to alleviate everyone's suspicions."

Poppy liked her sister's thinking. "But what about the amulet?"

"I'll keep looking for it while you go on your walk." Suki assured.

"Thanks, Suki." Poppy sighed. She stood from the couch and followed the servant to the doors of the castle. Poppy gave a little curtsey to Creek. "Thank you for the invitation. I would love to go on a walk with you."

"Wonderful!" Creek clapped excitedly. He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Poppy put on a smile. "We shall." She took his elbow and allowed him to lead her out of the kingdom and into the forest. Poppy almost made a break for it, but she knew Creek would follow her. Even if he lost her, Peppy would lead an army to destroy Hunter if she tried to leave. So Poppy waited for Creek to start a conversation. Though, oddly enough, he stayed quiet throughout most of the walk. To be honest, the forest ambiance was enough sound for them. It had a peaceful effect that helped even Poppy.

After several minutes of walking, Creek broke the silence. "Poppy?"

"Hmm?" Poppy answered.

"What's wrong?" Creek asked.

Poppy stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strangely ever since you returned home." Creek pried. "I'm worried for you. Everyone is worried for you. It's like there is a dark cloud permeating from your aura. It dampens your bright and happy mood."

Poppy stared at the ground. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Creek gently put a hand to Poppy's cheek and guided her eyes back to his. "Poppy, I worry because I care. I will not pry anymore if you do not wish it. Clearly you went through a horrific experience while you were gone."

Admittedly, yes. Some moments of her time with Hunter were terrifying. But Poppy would never admit it. She did, however, take comfort in the soft tone Creek used with her.

They continued their walk, talking about life and memories. While a voice in Poppy's head reminded her of Hunter and the amulet, she felt much more at peace with Creek helping to get her mind off things. Creek noticed Poppy beginning to smile like she used to, and he continued to guide their conversation towards happy things. Soon, they circled back around and arrived at the palace gates once more.

"I truly enjoyed this, Creek." Poppy said sincerely. "Thank you."

"I had hoped you would like it." Creek said. "Because I must ask you, once again, if you would marry me."

Poppy's smile fell away. "Creek….."

"Princess, please!" Creek sighed, sounding at a loss. "You disappearing for so long has only proven that you need someone around to—"

"To take care of me?" Poppy spat.

"To watch your back." Creek corrected. "To be there when you need it. As your husband, I wouldn't lock you in the castle for protection. I just want to be there in case you ever needed someone to have your back. I can be that someone. I can protect you from any monster who would dare harm you."

Poppy sighed slowly. She took Creek's hands in hers. "Creek, you are brave and noble. But understand this: I am just not ready to be married. And I don't know for sure if you and I are a good match. You are a good friend, but I can't be sure if you are anything more. Give me time and back off a little. When I feel I am ready for a husband, then I will reevaluate your proposal to me." She kissed his cheek before slipping into the castle, shutting the door after her.

Creek glared at the door, turned on his heel, and stomped back into the village. _She denied me. AGAIN! How could she deny me? I'm the best she's every going to find. There isn't a troll alive who would be a better suitor._ He glanced over his shoulder to the castle. "I _will_ have Poppy for my wife."

* * *

 _Poppy opened her eyes and saw that she lay in the garden of her father's castle instead of her own bed. She shot upright and then jumped to her feet, looking all around in wonder._

" _You forgot about us."_

 _Poppy spun around. "Branch!"_

 _The blue troll child frowned at her. "You forgot about us. Why aren't you back yet?"_

" _I'm trying to get back." Poppy asserted. "But my dad rarely lets me leave the castle and I can't find the amulet to bring me back!"_

" _Then you gotta try harder!" Branch said, stomping his foot for emphasis._

" _I am trying!" Poppy shouted, making Branch flinch. Poppy sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging. "I'm trying, Branch. I want to go back, and I will. Somehow, in some way, I'll go back."_

" _Tomorrow?" Branch pleaded._

" _If I can find the amulet, maybe." Poppy said._

 _Branch's face scrunched up in anger. "No! You have to come back tomorrow! If you don't, something bad will happen!"_

 _Poppy's jaw dropped a little in fear. "What? What will happen?"_

" _King Hunter misses you." Branch said._

" _I miss him too." Poppy said honestly._

" _Yeah, but he really,_ really _misses you." Branch said. "If you don't come back soon, he's gonna die from grief!"_

 _Poppy gasped. "No. You can't let that happen!"_

" _What am I supposed to do?" Branch asked._

" _Tell him that I miss him. Tell him to hold on a little longer. Anything!" Poppy said desperately. "I'm coming as fast as I can."_

 _Branch stared at the ground, and then ran forward and leaped into Poppy's arms. He hugged her tightly. "Please come back."_

 _Poppy blinked furiously to keep her eyes dry of tears. "I will. I promise."_

* * *

Peppy finally had enough. When he found Poppy in the library, looking under every cushion in every chair and sofa, he pulled her to her feet and stared at her sternly.

"Now that is quite enough, Poppy!" Peppy said firmly. "You're not going to find that amulet. Let it go. I'll get you a new one."

"You can't replace this one, Dad." Poppy protested, trying to pull herself free of her father's grip on her arm.

"Why was this so important?" Peppy demanded. "Why on earth would you want to return to that Grey Troll anyway?"

"Because he's my friend!" Poppy snapped, jerking her arm away from her father. Though surprised by her own words, Poppy found she truly meant them. "Hunter is my friend and I made him a promise. He's waited too long for me!"

"He can wait for the rest of his life. He's never getting his hands on you." Peppy declared.

Poppy's eyes widened in realization, and then she glared at Peppy. "You took the amulet. You hid it, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Peppy confirmed. "To protect you!"

"Where is it?" Poppy growled. Her father didn't answer. "Where is the amulet, Dad?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Peppy shouted. "You'll never find it and the Grey Troll will never find you. And if he tries to come here and take you, I'll send out my guards and have him executed on the spot!"

"Why? Because of a choice _I_ made?" Poppy demanded. "A choice I made to protect you? Hunter is not a monster and I will prove it to you!"

Peppy suddenly grabbed Poppy's arm and half-dragged, half-led Poppy to her room. "If you won't listen to reason, you'll stay here until you do." Peppy locked the door after Poppy. She kicked the door angrily before throwing herself onto her bed. Part of her knew Peppy only wanted to keep her safe, but she was still livid at her father for his deception. Poppy thought back to what she said about Hunter. He truly was her friend, and she missed him and the castle staff very much. She just wanted to go back to them.

What Peppy and Poppy didn't know was that DJ Suki heard their entire argument and even saw Peppy take Poppy away to her room. After seeing Poppy dragged away, Suki sprinted off towards the garden.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Suki thought. _This is_ definitely _a desperate time._

Suki stopped at a small statue deep in the garden. The golden statue depicted a troll lady with an ankle-length sundress and her hair pulled into a ponytail. Suki knelt down before the statue, closing her eyes and bowing her head in prayer.

"Mother." Suki breathed. "I've always been able to come to you when I need guidance. You were always there for me. Right now, I really need your help. Poppy is in love with the Grey Troll, King Hunter. She may not know it yet, but I can see it in her eyes. She has to go back to him, but Dad won't let her out of his sight. Poppy needs the magic amulet King Hunter gave her. Please, Mother. I know you've watched over us. Show me where the amulet is. Please."

Suki slowly opened her eyes and looked up to her mother's statue. She waited patiently for an answer, praying her mother could help.

Then, the wind picked up, and several tiny flower petals swirled around Suki and flew off. Suki rushed after the petals, going through the garden to a patch of tiny poppies. The gardeners planted these flowers two weeks ago. Suki watched as the tiny petals, guided by her mother's spirit, settled around a couple of the poppies. Suki fell to her knees and dug up the flowers until her fingers brushed against something cold and metal. She pulled out the amulet and dusted off the soil, smiling broadly.

"Thank you, Mother." Suki breathed, tucking the amulet into her hair.

* * *

Poppy didn't feel very tired when night fell. She was too busy sulking. How could her father do this to her? Who was he to decide her fate? If she wanted to return to Hunter, then she would.

But how would she?

Poppy sighed heavily, burying her face in her pillow.

"Poppy!"

Poppy looked up and nearly screamed when she saw Suki outside her window. Suki swung in by her hair, letting her ponytail retract as she jogged to Poppy's side.

"What are you doing here?" Poppy questioned.

"Look what I got." Suki said in a singsong voice, pulling out the amulet.

Poppy might have screamed if Suki didn't cover her mouth. "Thank you!" Poppy squealed, hugging Suki tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you a thousand times thank you!"

"Okay, here's the deal: you can go, but I'm coming with you." Suki said. "If I think it's too dangerous, we're leaving."

"Deal." Poppy agreed. She knew Suki would see Hunter's kindness and understand why Poppy cared about him. Poppy pulled Suki under the comforter of her bed, the two of them cuddling close like they used to when they were little girls. Both princesses looped some of the amulet's chain around one of their wrists and settled down to sleep, preparing to wake up in the enchanted castle.

* * *

Suki woke up first, taking a brief glance around before going back to sleep. Then, her eyes flew open and she shot upright.

This was _not_ her sister's bedroom.

It certainly looked like a bedroom fit for a princess, but the décor used more blues and grays whereas Poppy's room used much more pink. Suki shook Poppy, still sleeping beside her.

"Poppy, wake up!" Suki whispered.

"Hmm?" Poppy moaned sleepily.

"I think we're here." Suki announced.

Poppy sat up quickly and looked around. She smiled broadly. "I'm back! I'm really back!" She leaped off the bed, still in her nightgown, and made a break for the door. Suki scrambled after her and followed Poppy out the doors and into the hallway.

They barely made it around the corner when they slammed into someone, sending everyone to the floor.

Suki looked up and screamed. "Ghost!"

"Where?!" Cooper yelped, ducking behind Rosiepuff.

"Suki, calm down!" Poppy grabbed her sister's hand before she could take off.

"Poppy?" Rosiepuff gasped happily, pulling the pink princess into a tight hug. "Oh you're back! It's so good to see you again!"

Poppy returned the hug, giggling when Cooper joined in. "It's so good to see you too." She pulled away and gently brought Suki forward. "This is my sister, Suki. Suki, this is Cooper and Grandma Rosiepuff. They work in the castle. And Rosiepuff is Hunter's grandma!"

Suki stared at the ghostly troll, blinking a few times in bewilderment. "Well, I can see where he gets his…grey….."

Rosiepuff laughed good-naturedly. "It's a long story, sweetheart." Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Hunter! He's been waiting for you!"

"I know, I know." Poppy moaned. "I'm so sorry. Where is he?"

"In his room in the West Wing." Cooper said.

"Okay, Suki, stay with them for now." Poppy instructed. "I'll be right back." She lifted the skirt of her nightgown to better run down the hallway and towards the West Wing.

Suki cast a glance to Rosiepuff and Cooper. "She'll be okay, right?"

"Yes." Rosiepuff nodded. "I can promise you she will be just fine. Come along. I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff."

Suki liked Rosiepuff's warm and welcoming nature, and she let the ghost lead her deeper into the castle. _Be safe, Poppy. Please._

Poppy took the stairs two at a time and raced down the hallway, throwing open the doors to Hunter's bedchambers. She saw Hunter standing at the table where the enchanted rosebush rested.

"Hunter!" Poppy cried happily, wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you so much! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Hunter didn't move a muscle. Poppy stepped away from him and saw his eyes staring emptily at the enchanted rosebush. Poppy's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Hunter?"

Hunter's gaze turned cold, like he just realized Poppy was in the room. "You broke your promise. You forgot about the castle. You forgot about _me_."

"No. I didn't." Poppy assured. "I thought about this place every day. I tried to come back, but I lost the amulet and Dad wouldn't even let me leave the castle and I couldn't find the amulet no matter how hard I looked and—"

Hunter suddenly raised a hand, and Poppy flinched. She braced herself for a strike or Hunter shouting at her. Instead, Hunter put a tender hand to her cheek. His icy glare warmed up to hold more sorrow than anger. "Do you still have the amulet?" He asked. Poppy looked down and saw the amulet still looped around her wrist. She handed it to Hunter, who tucked it away in his pants pocket before looking to Poppy again. He still had his palm pressed softly against her jawbone. "Keep the enchanted looking glass, so that if you ever think of this castle again, you can check in on us."

Poppy stared at the Grey Troll. "Hunter?"

"You have to go back to your home, Princess." Hunter said in a soft tone. "Go back to your kingdom and never return to my castle again."

Poppy shook her head in denial. "Hunter, please."

"It was wrong of me to keep you prisoner here." Hunter continued without really hearing Poppy. "You don't belong here, and you never did. You need to be in a place where you can sing and dance and read to your heart's content. This is not the place for you. So go home. Go back to your father and sister and whatever suitor waits for you."

Tears came to Poppy's eyes. "Please. Please, I want to stay here. I never forgot about you."

Hunter shook his head. "Go, Princess Poppy. You are no longer my prisoner." He turned from her and walked to the balcony of his room, leaning on the railing.

Poppy felt tears run down her cheeks, and she started sobbing as she ran from the room. Cooper and Rosiepuff, who came to see the happy reunion after leaving Suki with the rest of the staff, jumped in surprise when they saw Poppy run past them, weeping.

"Cooper." Hunter called.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Cooper stood up straight.

"Prepare the carriage. The princess is leaving." Hunter ordered.

Cooper knew better than to disobey. "Yes, King Hunter." He slunk away, saddened by the thought of Poppy leaving so soon.

Rosiepuff marched forward until she stood right behind Hunter, who still had his back to her. "What are you doing?"

"The right thing, for once." Hunter replied somberly.

Rosiepuff sighed, seeing her grandson in a significant amount of pain. "But…why?"

Hunter's head lowered, tears coming to his eyes. "Because….I love her…"


	13. Rumors Spread

**Chapter Thirteen – Rumors Spread**

Suki wished she could've spent more time in the enchanted castle. After seeing Poppy so upset, however, she knew it would be best to not ask for such a thing. The princesses remained silent as the magical, spider-like carriage brought them about a mile from the edge of the Troll Tree kingdom. They would have to walk the rest of the way to prevent anyone from seeing the magical carriage, which scurried off back home. Poppy still didn't speak the entire walk home, her head hung. Suki put a comforting arm around her sister's shoulders, wishing she could cheer her up.

When the princesses returned to the kingdom, every troll gathered around and talked excitedly. Apparently, once Peppy realized his daughters missing, he sent out a search party to find them. He was so relieved to see them again that he didn't have time to be angry at them for leaving. He did voice concern over Poppy's gloomy attitude, but Poppy wouldn't talk about what happened with Hunter.

Over the next several days, Poppy wasn't nearly as active as usual. She only sang in the privacy of the drawing room, and every song that came from her lips was dismal and sad. Neither Suki nor Peppy could cheer her up. It seemed to Peppy that her rejection by the Grey Troll hit her hard. Suki understood the situation better: she knew Poppy missed her dear friends.

Peppy sometimes went to the pub in the village to vent his frustrations to some of his close friends.

"This is most concerning, my friend." One of the trolls sighed. "I fear, if this keeps up, your daughter may very well turn grey."

"You need something to distract her from the terrifying experience of being kidnapped." Another troll suggested.

"It was that Grey Troll who did this." Peppy huffed. "He did something to her. I know it! Otherwise she would be just fine."

A couple of Peppy's friends rolled their eyes, still not believing Peppy's stories about the Grey Troll. Nobody in the tribe believed it. Regardless, Peppy's friends tried to encourage the king on what to do about Poppy.

Creek, sitting at the bar nearby and eavesdropping on the king's conversation, shook his head with a sigh. He had wracked his brain for days and still couldn't figure out how he would convince Poppy to marry him. Listening to Peppy complain about the Grey Troll for the thousandth time really didn't help with his stress.

"Want another butterbeer, Creek?" the troll bartender asked.

"Please." Creek sighed.

The bartender patted Creek's shoulder. "Still no luck with the princess, huh?"

"It's not just the princess." Creek whispered so Peppy wouldn't hear. "The king is off his rocker. All this nonsense about the Grey Troll. He's finally gone senile."

"Maybe not." The bartender shrugged weakly.

Creek sighed. "Or maybe this is a sign. Maybe the princesses will be taking over at last."

The bartender nodded slowly, going to get another drink for the patrons at the bar. Aspen caught the bartender's attention. "What were you talking to Creek about?"

"The king." The bartender whispered. "Creek thinks he's going senile."

Aspen glanced towards King Peppy and leaned closer to the bartender. "Tell me more."

* * *

Suki intended to go to the library and do some reading. When she came to the door, however, she heard someone playing a guitar inside. Suki sighed, pushing open the door enough to slip inside. Poppy paused in her singing to glance up at her, setting her guitar aside. Suki sat beside her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Poppy?" Suki piped up when they pulled away. "Why don't you go back to Hunter? If you miss him so much, go tell him."

"I can't." Poppy shook her head. "It's too late."

"It's never too late to make amends to a friend." Suki assured.

Poppy pulled her knees to her chest. "I can't do it, Suki. He's made it clear that he doesn't want me around. What if I go back and I make him angry? What if me going back hurts him more? I couldn't bear it if I caused him more pain."

"But now you're in pain because you miss him." Suki pointed out.

Poppy squeezed her eyes shut. "I know…"

* * *

 _After two weeks away from the castle, Poppy didn't think she'd find herself in this situation again. But she was overjoyed to find her dreamscape depicting the garden of the enchanted castle. She ran through the labyrinth of rosebushes, scanning the area for a familiar troll child._

" _Branch!" Poppy called. "Branch! Where are you?" But she exited the maze and still didn't find Branch. She did find a figure laying in a grassy area just ahead of her. Poppy stared at the figure for a moment before her eyes widened in realization._

 _It was Hunter._

" _Hunter!" Poppy shouted, running over and sliding across the grass a little as she fell to her knees beside him. She pulled him into her lap, staring fearfully at his deathly still face. Poppy shook the ash-skinned troll. "Hunter! Hunter, please wake up!" She put an ear to his chest, frightened of what she would or would not hear. To her horror, Poppy heard no breaths nor a single heartbeat. Hunter was dead. Poppy held him close and burst into tears._

" _Poppy."_

 _Poppy's head shot up and her tear-filled eyes locked onto Branch standing just a few feet away. "Branch." Poppy breathed._

 _Branch cried too, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You forgot about us." The child blubbered, rubbing his eyes. "You didn't keep your promise."_

 _Poppy set Hunter down and hurried to Branch, pulling him into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Branch. I'm so,_ so _sorry. None of this was supposed to happen." She glanced back to Hunter's body. "Is Hunter really dead?"_

 _Branch hiccupped. "No. But if you don't come back soon, he really will die from a broken heart. You gotta come back, Poppy, please!"_

 _Poppy shuddered as she sighed. "I can't, Branch. Hunter doesn't miss me."_

" _Yes he does." Branch insisted. "He loves you, too."_

" _No, he doesn't." Poppy shook her head._

 _Branch sniffled. "Don't you love him?"_

 _Poppy stared at Branch, sinking down to sit on the grass. "Branch, Hunter is a very dear friend. But I'm not totally sure if he's anything more than that."_

" _Why not?" Branch asked._

" _I don't know." Poppy admitted. "It's….it's complicated….."_

" _Love isn't complicated." Branch huffed, rubbing his eyes dry. "You just gotta feel it, and you know."_

" _And what happens if you don't know what you're feeling?" Poppy asked._

 _Branch thought about it. "I dunno. I guess you just have to feel it again and then you'll know for sure."_

 _Poppy smiled a little. "You're wise for your age."_

 _Branch began to grin. "I think you and Hunter are a good match."_

 _Poppy tousled Branch's hair. "Thanks, Branch. Really."_

 _Branch hugged Poppy, who returned the embrace. "Will you go back to Hunter now?"_

 _Poppy gave Branch a squeeze. "I can't, Branch. I just can't." Branch sighed heavily, hugging Poppy like it would be the last time he ever would. Poppy rubbed his back soothingly. "Branch, why do I keep dreaming of you but never saw you in the castle? Who are you?"_

" _I'm Branch." The child answered._

" _No, I mean who are you really?" Poppy clarified. "What's your role in the castle and your relationship with Hunter and everyone else?"_

 _Branch finally pulled away and smiled broadly. "You know me, Poppy. You've always known me."_

 _Poppy stared at him, searching his eyes for answers but finding none._

" _You gotta wake up soon." Branch announced. "Before you go, will you sing with me?"_

 _Poppy smiled. "Of course I will."_

 _Branch took her hand and led her into the castle and to the drawing room. He hopped up onto the bench in front of the piano, where some sheet music already sat ready to go. Poppy sat beside Branch, who requested that she play the piano. Poppy began to play, and Branch started the song. Poppy couldn't stop smiling the entire time._

* * *

Poppy still had a rather dismal aura about her for the next few days following her final dream talk with Branch. The tips of her dark pink hair began turning grey from her mournful thoughts.

Peppy noticed this as the royal family sat together for dinner. "Poppy, I wish you'd tell us what was wrong. You're not yourself."

Poppy shrugged, pushing her food back and forth across her plate. "It's nothing, Dad."

"It's clearly something." Peppy said. "It's about the Grey Troll, isn't it?"

Poppy stopped pushing her food around. "If you weren't afraid of him, would you give him a second chance?"

Her words surprised Peppy, and he thought seriously about it. "I…..I suppose…."

A knock on the door stopped Peppy from saying anything else, and a servant hurried in before Peppy could permit her entry. "I apologize, sire. Only there's a crowd of trolls calling for you at the front doors."

"What?" Peppy stood from the table and speed-walked towards the doors, Poppy and Suki close behind. They reached the doors and pulled them open to see quite the crowd of trolls—almost the entire village—standing outside and waiting for them. Tension filled the air. Aspen stood closest to the royals, apparently leading the mob.

Aspen turned and glared at the king when he arrived. "King Peppy, it's time for you to step down." Several shouts of agreement rose from behind him, along with quite a few protests.

"What is the meaning of this?" Peppy demanded.

One of Peppy's friends stepped forward. "It would seem a large portion of your kingdom thinks you're crazy."

"He is!" Aspen insisted. "All that talk about Princess Poppy being the Grey Troll's prisoner. It's a load of nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense!" Peppy insisted. "That's what happened!"

Aspen looked to the crowd of trolls. "Let's face it: our beloved king has gone senile. If his mind is so gone, how can we trust him to lead us well?"

"But the Grey Troll—" Peppy started.

"Oh here we go again!" a troll in the crowd moaned.

"Look, the princess wasn't kidnapped by the Grey Troll, but she did disappear." Another troll noted.

"Then where did she go?" a third troll demanded.

"If we continue to listen to our king, he'll tell us it was a figure of mythology." Aspen mocked.

"Please believe me when I tell you it was the Grey Troll." Peppy insisted. "He held me captive, and Poppy bravely came after me and took my place. Tell them, Poppy."

Poppy froze. "Uh…." She didn't want to reveal Hunter, especially not now.

"See? The princess doesn't believe it." Aspen said. "All we know for certain is that she went missing and now she's back. But it wasn't because of the Grey Troll! The king is crazy!"

"It's time for the princesses to take control of the kingdom!" a troll declared.

"Princess Poppy is ready! She can do it!" another troll agreed. Many trolls shouted in agreement.

"That is not our decision to make!" one of the older trolls retorted.

"Yeah! Who are we to say if the princesses are ready?" a younger troll nodded.

Quite suddenly, the arguments began. Trolls shouted over one another, and no amount of ordering on Peppy's part could get them to stop. Some of the trolls wanted Peppy to step down. Some desired the opposite. A couple demanded that he be locked up for his "insanity." A bit of shoving ensued, and Peppy feared that a physical fight would break out if he didn't do something. Poppy and Suki stared at the scene helplessly, unsure what to do in this situation.

Poppy felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Creek had somehow snuck up to stand beside her. "Such a shame, isn't it? This situation here."

"You won't let them do this?" Poppy pleaded. If she could get Creek to join their side of the argument, he could turn the tides in their favor. Creek was an influential figure in the village, after all. "Please, Dad's not crazy. You know that. Help me stop this. I'll do anything."

Creek glanced to the crowd. A thought crossed his mind. "Anything?"

"Yes!" Poppy begged.

Creek bit his lip in thought. "I could probably make this all go away…if….."

Poppy narrowed her eyes. "If what?"

Creek took her hand in his. "If you married me."

"What?" Poppy gaped.

"Excuse me?" Suki growled, glaring at Creek.

"One little word. That's all it takes, Poppy." Creek said. "You said you'd do anything."

In response, Poppy smacked Creek across the face and almost sent him to the ground from the shock of the strike. Creek stared at Poppy, rubbing his cheek where Poppy struck him. The pink princess seethed with anger. _"Never._ " She hissed.

Creek's shock turned to anger. "Have it your way." He marched off towards the crowd of arguing trolls. A bit of guilt flickered in his anger. He didn't realize until recently that his talk with the bartender caused a wildfire of rumors throughout the kingdom about King Peppy's madness. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to use this tension to convince Poppy to marry him. But he couldn't ignore the fact that he had power in this situation. After all, if he started this mob (inadvertently, of course), he could easily destroy it. But Poppy still refused him.

 _I just have to wait a little longer. Poppy would do anything to stop this._ Creek thought, watching as some of the trolls eyed Peppy like they would attack him. _Although I should probably stop this before it gets completely out of hand._

Suddenly, Poppy put two fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. This only quieted the mob just enough for them to hear her. "Listen to me! My father isn't crazy and I can prove it!"

Creek paused and turned around. Suki stared at Poppy as the eldest princess pulled out the enchanted looking glass from her hair.

"Poppy, no!" Suki cried.

Poppy stared at her reflection in the magical hand mirror. "Show me Hunter!" The mirror began to glow, and Poppy turned the reflective surface towards the crowd.

In an instant, everyone became silent save for a collective gasp.

Creek's eyes widened at the image in the mirror. "The Grey Troll….he exists…"

Poppy took a look herself and saw Hunter rather forlorn. She didn't have time to think about it too much because of the situation at hand. "He's the one I was with when I disappeared. My father is telling the truth."

"Is he dangerous?" a troll asked.

"How did you escape?" another piped up.

"No, no, he's not dangerous at all." Poppy assured. "I didn't escape. He let me go." She saw a mix of shocked and suspicious expressions. "Please, I know he looks kinda fierce and scary, but he's so kind and gentle." She gazed at Hunter's image with a smile. "He's my friend."

Creek noticed Poppy's eyes held quite a bit of adoration, and it made him incensed. "If I didn't know any better," he sneered as he came closer to Poppy. "I'd say you had feelings for that monster."

Poppy glared. "He's no monster, Creek."

"You really think he has any shred of compassion in him?" Creek scoffed.

"He has more compassion than you could ever hope to have!" Poppy retorted.

Now Creek was mad. Though he spent most of his life trying to evict bad emotions from his life, this feeling of jealousy was fueled by his love for Poppy. Creek snatched the mirror from Poppy's hands. "She's as crazy as her father! The Grey Troll isn't kind or gentle. We all know the stories! The Grey Troll is the way he is because of his cruelty. His heart is like ice." Creek could see that he successfully stirred the trolls' fears, and he kept going. "Plus, he has magic inside him! He must've put a spell on the princess and her father, waiting for the opportunity to attack our home and destroy us all!"

"No!" Poppy shouted, but the angry shouts of the trolls drowned out her voice.

"We know he exists, and we know he's dangerous!" Creek proclaimed. "I say we're not safe until the Grey Troll is dead! Who's with me?" Most of the troll youths shouted in agreement.

"No!" Poppy yanked on Creek's arm. "I won't let you do this!"

Creek twisted his arm around to hold Poppy's wrist in a vice-like grip. "Bring the royals! Lock them in that carriage! We must protect them from the Grey Troll!"

Before Suki or Peppy could react, several trolls herded them towards a nearby carriage and locked them inside with Poppy. Creek ordered a few of the guards to watch the carriage and then mounted a horse Aspen delivered to him. A troll child handed Creek his bow, quiver of arrows, and cloak. With Creek using the enchanted mirror to lead the way, a mob of trolls armed with a variety of weapons made their way into the forest and towards the Grey Troll's castle.

Poppy hit her shoulder against the door to the carriage. When it still didn't budge, she moaned hopelessly. "Oh, this is all my fault. If anything happens to Hunter….."

"Poppy, we'll figure this out." Suki assured. "They won't kill him."

Peppy patted his daughter's shoulder. "We won't let them. We just have to be smart about this."

Poppy nodded slowly. _Hunter, please be safe. We'll get there as soon as we can._

* * *

Before Poppy came, Hunter's castle always seemed dreary and sad. Now that she left for a second time, the dismal atmosphere increased tenfold. None of the staff felt like doing anything, productive, fun or otherwise. They mostly just lay about the castle or went to comfort Hunter (not that it actually worked).

Hunter had since locked himself in his room, dressed back in his patched shorts and leafy vest. He pulled up a chair and sat before the enchanted rosebush. Every day, he leaned on the table and stared at the bush, waiting for it to bloom fully and indicate the spell was permanent. Rosiepuff brought him his meals, but he hardly ate. The staff did what they could to cheer up their king, yet they knew the only thing that could really make him smile was Poppy.

Rosiepuff didn't bother knocking anymore and just quietly opened the door to Hunter's room. "Hunter? I brought your lunch."

Hunter didn't answer, his head resting in his folded arms as he leaned on the table. His eyes stayed on the enchanted rosebush. There was only one bud left, ready to bloom at any moment.

Rosiepuff set the plate of food on the table. She put a comforting hand on Hunter's arm and nearly recoiled at the coldness of his skin. She found one of his cloaks nearby and pinned it around his shoulders. "Hunter, it's not too late. Go to Poppy. Tell her how you feel."

Hunter shook his head slowly. "No. It is too late."

"But you love her." Rosiepuff protested kindly.

"That doesn't mean she loved me." Hunter said sadly. "In fact, I know she never loved me. How could she?" His gaze shifted to see his faint reflection in the glass case around the rosebush. "How can anyone love a monster?" He sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't break the spell. Neither you nor anyone in this castle deserved—"

Rosiepuff hugged Hunter tightly, silencing him. She didn't really know what to say. She just wanted to hold her grandson close until it was all better again. Hunter leaned into her embrace, tears forming in his eyes. Rosiepuff and the rest of the staff noticed Hunter's coloring even darker and greyer since Poppy's departure.

A small part of Rosiepuff feared Hunter would not live to see that last rose bloom.


	14. Castle Battle

**A/N: Wow! What a milestone for me! This story reached over 100 reviews! And it almost reached a thousand views in one day! Wow. I'm both proud and humbled by such a response. Thank you all so much!**

 **Again, pulled at the heartstrings, didn't I? It may sound evil, but I really love seeing your reactions in your reviews.**

 **The painted lady of the leaf - I could imagine your eye twitch, and it made me laugh.**

 **Guest - imagining you flailing with anticipation for this chapter also made me laugh.**

 **Jpbake - yes, I did cast Creek as Gaston, only with some changes to make Creek more canon. Also, I kind of like Creek, so I wanted to include moments where he didn't seem so evil. I thought about including the mob song, but I couldn't imagine the trolls singing it. I wanted them to act out of concern for their princess, not solely out of hatred for an enemy. So maybe it would be considered an act of treason to attack the royal family, but people do crazy things when their scared or mad.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen – Castle Battle**

"Are you sure this will work?" Suki whispered.

"It's our best shot." Peppy nodded.

"Okay, Dad." Poppy breathed. "On your mark."

The royal family all moved to one end of the carriage, crouching on the cushioned seat. Peppy counted silently, mouthing out "Go!" at the end of the countdown. He and his daughters lunged forward and collectively slammed into the other side of the carriage. The force of the impact caused the carriage to move, and the weight on one side made it continue rolling until it went down the slope of the hill leading to the village square. The guards watching the carriage yelped in surprise and ran after it.

"Hang on!" Peppy shouted, pulling his daughters in close and extending his hair to surround them. Hopefully this would cushion their stop. Sure enough, the carriage slammed into a fountain in the village square and sent it flipping through the air, crashing to the ground. A few trolls yanked the broken door open and helped the royals out. Thanks to Peppy's quick thinking and his hair, they were all unharmed.

"Are you all right?" a troll named Harper asked worriedly.

"We're fine." Poppy climbed up on top of the broken carriage and raised her voice for every troll to hear. "Listen to me! We have to stop that mob from hurting Hunt—uh, the Grey Troll! He's not dangerous."

"But he locked you in his castle and held you prisoner." Harper pointed out.

"I know." Poppy said. She made sure she had everyone's attention. "For the longest time, I thought the Grey Troll was just a mean and nasty troll. But there is so much more to him than that. If you had to live the way he did—and suffer the way he did—then you would understand that he's not cruel. He's just…lonely….."

"Do any of you know what it's like to be grey?" Suki demanded, standing with her sister. "I'm not surprised that the Grey Troll has a sour attitude. I would too if I were in his situation!"

Peppy joined the girls. "My daughters speak the truth. Though I did not believe it myself, I must admit that there is more to the Grey Troll than the legends we know. Poppy would not be here now if he was truly as terrible as we believe."

The trolls murmured to each other. Though doubtful, they could understand what the royals meant. None of them really knew what it was like to be grey. Several of them shuddered at the thought of losing your colors and, ergo, your happiness.

Harper stepped forward. "How do we stop them?"

"I need volunteers to come with me and my daughters to stop that mob!" Peppy urged. "Bring the horses! Quickly!"

* * *

Cooper sighed pitifully for the thousandth time. "I knew we shouldn't have gotten our hopes up."

"Did you expect us to do anything less when she arrived?" Biggie sighed. The staff sat in the drawing room, circled around the fire while a storm brewed in the middle of the night. Nobody could really sleep when they missed Poppy so much. Hunter's dreary mood didn't help, either.

"I hate to say it, but maybe it would've been better if she never came at all." Satin said.

"Yeah." Chenille agreed. "I miss her too much."

"No, I think it's good that she came." Guy Diamond disagreed. "We haven't been so happy in years. King Hunter let us sing for the first time in forever. If we can just hold on to that happiness—"

"No offense, GD, but some of that happiness left with Poppy." Smidge interrupted.

Rosiepuff sat in the easy chair behind them, staring at the ground. "I think it's safe to say that Poppy left an impact on us. We certainly will never forget her. Whether or not that's a good thing…."

Everyone slouched in sadness. Fuzzbert whined, the werewolf curling up closer to Guy Diamond. They loved that Poppy brought more light into their lives. Now, they only wished she could've stayed with them. Then again, would she be truly happy being separated from her father and sister?

Rosiepuff tensed up with a gasp. "Someone's coming."

"Is it Poppy?" Cooper asked excitedly.

Rosiepuff's eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion. "No…" She and the staff took off down the hallway and out to a balcony over the front doors, where they got the perfect view of a mob coming right towards the front gates.

"Oh my gah!" Smidge gasped.

"Invaders!" Cooper yelped.

"Marauders!" Biggie growled.

"And they've got the mirror!" Satin and Chenille spoke at once.

"All of you, barricade the doors!" Rosiepuff ordered. "I'll go warn Hunter!"

The sight of the dark castle with the great storm overheard made the mob of trolls hesitant. But with Creek's urging, they continued forward. Half of them carried a battering ram to break down the doors.

"Take what you want from the castle!" Creek commanded. "But remember: the Grey Troll is mine!"

While the servants barred the doors, Rosiepuff spirited up towards Hunter's room and burst inside. "Hunter!" She panted a little. "Sire, the castle is under attack!"

Hunter wouldn't look towards her. "Leave me in peace."

"Did you not hear me?" Rosiepuff demanded, stomping up to the grey king. "There are invaders coming here to do who knows what kind of damage! What do we do?"

"Nothing matters anymore." Hunter said. "Just let them come."

"I'm not going to stand here and watch you die!" Rosiepuff shouted. Hunter still didn't tear his gaze from the enchanted rosebush. Frustrated, Rosiepuff marched out of the room and slammed the doors shut, locking them behind her. "I almost lost you once. Never again." She promised as she returned to the staff. They already barricaded the doors with the heaviest furniture they could find nearby, and everyone leaned against the door while the mob pounded on it with the battering ram.

"This isn't working!" Cooper groaned.

"There must be something we can do!" Guy Diamond whimpered.

Rosiepuff's mind raced. What could they do? Hunter wouldn't do anything, so it was up to them. She lit up with an idea. "If we can't keep them out, we'll drive them out!"

"What?" the staff yelped in chorus.

"Trust me." Rosiepuff assured. "Do exactly what I say."

Outside, Creek joined with the rest of the trolls to smash the battering ram into the doors. With a few more blows, the doors flew open and gave the mob a clear shot inside.

To their surprise, a single troll stood in the main hallway.

"Ghost!" a couple trolls shrieked, one leaping into the arms of another.

Rosiepuff glared at the intruders, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. "All right, I'm only going to say this once. Get. Out. Of my castle. _Now._ "

Creek scoffed. "Or what?"

"Or I _make_ you get out!" Rosiepuff growled.

"You and what army?" Aspen laughed mockingly, causing most of the other trolls to do the same. Their laughter trailed off when a group of creatures suddenly dropped down around Rosiepuff: a lizard man, a snake, an elf, a werewolf, a hippogriff, a pair of fairies, and a mouse.

Rosiepuff smirked. "This army."

Creek raised his bow. "Get them!"

The mob charged forward, ready to fight, while the enchanted staff darted forward with battle cries to intercept them. The mob of trolls quickly realized that they should've seriously considered the fact that the Grey Troll's castle was indeed enchanted. The staff weren't about to let their home be taken without a fight. Biggie, normally kind and gentle in nature, used an iron skillet, all four limbs and even his tail to fight while Mr. Dinkles slithered around nipping at trolls and smacking them with his tail. Satin and Chenille each used a pair of fabric shears to parry the knives of the trolls they fought. Guy Diamond combined a sort of martial art with his dancing, elegantly avoiding strikes while landing a few of his own. Smidge and Fuzzbert, being more like animals, fought wildly against the groups of trolls ganging up on them. Cooper would grab trolls and pull them into the air to kick them aside. Rosiepuff rarely acted so violently. Now, she didn't hesitate to disarm trolls and beat them into the ground.

Amidst the chaos, Creek managed to slip away and venture deeper into the castle. He loaded an arrow in his bow and held it ready as he searched for the Grey Troll.

Back at the fight, the mob of trolls did their best to fend off the enchanted castle staff. It didn't help that the staff consisted of magical creatures who used anything they could for weapons. Biggie covered a troll's head with a large pot and banged on the metal pot with a spoon, rattling the poor troll's hearing. Satin and Chenille tied up several trolls with sewing thread. Fuzzbert even caught a spear in his teeth and broke it.

Rosiepuff, Guy Diamond, and Cooper grabbed the edge of the rug that stretched down the hallway. With a mighty flick, a ripple in the carpet rolled forward and threw the trolls off it. Satin, Chenille, and Smidge opened the front doors, and the trolls flew outside. The ones who didn't quite make it started running, and the others quickly followed.

"We did it!" the staff cheered, shouting in celebration for successfully driving away the mob of trolls.

* * *

Poppy led the charge, astride Philippe, while Peppy and Suki flanked her on their own horses. A group of trolls, all on trollimals of their own, followed close behind. They galloped through the forest as fast as they could, braving the storm to reach the Grey Troll's castle.

Then Poppy noticed a stampede heading right for them, and she reined Philippe to a halt. The others followed suit. The stampede stopped before they could hit the royals, and it very soon became apparent that it was, in fact, the mob led by Creek. The mob looked disheveled and terrified out of their wits, their hair a mess and many of them shaking.

"What happened to you?" Poppy asked, trying as hard as she could to keep her laughs back.

"That castle is a house of horror!" one of the trolls sniveled.

"I don't know how you lived there!" another troll struggled to untangle thread from his wrists.

Poppy did a quick head count. "Wait a minute. Where's Creek?"


	15. The Final Rose Blooms

**A/N: This is it! The final chapter! I had wanted to update last night to spare you the suspense, but I took a look at this last chapter and decided I wanted to add and change a few things. I hope you like it!**

 **lynnajens21 - good suggestions! I'm definitely thinking about Moana, and right now I'm working on a Frozen Trolls! So keep an eye out for that!**

 **Callisto Altair - I am humbled to know that my stories inspire you to write your own! Go for it!**

 **NerdAlert8910 - yeah, I tend to enjoy the cliffhangers, arguably too much. :D**

 **Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen – The Final Rose Blooms**

Creek searched every room in the castle, throwing open the doors and ready to shoot. He grew increasingly more frustrated when he couldn't find the Grey Troll. Then, he came to a set of doors that were locked. He pounded on the doors several times, and they finally flew open with one last kick.

 _Eureka!_ Creek spotted the Grey Troll. He drew back the bowstring of his weapon, aiming the arrow right for the black-haired creature.

Hunter glanced over to Creek with an empty, lifeless gaze. He truly did not care who trespassed in his castle. This troll, whoever he was, could take whatever he wanted.

Creek waited long enough for the Grey Troll to react. He fired the arrow. The sharp projectile hit Hunter's back, thankfully missing his heart but still causing plenty of pain. Hunter involuntarily shouted in agony, and Creek came across the room to punch him in the jaw and send him reeling. Hunter stumbled and swayed, trying to regain his balance. Creek shoved him so hard he broke through the glass door and hit the floor of the balcony. Creek smirked and tossed his bow aside before throwing open the shattered doors to the balcony. Hunter shakily rose to his feet, leaning on the balcony railing. Creek kicked Hunter hard enough to send him over the railing and tumble down the roof. The arrow in Hunter's back broke off and was ripped out during the fall, and Hunter landed hard on a ledge.

Sliding smoothly down the shingles of the roof, Creek followed the Grey Troll and kicked him again to push him closer to the edge of a nearby buttress. If he went over, he'd surely fall to his death. "Get up!" Creek ordered, smoothing his hair back as the rain came down. He planted his foot in the Grey Troll's ribs, knocking the wind out of him. "What's the matter, Grey Troll?" Creek sneered. "Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Regardless if that were true, Hunter still wouldn't be able to fight back. His spirit was completely broken. If he had the will to speak, he would beg this troll to kill him to end his suffering.

Like any warrior would, Creek prepared himself with other weapons besides his archery gear. He pulled a dagger from its sheath on the outside of his quiver and grabbed the Grey Troll by his pitch-black locks. Creek yanked the Grey Troll's head up to expose his throat.

" _No!"_

Hunter opened his eyes and looked down. A trio of trolls on horseback arrived at the castle gates, and a certain pink troll stood out.

"Poppy?" Hunter breathed.

Poppy stared in horror at Creek and Hunter, the two trolls illuminated by the lightning. "No! Creek, don't!"

If Creek heard Poppy, he ignored her as he thrust the dagger to the Grey Troll's throat. He was going to free Poppy from this monster once and for all. But before he could pull the blade across, Hunter suddenly grabbed Creek's wrist. He rose to his feet and snatched Creek's other wrist, his teeth clenched and a growl ripping free from his throat. Creek saw a new hatred in the Grey Troll's eyes, and he momentarily felt fear. Hunter kicked Creek back, forcing the purple troll to let go of Hunter's hair and the dagger. Hunter lunged, finally fighting back.

Poppy jumped off Philippe and sprinted into the castle. She slammed the doors open so loudly that the castle staff jumped nearly three feet in the air.

"Poppy!" they all cheered when they saw the princess.

"You have to help me!" Poppy pleaded. "Creek's fighting Hunter and they're going to kill each other! How do I get to the roof?"

"Hunter's room in the West Wing!" Rosiepuff urged. "Go!" Poppy turned and bounded down the hallway, the staff right behind her.

Hunter and Creek's battle turned vicious in a matter of seconds. Hunter fought to defend himself. Creek's motivation came mostly from his manic anger that he couldn't control. The mighty storm raging around them only amplified the experience. They punched, kicked, and wrestled around the rooftops of the castle. At least half of their scrapes and bruises came from sliding down shingles or slamming into walls. Creek managed to tackle the Grey Troll and tried strangling him, but Hunter threw him off and jumped right back into the fight again. It often became hard to see through the sheets of rain, and the two trolls couldn't really attack each other until the lightning flashed.

As Poppy ran towards the West Wing, she passed by the open door of a guest room and saw a figure fall past the window. She skidded to a halt and sprinted to the window, throwing it open and looking out in hopes she didn't see a crippled body down below. Luckily, the troll who fell managed to catch the guardrail of the windowsill and stopped his fall.

"Creek." Poppy sighed, grabbing the troll by his wrists and hauling him over the windowsill and to solid ground. "What were you thinking?"

"Me?" Creek gawked. "What are you even doing here?"

"You have to stop this." Poppy pleaded. "Just leave Hunter alone!"

"Everything I do is for you! To protect you!" Creek insisted. "I won't let that beast get away with what he did!"

"Please just listen to me!" Poppy begged. She gasped when a length of black hair wrapped around Creek's stomach, yanking him out the window and back to the rooftops. Hunter used his hair to throw Creek aside before whipping back around and staring at Poppy. He and Poppy locked eyes, and Hunter made to move towards her. But Creek pulled the same trick, grabbing Hunter with his hair and pulling him back into the fight.

Poppy growled in frustration. "Men."

"Poppy! To the roof! Quickly!" Rosiepuff urged. Poppy nodded, following the staff towards the West Wing.

Hunter lunged forward and tackled Creek, resulting in both of them tumbling and rolling down to another ledge. Though Creek ended up on the bottom, he used it to his advantage and kicked the Grey Troll's stomach. Hunter fell to one side. In his desperation, Creek pulled out an arrow and lunged for the Grey Troll, stabbing the arrow down onto his head.

Then, the arrow snapped in half, and Creek saw in the lightning flash that he didn't stab the Grey Troll but instead one of the gargoyles.

"Come out and fight!" Creek roared over the thunder. He advanced down the path, eyeing every gargoyle on both sides of him. "Did you really think I would let you get away with this? Do you really believe she cares about you? How can she care about a beast like you when you yourself don't know the meaning of love?!"

Hidden in the shadows, Hunter snarled softly and watched Creek pass him. He made his steps as quiet as he could and snuck up behind Creek. Unfortunately, Creek could easily sense the Grey Troll's aura. He unclipped the quiver of arrows from his back and swung the quiver around like a club, smashing it into Hunter's jaw and sending him reeling once more. Hunter recovered as fast as he could, jumping back as Creek advanced towards him. He soon ran out of space, and Creek grinned triumphantly when he saw his victim cornered.

"You won't get her!" Creek declared. "You'll never get Poppy! I'll make sure of it!"

If Hunter wasn't mad before, he certainly was now. He shot his hair out, wrapping it around Creek's neck, and jerked the purple troll forward. Creek dropped his quiver, the arrows spilling out. Hunter planted a fist in Creek's face, a knee to his stomach, and finally grabbed Creek by the throat and held him out over the edge and into the open air.

In a flash, quicker than lightning, Creek became a coward. "Hey, hey! Easy there, Mate! No need to be hasty!"

The fierce glare didn't leave Hunter's eyes, locked onto Creek like a predator. Then, Hunter shut his eyes, inhaled deeply through his nose, and exhaled slowly the same way. He forced his muscles to relax as he stepped back and away from the edge. While a large part of him screamed to kill Creek, Hunter knew it would be pointless. If anything, to not spare Creek's life would only prove Hunter truly was a monster.

So instead, Hunter forced Creek to his knees and leaned in close to his face. "Get out." He snarled, shoving Creek to the ground.

Poppy reached Hunter's room and ran straight to the railing while the staff waited at the broken door to the balcony. Poppy scanned the rooftops until she saw the Grey Troll. "Hunter!"

Hunter spun around and saw a familiar pink troll. "Poppy." He smiled as he began his climb, not taking his eyes off the princess for a moment. Poppy reached down and took Hunter's hand, pulling him up closer to her. Hunter didn't let go of Poppy's hand, using his free one to caress Poppy's cheek. "Poppy…you came back….."

No words came from Poppy. She was too happy to speak as she leaned into Hunter's touch.

Suddenly, there was the sickening sound of steel puncturing flesh, and Hunter screamed. Poppy gasped when she realized Creek had snuck up on Hunter. She was barely aware of someone—possibly Rosiepuff—screaming behind her. Creek had a knife hidden in his hair, which he thrust up to the hilt in Hunter's side. He speared the blade into Hunter's back, trying to pull the Grey Troll off the balcony. When Creek pulled the knife out for another blow, Poppy grabbed Hunter's shoulders and tried to put herself between him and Creek. Creek froze briefly, looking for a new place to hit Hunter that didn't involve hitting Poppy. Hunter saw this, and he kicked his foot back to hit Creek away before he could land the final blow. Creek's and Hunter's feet slipped on the wet tiles of the roof. Poppy kept a tight grip on Hunter's arms while Creek shouted as he fell down and hit a gargoyle before landing on another balcony. The blow knocked him unconscious immediately.

Poppy helped Hunter climb over the railing and onto the solid ground of the balcony, but he collapsed instead of landing on his feet. He could tell already that his wounds were too deep for him to survive. Poppy knelt down, pulling Hunter into her lap. The rain lessened and the storm quieted, but Poppy only focused on Hunter. The staff still waited inside, staring at the scene in horror.

Hunter coughed and looked up at Poppy with half-lidded eyes. He smiled weakly. "Poppy…..you came back….."

"I had to." Poppy said. "I couldn't just let them hurt you." She hugged him gently. "This is all my fault. I should've gotten here sooner."

"It's okay." Hunter's breathing was ragged. "It's…..better this way…"

"Don't talk like that." Poppy scolded. "You'll be all right." She winced when Hunter coughed again. She could feel his warm blood seeping into her dress. "I'm right here, Hunter. I won't leave you again."

Hunter's hand shook as he cupped Poppy's jaw in his palm. "Thank you…for coming…..back…..at least…..I got to see you…one more time….." He inhaled shakily. "Poppy…I love you…"

Tears welled up in Poppy's eyes, placing her hand over Hunter's. Then, she felt Hunter's hand go limp, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he let out his last breath. Poppy covered her mouth. "No…no, please…." She held Hunter close to her as she sobbed. "Please, don't leave me." Poppy's tears increased tenfold, dripping onto Hunter's face and mixing with the rain. Poppy shuddered terribly. "I love you."

Nobody noticed the final bud on the enchanted rosebush bloom. The servants of the castle silently wept, mourning the loss of their king. Rosiepuff might've collapsed had Cooper not steadied her and held her comfortingly.

Poppy continued to cry over Hunter's body, heartbroken over his death. Then, she noticed lights, and she glanced up to see what looked like fireworks raining down around her and Hunter. To her and everyone else's amazement, Hunter began to float. His torn cape wrapped around him as the magic took effect. Lights from the raining fireworks hit Hunter, and he started changing. His grey skin turned cerulean, and his black hair brightened up to an azure blue. His wounds closed as though they were never there. When the transformation finished, the magic lowered the blue troll back onto the floor of the balcony. He still didn't move, and Poppy cautiously approached him only to jump back again when he stirred. The blue troll pushed himself to his feet, his torn cloak falling away, and he looked down at his hands. He spun around to face Poppy, who stared at him with widened eyes.

"Branch?" she breathed.

The blue troll smiled broadly and took Poppy's hands in his. "Poppy…..it's me….."

Poppy stared at the blue troll. It certainly looked like Branch, the troll child who visited her in her dreams so many times before. But when she looked into his icy blue eyes, Poppy realized at once that Hunter and Branch were one in the same.

"It _is_ you." Poppy gasped.

Hunter/Branch pulled Poppy into a tight hug, one she immediately returned. The castle staff, their tears now of joy, ran over to make it one big group hug. Poppy stepped back to let Rosiepuff hug Branch tightly, the ghostly troll kissing her grandson's head.

"You're back." Rosiepuff breathed, smiling warmly. She flicked his ear. "Don't scare me like that again, young man."

Branch chuckled. "Yes, Grandma." He turned to Poppy again, taking her hands again. "Thank you, Poppy. Thank you so much."

Poppy smiled broadly, and she grabbed Branch by the vest to pull him in. Her lips crashed onto his, and he made a muffled sound of surprise. He quickly melted into the kiss, and the enchanted rosebush suddenly exploded from its glass case. Every flower moved about the castle, changing the décor to make it brighter and more beautiful than scary. The storm clouds cleared up to reveal the dawn of a new day. Branch and Poppy watched, amazed, as a flower hit each of the castle servants and changed them too, transforming them back to trolls and giving them color again.

Satin and Chenille still had their conjoined hair, now teal-blue that faded to lavender near the top, but Satin had pink-purple skin and wore a silvery, glittery jumpsuit with leg warmers. Chenille had periwinkle blue skin, wearing a dress made of similar fabric as her twin's. Both of them had earrings, Satin a few more than her twin, and tattoos on their ankles and wrists.

Biggie stood much taller than the other trolls, and admittedly was a bit chubbier. His skin was royal blue and his hair such a pale blue it was almost white. He wore purple-gray shorts and a purple vest to match. Mr. Dinkles shrunk down until he became a yellow and pink-striped glowworm, wearing a tiny top hat.

Fuzzbert appeared to be more hair than troll, because all anyone could really see was a pair of orange legs sticking out of a large tuft of lime green troll hair. He made a happy garbling sound.

Smidge shrunk down considerably. She had bright yellow skin and teal-blue hair that stood so tall the tip almost reached Biggie's head. She wore a dark pink dress and a bow in her hair.

Guy Diamond turned out to be a glitter troll, his entire body covered head to toe in the sparkly stuff. His hair, also full of sparkles, was now snow-white. The only thing that didn't seem to sparkle was his green nose.

Cooper changed from a hippogriff to a troll llama. His fur was pink with darker pink stripes, and his legs were sky blue. His yarn-like hair was dark blue and hung like dreadlocks. He still wore his green hat.

Rosiepuff's transformation may have not been nearly as exciting, but it meant a lot more to Branch especially. Her translucent appearance left, and she became a fuller, more lifelike troll. Her skin darkened to a lavender pigment, and her hair turned to the color of jade with white streaks. Even her lips turned green. Her clothing's colors brightened as well.

"We're back!" Cooper cheered.

"It's a miracle!" Guy Diamond whooped, the rest of the staff joining in the cheers.

Branch leaped into Rosiepuff's arms and she spun him around. "You did it." Rosiepuff sighed, smiling proudly at her grandson. "I knew you could do it."

Branch blinked to keep his tears from falling. "Well that made one of us."

Rosiepuff tousled his hair, encouraging him back to Poppy. The princess couldn't stop smiling as Branch pulled her into a tight embrace. The two trolls came together for a tender kiss, adoration in their eyes.

Rosiepuff noticed something behind them, and she politely cleared her throat. "Your Majesty? We have company."

Branch and Poppy broke apart and turned to see Peppy and Suki found their way up to the West Wing, and now they stood by the broken doors and stared at the group of trolls on the balcony. Peppy's jaw dropped a little while Suki seemed awestruck.

Poppy pulled Branch closer to her father and sister. "Dad? Suki? I'd like you to officially meet King Branch, the former Grey Troll."

Branch bowed respectfully to Peppy and Suki. "It's very nice to meet you….on more pleasant terms, that is."

Suki smiled and returned the bow. Peppy tentatively bowed back as well. "I must say this is a much better color on you."

Branch fell somewhat nervous now, but he managed to swallow back his unease. "King Peppy, I hope you can accept my deepest and sincerest apologies for our rather rough start. Your eldest daughter is truly amazing, and I wish to have your blessing to marry her, if she will have me."

Poppy gasped happily, giving Peppy her best puppy dog eyes. Peppy chuckled, grinning at Branch. For the first time, he saw the former Grey Troll for who he really was. "If she'll have you, I think you two would be a good fit."

Poppy squealed happily, leaping into Branch's arms and letting him spin her around.

* * *

When Poppy explained everything to the Troll Tree kingdom, few trolls really believed her. When they saw Branch, however, nobody could believe he was once the legendary Grey Troll. Years of isolation save for the staff left Branch with mild social anxiety, so he just tried to be as kind as he could to the trolls. He stood with Poppy, Peppy, and Suki in the village square of Peppy's kingdom after Poppy insisted they make the announcement of their engagement to her father's entire kingdom, despite Branch's anxiousness. Luckily, the kids of the kingdom already seemed to like Branch, and it eased the tension.

Most of King Branch's staff wanted Creek to be executed when they found him still knocked out on the balcony. At Poppy's insistence, he was instead locked away in the tower dungeon. Creek hardly ate and barely slept, always staring off into space and never responding when one of the servants tried to talk to him.

On the day of King Branch and Princess Poppy's wedding, Poppy finally found a minute to break away from the crowd when Guy Diamond and the twins became invested in a conversation about what color palettes of makeup would match Poppy's wedding dress. Poppy lifted the skirt of the silvery-white dress and ascended the stairs to the tower. She closed the door behind her and walked to the door of Creek's cell.

Creek glanced towards the door and did a double-take when he saw Poppy rather than one of the castle staff members. "Poppy? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your future here in this castle." Poppy said in a serious, diplomatic tone.

"You mean my execution? Or am I to be banished?" Creek huffed, trying to hide his pain.

"Creek, if I wanted you dead or sent away, you wouldn't be here right now." Poppy said. "You're staying right here."

"You really shouldn't be talking to me. Your beloved husband-to-be wouldn't like it." Creek said.

"Branch may not approve, but he trusts me." Poppy assured. "And I trust you."

Creek scoffed. "I don't understand you, Princess. How could you love that…that monster?"

"Branch, formerly known as Hunter, is not a monster." Poppy said. "He was angry, hurt, and suffered through very much. He didn't know how to handle it all. Just like you."

"Just like me?" Creek repeated.

"You always spent so much time spreading positivity, and burying any negativity inside you." Poppy said. "You tried to ignore and suppress all those bad thoughts and emotions, so you never learned how to deal with them."

Creek wanted to deny that. But, if he really thought about it, would he have done it all again if he actually took a moment to think? He had been so driven by anger and jealousy. The burning, intense, and _negative_ emotions….he really didn't know how to handle any of that.

"So what do you propose, my lady?" Creek asked, sounding a bit cynical.

"You're going to stay here until you learn to handle those negative emotions." Poppy said. "And I will help you."

"Why?" Creek asked in a forlorn tone. "Why am I worth the trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all." Poppy said. "Creek, I know you. You've spoken to me so gently and lovingly before. I know that, under all your masks and your pent-up negative emotions, there is a troll with a good heart. So I'm going to help you find that good heart inside you again. What do you say?"

Creek stared at Poppy for a long moment. "You're really not going to give up on me?"

"I don't give up on my friends." Poppy said.

Creek grinned a little "Very well. What do I have to lose?"

Poppy smiled broadly. "We'll begin next week." She turned and headed for the door.

"Poppy!" Creek suddenly called, making Poppy pause. She looked back to him, and he ducked his head down to avoid her eyes. "Um….you…." Creek cleared his throat. "Congratulations on your marriage, Your Majesty."

Poppy's smile grew. "Thank you, Creek."

Creek watched her leave. It hurt to see the troll woman he loved fall for another. If he really thought about it, though, he was happy as long as Poppy was happy.

 _As long as that smile stays._ He sighed heavily, feeling like someone lifted a boulder off his shoulders. _If she's happy with someone like him, then I can be happy for her._ Truthfully, Creek didn't really like this. But he could learn to get used to it.

Not like he could really do anything about it, anyway.

* * *

The wedding took place at Branch's castle, where Poppy agreed she wanted to live with her new husband. The two of them danced for most of the party, constantly smiling at each other with affection in their eyes.

Rosiepuff stood with Peppy and Suki, the three of them observing the newlyweds with wide smiles. "They're going to live happily ever after, aren't they?" Suki sighed blissfully.

"I think it's safe to assume that." Rosiepuff nodded.

Cooper sighed, albeit sadly. "What's wrong?" Peppy asked.

"I am _really_ going to miss my wings." Cooper pouted. Rosiepuff laughed, shoving him playfully.

Branch spun Poppy around for the hundredth time that night, pulling her in close so they could press their foreheads together.

"I love you, Princess." Branch whispered.

"That's _Queen_ to you, my love." Poppy teased.

Branch chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss. "My queen, my love."

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the story! I know I confused a lot of you for a long time there, but I hope I answered your questions. I will be posting one more chapter, where I will answer any questions you might have about the story! So ask away!**


	16. Reader Questions

Hey guys! As promised, this is a "chapter" devoted to answering your questions!

There are two things I want to bring up since they apply to a lot of you:

I had a feeling I wouldn't really fool any of you by making the Grey Troll Hunter and having Branch appear as a blue little kid. It was an idea I got from reading the original version of the fairytale, where Beauty is visited by a fair youth who turns out to be the prince. I had written this story with the mindset of "the reader won't know who Branch is because they haven't seen the movie." Obviously, everyone who reads the Trolls Fanfiction will have seen the movie, but it was a fun idea to play with.

I've been getting a lot of questions like this, so let me clarify something: just because I was the first one to do a "Beauty and the Beast" Trolls doesn't mean I am the only one that gets to do it! I also want to do a Tangled Trolls, and someone else is already working on it. I have plans for other movie adaptations with Trolls characters that other people will no doubt do themselves. I would love to see how other people take the adaptations. I only ask that you give credit where it is due. If you took inspiration from my work, say so! But don't be afraid to do an adaptation like this if you really want to.

Now, for some answers to individualized reviews:

 **Lynnajens21** – I don't think I'll do a cast interview or after premier party story. I'm kind of swamped with stories right now and I don't think I can execute those kinds of stories well. If you do get more ideas, you can certainly send them over! Whenever I get writer's block, I like to explore other ideas to get the creative juices flowing.

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn** – I might write an epilogue. I would be interested in writing out a session between Poppy and Creek. I can say this: Poppy would rule in Branch's kingdom with him and Suki would take the role of ruling the Troll Tree kingdom.

 **Animal Girl1507** – Maybe I'll do a sequel. If I find a good enough idea, that is. I might just write oneshots that branch off of his story.

 **FrostSentry150 –** Your reactions killed me. I laughed so much. I will say that I considered killing off Creek, but I didn't like that ending. And if you want to write your own version, go ahead! I'd love to see what you come up with!

 **Jpbake** – I would love to see a Lion King Trolls! I feel like Cooper would be good as Pumbaa and then maybe Smidge or Suki or Guy Diamond as Timon. The rest of the Snack Pack could be the other lions. Hope that helps!

 **GalaxyMegaGirl –** Looks like you figured it out. You have to have a Fanfiction account to follow authors. Thank you for following me! Hope you enjoy my future works!

 **MiraculousLover** – I didn't think about kid Branch asking Poppy if she loved him. But based on their interactions, Poppy clearly did :D

 **LivvyLeopard, The painted lady of the leaf, owllover1111, Callisto Altair, BookWorm505, Alaeruim, and all the guest reviewers –** I loved your reactions to my cliffhangers and I am humbled by your compliments.

Thank you for your reviews! I am so glad you enjoyed my story!

 **Keep an eye out for my next Trolls story: a Trolls adaptation of Frozen! I won't be able to take a lot of liberty with that story, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**


End file.
